Remember Me
by LaurenGee
Summary: Daesung fanfic. Who knew one second could cost two years of your life? Two years worth of wasting away your memories...
1. It Started With An Argument

Remember Me

"I wanna erase the sad memories, little by little. I wanna hold you who's far away. I want to go again to the time when you waited for me. I try and hope, yeah, I try and hope. I try and hope, in my trying heart, the you and I of then... Wake you up inside the memories. Wake up the sleeping love..." -KARA (Jumping [Kor. Ver.])

Summary:

_She…_

_ Was in a fatal accident._

_He…_

_ Witnessed it all._

_She…_

_ Never regained consciousness._

_He…_

_ Was left waiting._

_Until now._

_After two long years in a coma, Won Mi Sun has finally resurfaced. Kang Daesung is the first thing she sees once she opened her eyes. Daesung's happiness comes crashing down when she asks him what could be his own death:_

_"Do I know you?"_

* * *

Chapter 1: It Started With An Argument

**[August 2007]**

"Why are you forcing me?" A girl with shoulder-length hair asks her mother, irritated.

"Because I know that you'll choose something different." Her mother replies calmly, but from her structure—the way her jaw was clenched and her arms were crossed— she was just as irritated by her stubborn daughter.

"Really? You _don't_ know me." The daughter scoffs. "You, of all people, say that you know what I'll choose. It's weird, considering the fact that you've distanced yourself from me. Ever since—"  
"Don't even think about bringing him up, Won Mi Sun." The mother grits through her teeth.

"Right because I already hear _you _talking about him incoherently late at night, crying _your _eyes out. It's funny how—"

_Slap!_

A teenager's body falls to the floor from the impact. She touches her cheek, and then looks up at her so-called mother.

"Damn it, Mi Sun! That is enough!" Mi Sun's mother says, glaring at Mi Sun evilly. The two stare at each other, waiting for the other to break because their stubbornness runs in their families' blood.

"Everything is enough for you, isn't it?" The daughter finally snaps. She stands up, clenching her hands tight. She's had enough of her mother's rants. Mi Sun hears the same things over and over again. Her mother is a hypocrite; her mother is nothing but a stuck-up, a low life. It was what happened to him that made her family fall apart. It was him who changed her mother. Mi Sun missed him, but she despised him for what he caused.

"Is that why you're pushing everything away? You take everything, yet you complain that you don't have anything! I hate you!" Mi Sun shouts, her voice with rage. With that, she earns another slap across her cheek.

"Hate me all you want, I'm still your mother. Right now, I can't stand to see your face. Just lock yourself up in your room. We'll talk later." Her mother places her hands on her hips.

_This is what you deserve, _Mi Sun's mother silently sneers. Her daughter meets her gaze steadily. Instead of walking past her mother and going up to her room, Mi Sun goes the opposite way, out the front door.

Her mother's eyes widen as she watches her daughter turn her back and reach for the doorknob.

"If you walk out that door right now, I don't want to see your face ever again." The mother threatens. Her daughter smiles at the threat.

"Is that a promise?" Mi Sun growls as she walks out of the living hell most people would call a home. Once out in the streets, Mi Sun fishes out her phone. She dials a number she knows by heart.

"Hello?" A deep, husky voice answers on the other line.

"Can I come over?" Mi Sun asks.

"My parents are home. Let's just meet up at our usual place."

"Neh." She smiles as she hears the person on the other line on the move already. She hangs up and starts walking. Her thoughts go back to her mother, her abusive mother. She looks up at the sky.

_Are you happy now? Do you see what you've done? Thanks to you, I have left my life. Because of this, will you do me a favor?_ She says silently in her head. _Would you help me find a new life?_

~O~O~

A boy with messy brown hair and sleepy eyes leans on his car as he quietly looks around. He glances at his watch, 12:04 a.m. He continues to do this routine for a few more minutes.

"Where is that girl? Calling me in the middle of the night, interrupting my beauty sleep, and wanting to stay at my house when she fully knows my parents are home on these days. She better not stand me up. The things I do for you, Mi Sun." The boy mutters.

After 5 minutes, the boy decides to go back home, feeling stupid. That was until he spots a petite figure walking in his direction.

"Aish, this girl." He whispers as he watches her run toward him. He automatically opens his arms, and the girl jumps into them.

"What happened, Mi Sun?" The boy whispered into Mi Sun's ear.

"One more moment, please." Mi Sun mumbles in the boy's chest, wrapping her arms tightly around his stomach. She closed her eyes, and the boy held her tighter. Just for this moment, Mi Sun would like to be held. If it were he, then she'd never let him go for he was her comfort, her brother, her best friend… and he was her love.

It was the same for the boy. He loved her with all his being. Just like tonight, he would stay with her and stay up all night, just to comfort her. She was his first friend, first hug, first kiss, and first love.

They sit down on the floor next to the car. They sit side by side, staring up at the night sky like they always do, while Mi Sun starts retelling the argument between her and her mother.

"I hate her, Daesung." Mi Sun finishes, looking at her lover. Daesung pulls her toward his chest as he starts to see the girl's eyes rimming with red. "Why is she forcing me? Why can't she just…love me?" The girl's voice breaks at the end.

Daesung swallows hard as he strokes her hair. "I know. A lot has happened to you guys… Of course, it'll make a great impact on your mom. Look," Daesung gently holds Mi Sun's shoulders, making her look at him in the eyes. "I love you, and you know that." He smiles his bright, angelic smile.

He leans down and softly kisses her lips, as if he's proving that he loves her.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again! I'm back with another member of Big Bang~ I'm sure you know who I'm writing about this time, neh? **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :)**


	2. And It Ended With An Argument

**[August 2007; The Next Day]**

"Daesung! Daesung!" Mi Sun shakes the boy awake. It's 11 a.m. and Mi Sun is starting to panic. The two fell asleep in the boy's car when Daesung was trying to be Mi Sun's comfort.

"Hmm. One more hour." Daesung mumbles, his eyes still closed.

Mi Sun continues to shake him; she's quickly getting scared by each second. "Wake up, Daesung! They could be looking for you any minute now!" Mi Sun hisses as she looks around.

Daesung's eyes finally open. He smiles as her as he gives her a morning kiss. Mi Sun pulls away before she could forget about the problem. "Are you okay now?" Daesung asks.

Mi Sun nods quickly. "Daesung, you have to go now."

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't your parents home?"

Daesung's eyes widen as the realization hits him. He curses as he starts the car and starts driving towards his house at a fast speed.

"Wait, what about me?" Mi Sun asks, fumbling with her seatbelt.

"Just stay put. I already have an excuse in mind." Daesung replies, his heart racing with anxiety. _Please, don't realize that I'm not home, _Daesung pleads silently.

In just a few minutes, Daesung and Mi Sun arrive at the boy's house. The two 18 year olds quickly stiffen as they spot two angry looking figures right on the front porch. "Stay in the car." The boy tells his lover.

Mi Sun watches Daesung approach his parents, scared. Mi Sun locks eyes with Daesung's mother. She was glaring angrily at her son's girlfriend. _How dare she take my son away in the middle of the night, _the mother growled.

"Mother, father. Good morning." The son bowed to his parents.

Both of them eyed their son. "It's a morning all right. But it's not a good one." The father sternly says.

"Where have you been, Kang Daesung?" His mother bursts, shouting. Mi Sun cringes in the car as she watches Daesung get scolded.

On the other hand, Daesung has his head bowed, waiting for his parents to stop. He hears his parents take a deep breath. He looks up and meets their eyes.

"Mianhae. As you can see, I was with Mi Sun. I went out early in the morning and we went for a walk in the park." Daesung lied. The things he does for her…

"Really? How come I hear your car in the middle of the night?" His mother screams once again, losing her cool. She takes in another deep breath and glances at a wide-eyed Mi Sun.

"We forbid you to see her anymore." The father states, his voice implying that it's final. Daesung freezes, staring back and forth between his parents.

"No! You can't make me!" Daesung shouts, surprising his parents.

"We can and we will. We forbid you to see or talk to her anymore. That's final, Daesung. Tell that girl to go home." His mother says.

Daesung shakes his head and his hands curl into fists. This is unfair. They couldn't do this to him. His parents know that he loves her. Now, they're forcing him to kick her out of his life. Impossible!

"Fine. But, I'm driving her home." Daesung growls.

His father simply stares at his son's sudden attitude while the mother opens her mouth to object her son's statement.

"I'm already following your words, but I refuse to be rude to her. Let me do this." The boy says before turning around and heading to the car. Daesung gets inside and swiftly starts the car and backs out of the driveway. Once he starts zooming off, Mi Sun worriedly stares at the boy beside her.

"Daesung, where are we going?" Mi Sun asks, clutching on the armrests tightly because of the fast speed the boy was going.

"Far away from here." Daesung mutters. "My parents are forbidding me to see you anymore."

"What?" Mi Sun screeches. She shakes her head. "R-running away? Daesung, are you thinking this through?"

"Hell no, I'm not. Right now, I want to get away from this hellhole. First, it's your mother then my parents. I swear heaven and hell are playing with our lives." He says darkly.

"Daesung, slow down. Calm down. Let's think this through."

"There's nothing to think about." The boy says. He glances at Mi Sun. "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course, I do." Mi Sun replies. She inhales a shaky breath. "It's just that… you have your whole life planned ahead of you. I don't want to ruin it. You know, your parents care for you. That's why they're forbidding you. I'm nothing but a big mess." She then adds quietly, "I understand what they think of me."

"You're my life. That's all there is to it." He reaches over and grabs her hand. He presses down harder on the gas. Daesung turns his head and smiles at his childhood love. Mi Sun smiles back weakly, loving how he can still smile at times where they both were in trouble.

"But, Daesung, I—Daesung! Watch out!"

It was no use in looking back, because a truck already collided with the car. A series of tires screeching was all they could hear before the boy's car flipped over.

Daesung was breathing heavily, feeling all his blood rush to his head for he was upside down. He tries to move, but all he can feel is pain coursing through his whole body. He shakily reaches up and clutches on to his forehead. He groans. With all that's left of his strength, he pulls and eases himself out of the shattered window. Blood covers his arms and clothes once he managed to get on the road. He was on all fours, coughing, gasping for air.

"Are you okay?" A tall man with black messy hair asks Daesung. Daesung looks up at the man, straining to see him with the sunlight in his eyes. The man had a huge bloody bruise on his forehead.

"Let me help you go to the hospital." The man crouches down and gently holds onto Daesung's bloody arms. "Is there anyone else in there?"

"Mi Sun!" Daesung shouts as his mind clicks. Forgetting about his own pain and injuries, he runs over to the other side of the car. Mi Sun's battered and bloody head was sticking out the broken window. Her eyes closed.

Daesung kneels down and pulls her out. "Mi Sun! Mi Sun! Wake up! Wake up!" Daesung's voice cracks and he can't hold the tears anymore. He hugged her, tighter than he ever did before. "Please, don't leave me…"

* * *

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in the previous chapter, but you must pay attention to the dates in the [brackets]... **


	3. Losing Little By Little

**[January 2008]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

Darkness.

Darkness is all I see, all I feel, and all I hear. The feeling is like being locked up in a dark empty room. There's nothing in there except for you. At first, you would be scared. But after a while, you'll end up getting used to it. All you would do is sit and wait until someone would let you out, as if you're some prisoner waiting to be freed. Except this dark room does you wonders. It gets you thinking… about, well, everything. Your thoughts and memories are the only things to keep you company.

This is what I am.

It feels like I'm underwater instead of being locked in a room. At first, I would have rather picked the room. But being underwater seems to be more suitable. I would keep swimming, trying to reach the surface. But every time I try to move an inch, I would get suffocated. It was as if moving would make me lose the remaining oxygen I have. It still scares me actually. Even when I stay still, it feels like the water is pulling me down deeper. Like it's keeping me from the surface.

I would struggle all the time, trying to keep myself from going any deeper. I would think I'm drowning, but I'm still alive, aren't I? At least, I think I am. Time is slowly losing me. I don't know how many minutes have passed… or is it days? Weeks? Years? Either way, I'm still doing the same routine over and over again. No matter how much I try, I end up getting deeper and deeper into the darkness. I'm losing my patience in this.

Sometimes, I would think this is a dream. I would become hopeful and think that I would wake up soon in someone's arms. I don't who that someone is, but at least I'll be awake. Things like this keep me going. For some reason, thinking of being in that someone's arms encourages me to keep trying. I want that feeling of warmth.

But since I'm underwater instead of a dark room, the strong water is keeping me from my own mind. The deeper I go and the harder I struggle, little by little, I'm losing everything.

My thoughts…

My dreams…

My ideas…

My memories…

All disappear.

~O~O~

**[Author POV]**

He would check on her daily, bringing one flower each day. Eventually, there are already 7 vases of a dozen flowers in the patient's room. Daesung refuses to throw them away, even the dead ones. He wants her to see how many times he came in her room, he wants her to know how much he misses seeing her soft brown eyes, and most importantly, he wants her to know how long he's been waiting.

It's January 2008.

It's been 5 months since that accident, 5 agonizing months for Daesung. And Mi Sun still hasn't woken up from her coma. Daesung sits on the chair he's been occupying every time he visits her. He takes a brush and starts brushing her now long hair. He hums a random tune as he brushes. He looks at her face, as if she'll open her eyes and he doesn't want to miss it.

He stops brushing after a while and simply gazes at her face. _She's still beautiful as ever, _He comments in his head. Daesung caresses her cheek softly. He smiles weakly.

Her face isn't as bad as it was before. Before, she had a bunch of scratches and bruises on her face. Now, it's only a couple light scratches. She still has a cast on her leg, though. And she still has that huge band-aid on her arm because she lost so much blood.

He takes out a wet towel from the small tub on the table and starts dabbing her face with warm water. He loved taking care of her like this whenever she was sick and she didn't get to go to school with him. He did everything for her when she was sick. And he didn't mind it. He would give her a piggyback ride whenever she wanted to go somewhere, he would make her food and feed her, he would brush and wash her face when she fell asleep…

But now, it all seems different. It's because she doesn't smack him for treating her like a baby, because she doesn't complain about all the cheesy stuff he does for her. It's different because she doesn't kiss him back whenever he would. It's different because he can't look into her eyes and find the love for him swimming in them.

A beep interrupts Daesung's thoughts. He glances at his watch and he lets out a long and deep sigh. He looks back at his love. He rises up from the chair and gently kisses her forehead.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go." He whispers to her as if she could hear him at all. "I'll be back again. I love you."

He looks back at Mi Sun one more time before he leaves with a set of heavy footsteps.

He has to leave. He can't stay there forever, no matter how much he wants to. After that accident, he came back to his parents after he recovered from his own set of injuries. Thankfully, it was only minor for him, unlike Mi Sun who ended up in a coma. Daesung's parents welcomed him back with open arms. His parents felt guilty, feeling such a burden whenever they see their son come home quiet with a bowed head every time he goes back to that hospital.

For the first two months after the accident, Daesung stayed by Mi Sun's side 24/7. He would hold her hand and hug her tight whenever he would wake up from a nightmare about Mi Sun herself. He missed a lot of school in those two months. So, Daesung and his parents made a deal: They would let Daesung visit Mi Sun whenever he wants, but he needs to follow the plans they had for him and his future. Daesung quickly agreed, he would do anything just to see Mi Sun… No matter how much it breaks his heart to see her lifeless everyday.


	4. Pain To Cause, Strength To Receive

**[October 2008]**

**[Author POV]**

"Oppa, where are you going?"

Daesung smiles as he hides a red rose behind his back. "I need to run some errands."

The girl pouts. "More business?"

"Neh." Daesung lies. "I have to set up another meeting."

"When are we going to have more alone time?" The girl asks, walking up to Daesung. She places her hands on his chest and smiles up at him.

"Soon." Daesung replies, trying to keep himself from shaking at the lies.

"Promise?" The girl asks, giving him a look nobody can resist.

"I promise you, Jiyoung."

"Good." Jiyoung smiles brightly. She stands on her toes and pecks Daesung on the lips. Daesung grips the stem of the rose tightly as he kisses her back. Daesung later pulls away and bids goodbye. He leaves Jiyoung's house and gets in his car. He looks at the rose in his hand. Kind of bended, but the rose was still perfect. He carefully sets it down on the passenger seat and drives off to the hospital.

~O~O~

"When are you going to open your eyes?" Daesung wonders out loud as he caresses Mi Sun's cheek. As expected, there was no response. The boy sighs and pulls out the comb on the table. He starts combing her long, brown hair.

Daesung still visits Mi Sun. Sadly it isn't daily as it used to be. Since he agreed to follow through his parent's plans for him, he hasn't had enough time for Mi Sun. He was lucky he was able to go to the store every few months. He only sees Mi Sun once a month now.

Daesung's parents know how smart their son is, and they sure aren't letting it go to waste. Since Daesung is 19 now, he'll be finishing up school early. Then he'll run his parent's company. To add more to the "successful future", his parents set him up for an arranged marriage. For this, Daesung refused at first. But his parent's threatened him about not seeing Mi Sun anymore, so Daesung had nothing else but to accept the marriage. Pitying their son, Daesung's parents won't let the arranged marriage start until Daesung was 21 years old.

Who was Daesung arranged to marry? Kang Jiyoung. Kang Jiyoung is pretty, smart, outgoing, and fun to be with, Daesung admits. But he sees her as nothing more than a sister. Jiyoung is head over heels with him already, and Daesung doesn't have to heart to let her down.

With another heavy sigh, Daesung sets the comb back down and fixes up Mi Sun's bed.

"I'm sorry I haven't been visiting like I used to." He murmurs softly, as if he's talking to her. Daesung pats her pillow a couple of times to get it to soften. "You know my parents and their plans. I've been so busy." He continues to talk, busying himself with fixing her bed up. He moves chunks of her hair away from Mi Sun's face. He plops back down on the chair, resting his arms on the bed.

"Mianhae, Mi Sun." Daesung says, his voice suddenly getting hoarse. Tears sting his eyes. "I feel so guilty. I don't want to lead Jiyoung on like this, but I have to do this for my parents. But… I don't like this feeling. It feels like I'm cheating on you. Please, open your eyes. I miss you so much." His voice cracks.

Daesung bows his head on his arms as tears escape his eyes. It's always like this. Whenever Daesung would visit, he would shed a few tears and talk about his life. It's as if he's keeping Mi Sun up to date. Daesung doesn't give up. Each visit, he would pray and beg for her to open her eyes. No prayer had been answered and no beg had been heard.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Daesung sniffs and squeezes his eyes shut. _Not now, please_, Daesung pleads. But still, no beg has been heard. The beeping continues. Daesung opens his swollen eyes and fishes his phone out. A sigh escapes his lips. He has a meeting to go to in 15 minutes. He tucks his phone away and gently grabs Mi Sun's hand. He rubs her hand back and forth, warming it up.

"I'm sorry, Mi Sun. I… I have to leave you now." Daesung mumbles as he presses his lips on her forehead softly. "Please, open your eyes soon."

Daesung places the red rose into one of the vases and heads for the door. With one last glance, he walks out of the room where his whole heart surrounds that one girl who was still in the dark…

~O~O~

**[Mi Sun POV]**

I'm a little closer to the surface now.

I weakly smile from the progress I've done. Even if it is tiring me, I managed to keep a strong mind. I keep hearing this voice, a deep husky voice. That voice is what gives me strength to fight through these dark waters. I lost a lot of my air supply though. I think it was still worth it.

As long as I get to hear that voice, I'll be okay. I don't know who that voice belongs to, but it became my comfort, my strength. I fall in love with it. It's like music to my ears. I wonder how long I've been underwater, how long it'll take for me to finally reach the surface…

_"Mianhae, Mi Sun."_

Hmm?

A light bulb switches on in my head. I smile another weak smile. It's that lovely voice again…

_"I feel so guilty. I don't want to lead Jiyoung on like this, but I have to do this for my parents. But… I don't like this feeling. It feels like I'm cheating on you. Please, open your eyes. I miss you so much."_

What? Who's Jiyoung? Cheating on me?

The thing about this voice is that it says weird things. I have absolutely no idea what that voice is talking about. Sometimes I think that voice is talking to the wrong person. I wonder what that voice means about opening my eyes. I mean, aren't my eyes open right now? I always wonder who the owner of this voice is. I would wonder what that person looks like. Though, I wonder how can this person miss me if I don't even know them.

_"I'm sorry, Mi Sun. I… I have to leave you now."_

I feel my shoulders slump. Does the voice have to leave now?

_"Please, open your eyes soon."_

I find myself nodding. I don't know what the voice means, but I'll try my best to figure it out. I look up. The surface still seems far. I start to move against the dark waters again.


	5. Sudden Remembrance

**[May 2009]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

I feel like giving up.

I haven't heard that voice in so long already. Since I'm still underwater, I can't tell how long it's been. After a long thought, that voice sounded like a guy. I wonder whose voice that belongs to. I don't remember hearing that voice anywhere.

Nevertheless, I'm still in the harsh waters, struggling.

I don't know how much I can take before the dark depths pull me in completely. Without that voice, I have no strength to try and pull myself towards the surface. Without hearing that voice for who knows how long already, I forgot how it even sounded like. Was it high-pitched? Was it rough? I'm getting scared. I know I already lost my memory…

I don't want to lose that voice, too.

~O~O~

**[Author POV]**

"Oppa, where are you going?"

Daesung flashes a smile as he sees Jiyoung pout. "Another meeting." He says as he puts on his shoes.

"Again? Can you take me with you this time?" Jiyoung asks. She sits down next to him and tries to look at his face, but he's too focused on putting on his shoes. She suddenly smiles. "You're wearing the shoes I gave you for your birthday."

Daesung chuckles. "Of course I am. I wouldn't let a good present go to waste."

"You're changing the subject."

Daesung chuckles once more. He straightens up and looks at Jiyoung. He places a kiss on her cheek. "I can't this time. This meeting is more private."

Jiyoung pouts, but nods. Daesung smiles at his girlfriend's face. She's just too cute at times. Jiyoung fixes the buttons on her boyfriend's shirt. She rolls her eyes as she sees a stain on the collar. She reaches up and kisses Daesung before he leaves for another meeting. Jiyoung waves until the car is out of sight. She goes back inside her house and starts reading a book in her room, waiting for Daesung to come back soon.

Meanwhile, Daesung was already running late for his meeting. This is one of the meetings he can't miss. This is one of the meetings that gives his family's company that one more step closer to success. His parents are counting on Daesung to do well. Minutes later, Daesung was already rushing through the lobby. He manages to snag an empty elevator.

Seeing his reflection, Daesung starts fixing his hair and clothes. While doing so, his keys to his car drops. Daesung bends down to pick it up when one of the key chains on the ring catches his eyes. He straightens up and looks at it. Like being hit by a bullet, a picture passes through his mind.

In his hand was a name dangling through a piece of yarn. Daesung grips the key chain tightly in his hand as he leans his back against the wall. He bows his head and closes his eyes. He was frozen from the sudden appearance of a figure in his head and the sudden emotion rising in him.

"Mi Sun-ah…" His voice fades.

The elevator dings and the doors open. But the man stays in his position, trying to regain his strength. With a big breath, he opens his eyes and walks out the elevator. He knows that he has 5 minutes left before the meeting starts, and he'll take advantage of it. Daesung sits down on the nearest chair and covers his face with his hands. All the pain just came back.

He stopped visiting her.

It was the year of 2009 and it was a new start. That's what Daesung needed, according to his parents. He had no choice, but to go along with it. He knew he had a lot on his plate before he even started studying business. Plus, it saved him from any more pain. But it looks like he was wrong. In just one small key chain, it already brought all the pain back. _How come I never noticed that key chain before? I'm so stupid,_ he thought.

"Kang Daesung-shi?"

Daesung raises his head up. He immediately stands up and bows for he recognizes the older man. It was Choi Seunghyun, his business partner and friend. Seunghyun was the guy who Daesung and Mi Sun crashed into a few years ago. Seunghyun and Daesung quickly became friends. In fact, they became really close. There were even some times when Seunghyun would accompany Daesung whenever he would visit Mi Sun.

But it turns out that Seunghyun is also into the business world. Seunghyun's father works at Daesung's father's company. So, Seunghyun follows his father's steps and works with Daesung. In this company building, they're business partners and only business partners. Outside the building and work, they're the best of friends and they hang out with the other three guys.

"Are you okay?" Seunghyun asks. His voice is still business-like, but in his eyes, he's worried for his friend.

"I'm fin—" Daesung clears his throat for his voice was hoarse. "I'm fine."

Seunghyun nods even though he doesn't believe his friend's assurance. "Shall we go to the meeting now?"

_I have to forget. It's like a lost cause now. I have more important stuff to work on nowadays. I'm not that reckless, love-struck teenager anymore. I can't keep worrying about Mi Sun anymore. I don't think she'll wake up anyways. I'm giving up hope. I'm sorry, Mi Sun_, he thought.

"Neh. Let's go. Fighting." Daesung tells Seunghyun as they enter the room. Daesung quickly forgets about his first love once he starts talking about his soon-to-be company.


	6. Leaving Without A Thought

**[September 2009]**

**[Author POV]**

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

A man in his forties with black glasses looks up from his paperwork. "Ah, yes. Please, take a seat." The man sets down his papers and leans back on his chair as the younger man takes a seat in front of him.

"Is there a problem, sir?" The younger man asks.

"Oh no, not at all. I just have something important to tell you." The older man smiles. "I think it'll help you work our business."

"What is it?"

"You, Kang Daesung, my son, will be heading abroad."

~O~O~

"You really think this'll help me?" Daesung asks once more. He still doesn't believe his father got him a chance to go abroad. It was Daesung's dream to study in the states. Now, he's going there to finish off that last step to make his family's company a success.

"Yes. Plus, I know you've wanted to go. You get to bring one person along with you."

A picture of a girl instantly pops up in his mind. He smiles brightly. "I think I know who I'm going to bring."

His father sees his son's bright smile. "I think I know who you're thinking about." Daesung's father leans in and picks up his paperwork. His father has full attention on the papers as he talks. "You'll be leaving with your partner next week. So, get everything ready and everything organized. I'm sure that you'll be going straight to the meeting room once you land. That's all I have for now. You may go."

Even if his father didn't look at him, he knows Daesung had a huge smile on his face. "Thank you." Daesung says. He rises up from the chair and bows. He leaves his father's office. Daesung happily runs up to his room and quickly pulls out his phone. He dials a number and brings the phone up his ear.

"Yoboseyo?"

"So, I get to stay in America for a while. I can also bring along another person, but I don't know whom to bring. Do you know anybody who wants to go with me?"

"Kang Daesung. Is this your way of asking me to accompany you to America?" The girl on the other line asks; her voice already sounding excited.

Daesung laughs happily. "Why yes it is, dear Jiyoung."

"Then yes! Of course I'll go with you!" Jiyoung cheerfully shouts.

The two share a laugh. "Be ready by next week. After that, it'll all us, alone." Daesung informs her, a smile still on his face.

Jiyoung giggles. "I can't wait, oppa."

~O~O~

**[A Week Later]**

"Daesung oppa!" Jiyoung runs into Daesung's arms at the airport. Call her cheesy, but she loves doing that every time she sees her boyfriend. She can't help it; she's in love.

Daesung hugs her back, feeling excited and sad at the same time. Daesung and Jiyoung are going to be in America for the rest of 2009 and the half of 2010. Besides it being a business trip, it's also a vacation for the both of them. He pulls her back and looks at her. "You look stunning." He says, smiling.

Jiyoung looks down at herself. Good thing she bought a whole new outfit. She was wearing a white v-neck t-shirt, blue jean short shorts, and black sandals with her hair braided to the side. Sadly she didn't have enough time to put on makeup. She found herself frowning at her stupidity. Daesung chuckles.

"Don't worry. I like your bare face. It's just as beautiful." Daesung says as if he could read her mind. Jiyoung flashes a smile.

"Are you ready?" Daesung asks, offering his arm to her.

Jiyoung links her arm with his. "But where's your mom and dad?"

"They're too busy. Besides, they already said goodbye last night. Come on. We should hurry."

"Wait. Can we get some coffee first? I'm thirsty. Please, oppa?" Jiyoung asks, staring at the stand for coffee just a few feet away.

"Alright." Daesung agrees. Daesung would do anything to make Jiyoung smile. They walk over to the stand. "What do you want?" He asks her.

"Can I have an iced coffee?" Jiyoung asks the worker.

"Make that two iced coffees." Daesung adds. The worker smiles at them, and then leaves to make the orders.

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Jiyoung asks excitedly.

Daesung sighs. "_We _are not going to do anything. Appa says that I'll probably heading straight for the meetings and papers once we land."

Jiyoung frowns. "Really?"

Daesung nods. "Mianhae. I know you want to do some things. I promise you, we'll go anywhere you want to go once we both have the free time. You know you have some business to attend, too." Daesung smirks as he sees his girlfriend's shoulders slump. Jiyoung lets out a tired sigh.

"Don't worry. We'll have some fun there as well." Daesung assures her.

"Here are your drinks." The worker says. He hands them their drinks. The two bow and thank him. Daesung pays for the drinks and the two set off to find their flight. They sip their drinks and talk contently with each other, imagining American food, thinking about wearing different kinds of clothing, sight-seeing new things… They thought about everything.

"I wonder what's going to happen in our time there." Jiyoung wonders out loud. Daesung looks at her. She was staring off into space, a smile creeping on her.

"You know," Daesung says, suddenly realizing something. "By the time we get back in Seoul, we'll be married."

Jiyoung and Daesung share a look. Jiyoung's eyes sparkle. "I know."


	7. Waking Up To Tears

**[April 2010]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

I can't take this anymore!

I feel weak, stupid. I feel completely useless. This is me, just idiotically waiting for something. Waiting for what? I don't even know. I think it's because I don't even remember anymore. This is why I feel stupid. I'm waiting for nothing. And because of this, I got deeper and deeper into the dark depths of this hell. It doesn't even feel like I'm underwater anymore.

I'm just in the dark. No empty room and no harsh waters. Just darkness. A kind of darkness that seems like no other word can describe this except hell. I must be in hell…

I'm tired of feeling like this. I'm tired of feeling like I'm some damsel in distress, to hell with that. I look up. It's only pure darkness above me. I have a lot to go through to see the surface anytime soon. I better get going. I start running, climbing, jumping; I'm doing whatever it takes to see that surface again.

I'm fighting back, and this time, nothing is going to get in my way…

~O~O~

"Doctor! Doctor! She's waking up! Look!"

I groan silently. Can that man shut up? Aish, he sounds so childish. I keep my eyes closed. And, frankly, I can't even open them. My eyelids are so heavy.

_Come on, Mi Sun. Just fight back a little harder, a little longer, _my mind whispers to me. I try to move my hands. I can't. I try to squirm my body. It won't budge. Can't I just continue sleeping?

_You can do this, Mi Sun. Open them, _My mind says once more. _Open them…_

As if the air was knocked back into me, my eyes flicker open. I did it. I'm back. I fought.

I resurfaced.

"She's awake." A voice much deeper than the one I heard earlier said.

I blink a couple of times and simply stare up, not bothering to cover my eyes from the blinding light. The light… I never thought I'd see it again. I'm glad to be hearing things again as well. I turn my head left and right, happy and stunned to see the world so bright and clear again. That's when I realize where I really am.

"Eh? Why am I at the hospital?" I wonder out loud.

How can I get from the dark waters to the hospital in just one blink? This is weird. Was I really underwater? Now that my common sense is back, I wonder if I was just imaging it all. Maybe it was a dream or maybe a nightmare?

"Mi Sun-ah…"

A man with brown eyes and a husky voice enters my vision. He eyes were full of happiness, and his brilliant smile showed it off. He enfolds me in a hug. I feel him bury his face in my hair while I stay still, looking straight ahead. Who is this man? Why is he hugging me? I don't even know him…

"I missed you so much." He whispers in my ear.

I can feel my whole body move now. I take advantage of it and gently push the man off of me. His smile was still intact as he sits down on the bed. He holds my hand on both of his. I slowly take my hand away from his grasp, giving him a weird look. Who is this guy? And why is he acting as if he knows me?

"Do I know you?" I ask.

The man's smile finally drops.

~O~O~

**[Daesung POV]**

"Do I know you?"

I laugh and nudge Mi Sun with my elbow, like I always used to do. "Come on, Mi Sun. Stop playing around." I grab her hand once more and bring it up to my lips. I smile as I stare into those brown eyes. Ah, how I miss seeing them so much. "Of course you know me."

Mi Sun gives me a weird look. She slowly pulls her hand away from me again. Why does she keep doing that? "No. I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

I laugh, a little weaker this time. "Come on, Mi Sun. You know me. I'm Kang Daesung, your—" I stop once I see her face give me her confused look. She furrows her eyebrows together and cocks her head to the side, her bottom lip sticking out a little. It was a signal to show that she's confused.

"I don't know any Kang Daesung." She murmurs as she looks at me up and down. "You don't look familiar to me at all."

I don't even try to crack a smile anymore.

"Will you please stop faking?" I ask through gritted teeth.

She meets my eyes, making my insides melt just like before. "I'm not faking. I'm telling the truth. I don't know you." She says each word carefully.

I blink and simply look at her. She really doesn't remember me... I blink once more, holding back the tears forming. I reach for her hand again.

And she moves away from me.

"Mi Sun-ah. Can you not remember me?" I ask, my voice going hoarse.

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you. How do you know my name anyway?"

Someone places a hand on my shoulder. I look up and meet Seunghyun hyung's eyes. He squeezes my shoulder, comforting me. I look back at Mi Sun. She glances between hyung and me.

"I…" I choke. "I just heard the doctors say your name."

"Oh, well, why am I here in the first place?" She asks, looking around.

"You really can't remember me?" I ask instead of answering her question.

She shakes her head. "No. I really don't know you."

I rise up from her hospital bed. "Then I don't think I have the right to tell you why you're here." I start walking towards the door.

"Daesung-shi."

I pause, my hand hovering over the doorknob. Tears well up in my eyes as I hear her call me formally. No remembrance. I close my eyes and take in a deep breath. "Come on, hyung. We should leave."

"But…"

I walk out before hyung could say another word. I hear him calling after me, but I don't stop walking. I take a right turn and take the stairs. I hear hyung's footsteps behind me. Right when I get to the first floor, my knees give out.

"Daesung!" I hear hyung shout.

I sit in the floor and lean my back against the cold wall. Hyung sits down next to me. I look straight ahead as I feel hyung's stare burning a whole right through me. But I continue to ignore him as big, fat tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"She doesn't remember me, hyung." I croak.

Seunghyun hyung pats my back. "It's unbelievable. Maybe she just momentarily forgot. Maybe she'll remember after a few days. I mean she just woke up from a coma. Maybe—"

"Maybe what?" I snap. I start to shake as my tears endlessly continue to roll down. "Didn't you see her face? Didn't you see the way she looked at me when I told her my name?" My head falls into my hands. "Didn't you see that there was only confusion in her deep loving brown eyes? There was no such love in it at all…"


	8. Boy Talk

**[April 2010; The Next Day]**

**[Daesung POV]**

"How's your girl, Daesung?"

"Jiyoung is at her place. You know that, Seungri." I tell him as I plop down on the couch. I sigh and read through some paperwork.

"Not _her._" Seungri says bitterly. For some reason, the guys don't like Jiyoung. They say she's a little _too _innocent. Though they still try to be nice around her, they just don't like her. I don't even bother anymore.

Seungri softly punches my arm. "I'm talking about that girl you kept on visiting years ago. Seunghyun hyung told me she woke up yesterday."

"Oh, Mi Sun." I say, trying to be nonchalant.

"Yeah. Hyung also told me what happened after she woke up…" Seungri trailed off.

"Yah! Seungri-ah! Leave Daesung alone." Jiyong scolds as he comes in my living room. Seungri bows to me and turns on my TV. He's quiet for the rest of the time. Jiyong comes and snatches the paperwork out of my hands.

"Yah!" I shout as Jiyong sits in between Seungri and I on my couch. "What—wait. How did you two get in my house?"

"You barely noticed?" YoungBae answers. He comes out of my kitchen with four drinks in his hands. He hands me a glass of water and gives Jiyong and Seungri some soda.

"How long have you guys been here?" I ask, leaning a little to see my front door.

"A whole hour, hyung." Seungri replies, happily sipping on his drink.

I stand up and walk over to the front door. It was closed and locked. What the hell? "How did you guys get in here if I locked the front door?" I ask once I get back in the living room.

"Seriously? We went through the back." YoungBae says, pointing his thumb behind him at my large garden.

"Aish. I should I give you all keys to this place." I mutter as I grab the paperwork from Jiyong. I sit back down on the couch and continue where I left off on the papers.

"Keys to your house? Well hand it over!" Seungri excitedly shouts, extending his hand out. Jiyong smacks Seungri behind his head.

"Babo. He's being sarcastic." Jiyong says. Seungri pouts and puts his attention to the TV.

"So, where's Seunghyun hyung then?" I ask. I switch papers and start reading, trying to get Mi Sun out of my mind. But I swear this girl is everywhere. Maybe that's why I never noticed the guys get in my house. I've been too distracted with Mi Sun. I feel like screaming. She's doesn't remember me…

"I don't know." YoungBae says, interrupting my thoughts. "We thought he would've been here since you guys are business partners and all, but I guess we thought wrong."

"Call him over, will you? I need to talk to him anyway." I say, not really knowing whom I'm saying it to. At the corner of my eyes, I see Jiyong take his phone out. Seungri puts the TV on mute. The whole house is silent as Jiyong puts the call on speakerphone.

"Yoboseyo?" A deep voice answers.

"Hyung. Where are you?" Jiyong asks.

There was a quiet shuffle on the other line. "Uh, at home. Why?"

"Can you come over? I need your help on some files." I say.

There were more quiet movements on the other line. "Okay. I'm on my way right now." Then he hung up.

"Hyung is being weird again." Seungri sings.

"Whatever. As long as he's coming over. I'm getting bored. You're no fun anymore, Daesung. Hyung is more fun." YoungBae says.

"Then why do you keep coming over here? Don't you guys have houses?" I ask. I slam the paperwork down on the coffee table, feeling frustrated. Not even the guys can take my mind away from Mi Sun.

"Wah, calm down. Your house is bigger, that's all." YoungBae says, misunderstanding my movements.

"And you have cable." Jiyong adds.

"And food." Seungri adds on. He gulps the rest of his soda.

"Daesung-ah. How are you?" Seunghyun hyung comes into my living room.

"What the hell? How'd you get in here?" I ask, jumping a little.

"Back door." Hyung points behind him. He smiles. Hyung sits down on the floor, next to the coffee table. "So, what do you need to work on?"

I give him my paperwork as I sit back and sigh, my thoughts drifting back to Mi Sun as the guys talk and joke around. Maybe I should visit her again. Maybe hyung was right. She must've had some trouble remembering since she did just wake up from a coma.

Suddenly, my phone rings, making all of us jump. Then they all start laughing.

"What?" I ask while fishing out my phone.

"Seriously, hyung? What the hell is that ring-tone of yours?" Seungri asks, laughing.

"What's wrong with my ring-tone?" I ask defensively. I glance at the caller ID. I forget about the guys as I quickly answer.

"Oppa!"


	9. Excusable Lies

**[April 2010]**

**[Daesung POV]**

"Oh, Jiyoung-ah." I mumble. The guys suddenly turn silent once they hear me say her name. Jiyong and YoungBae share a look of disgust. I roll my eyes and leave the room. I sit on my bed in my room.

"Where are you, oppa?" Jiyoung asks, her voice cheerful.

"At my house. Wae?"

"Because appa and umma are wondering why we're here so early."

I slap my forehead. Crap, I haven't thought of an excuse yet. Jiyoung and I weren't supposed to come back to Korea until July. But, we came back here just a few weeks ago. We came back because… because of Mi Sun. Of course it's because of her. When Seunghyun hyung contacted me, saying that Mi Sun was showing some signs of waking up, I was already packing.

I didn't really give Jiyoung an excuse. She assumed it was because I had another set of meetings in Korea, and I didn't feel like correcting her. Besides, I know she'd go insane if I told her that we were returning just for another girl. Jiyoung and her parents don't know anything about Mi Sun or my past. Apparently, they don't really seem to care.

"Wait. Appa wants to talk to you." Jiyoung says.

"Wait, what? Jiyoung, I—"

"Hello, Daesung." A deep, manly voice greets on the other line.

"H-hello, s-sir." I stutter.

He chuckles. "Don't be so nervous, Daesung. I'm not going to bite; you know that. My wife and I are just curious why you guys came back so early."

I gulp. "Well, I had some business to attend over here. It's something I couldn't miss." I say. Well, it really isn't a lie, right?

"Ah, I see. That's funny, your father didn't tell me anything about that." He replies. I wipe my hands on my legs, trying to take away the sweat forming.

"It's a personal kind of business. Don't tell my father, but it's something extra for my company." I lie.

"Oh! Well, then I completely understand. That's nice. You're doing something on your own. I'm sure you're doing your father proud."

"Neh." I answer. That's all I can say. I don't want to say any more lies. He gives the phone back to his daughter.

"Oppa, we are going back to America, right?" Jiyoung asks.

I bite my lip. I'm not sure about that. Mi Sun just woke up and I really want to see her again. But she can't remember me. How can I talk and see her again then? Maybe I can refresh her memory by going to our special place… No, I don't think I'm ever going back to America until Mi Sun gets her memory back.

"Oppa?" Jiyoung calls on the other side.

"Yes, we're going back soon." I blurt out. I slam my head against the wall, making a loud bang.

"Oppa? Are you okay?" Jiyoung asks, sounding worried.

I sigh and close my eyes tightly. "Yes, yes I'm fine."

"Good! So, when are we going back? You know I want I want to get married in America, oppa."

"What?" I shout, surprised. I open my eyes wide open.

"Hmm? What's wrong, oppa?"

"What did you just say?" I ask, hoping she didn't just say what I thought she just said.

"Oh, remember? On our flight to America, I told you I wanted to get married in America? Come on, Daesung oppa. Don't you remember it?"

I growl silently as I shut my eyes close once more. "Of course I remember it." I mumble. Aish, how could I forget it? I spent days just thinking about it. Now that Mi Sun is awake. Should I still follow through on the marriage?

"Great! I have to go now, oppa. I have lunch meeting to prepare for tomorrow. You're picking me up, right?" She asks.

"Neh." I repeat. Since when did I become so speechless? I talk almost every day in front of tons of people for crying out loud!

"Okay, oppa. See you tomorrow!" Then she hangs up.

I throw my phone on my bed and start banging my head on the wall numerous times.

"Hyung! Have you gone mad?" Seungri shouts, hearing my head banging.

"Maybe I have." I answer softly.

~O~O~

"Oh, hello. You're Kang Daesung, right?"

I nod, not really trusting my voice right now. Just seeing Mi Sun makes my heart jump for joy, but her asking who I am just tears me apart.

"Who's he?" She asks, pointing to Seunghyun hyung behind me.

"I'm Choi Seunghyun. Nice to meet you, Mi Sun-shi." Hyung says, reaching out for a handshake. Mi Sun smiles and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Um, who are they?" She asks once the other three enter the room. Jiyong, YoungBae, and Seungri introduce themselves.

I stay in the back of the room as I silently watch them converse. I twitch whenever I see her show that breath-taking smile. Why am I bringing myself so much pain? Oh right, it's because I miss seeing her, and because I feel guilty. Ever since that day I left with Jiyoung to go to America, I completely forgot about Mi Sun. I gave up hope about her waking up a long time go. That's why I left Korea so easily, so freely. Now, I feel like kicking myself for feeling that way.

Seeing that smile on her face… makes me want to turn back time and stay by her side no matter what. I left her in a coma, with nobody visiting her.

"Daesung-shi."

I snap out of my thoughts and meet Mi Sun's brown eyes. I feel my knees go weak in just one second. But I also feel a stab in my heart as I hear her call me formally. Mi Sun never called me formally, even when we first met. This proves that she doesn't remember me, and it's breaking my heart into pieces.

_Mi Sun-ah, please remember me soon. Take me out of misery,_ I plead silently as I plaster a smile on my face. At least I should try smiling…


	10. Refreshing Start

**[May 2010]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

"Oh, Seunghyun-shi." I say as I bow. "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping by." Seunghyun smiles as he sits down on the chair next to my bed. I'm still in the hospital, but I hear I'm going to be released tomorrow. Seunghyun, Jiyong, Seungri, and YoungBae have been visiting me often. Daesung visits me, too, but why do I get the feeling that I'm hurting him?

"Have you found out where you're going to stay after tomorrow?" Seunghyun asks, playing with his fingers.

"Ani. Not yet. Why?" I ask.

"I mean I know a place where you can stay…" Seunghyun trails off.

"Wouldn't it be awkward if I stayed at your place? Thank you, but—"

"Oh no!" Seunghyun interrupts me. "I don't mean my place, but Daesung… has a big empty house. He does get lonely."

I pause. Daesung? I hardly know him, though. Besides, I have no right to barge in there. He's a complete stranger. What if he's some rapist or killer or something? Aish, what's wrong with my head? Daesung seems nice. Plus, he has a really nice smile. But why am I getting the feeling that he's only forcing himself to smile? I should really stop acting like I know him.

"Does Daesung-shi know about this?" I ask.

"You mean you're actually considering it?" Seunghyun perks up.

"I didn't say that." I quickly reply. I sigh. "I mean, I don't know. I barely know you guys."

Seunghyun gives a bitter smile. "Yeah. Do you know anybody else?"

I frown, thinking. Why is my mind always coming up blank? I bite my lip and shake my head. "No. I only know you guys."

"See? That's why you should stay at Daesung's place for a while. I'm sure he won't mind."

I hesitate. "Well…"

~O~O~

**[May 2010; The Next Day]**

**[Daesung POV]**

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Who could that be?" I wonder out loud. I leave my office and open the front door. "Oh! Seunghyun hyung! What brings you here?" I ask.

He points his thumb behind him. "I have a surprise for you."

"What is it? Hyung, you do know that my birthday was last month, right?"

I hear a soft gasp come from behind hyung. What the hell? Did he bring me some…? No way! Hyung isn't like that. Aish, I think wrong, but that doesn't keep my curiosity from coming out. I tiptoe, trying to peer over hyung's shoulder.

"Oh, I know. But I just feel like giving you something." Seunghyun says, bringing my attention back to him. "Well?"

"What?" I ask.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" He smirks.

"Oh, right." I step aside and he walks in. I was about to close the door until another figure in the doorway catches my attention. My eyes widen.

"Mi Sun?" I choke out.

"Surprise!" Hyung's voice shouts behind me.

~O~O~

"So, can she stay?"

"What are you thinking?" I hiss, glaring at Seunghyun hyung. Hyung leans against the counter in the kitchen. What was he thinking? Does he really think I'd let Mi Sun stay? Well, of course I would let her—Aish! I had to pull hyung away from Mi Sun and we're currently having a talk in the kitchen. We left Mi Sun in the living room, waiting.

"What? Don't you want her to stay?" He asks, eyeing me.

"You do realize that I have a girlfriend." I say through gritted teeth.

Hyung rolls his eyes. "You're not answering the question." He sings, mocking me. "Oh, come on, Daesung! You know you want her to stay."

I open my mouth. But I close it back up. My heart flutters just thinking about Mi Sun and I staying under one roof, alone… Before, Mi Sun always wished we lived together without our parents pulling us apart. I would dream about us married with Mi Sun in the kitchen, cooking, while I was helping her, watching her hum a song as we got dinner ready. Aish!

Seunghyun pokes my forehead. "Yah! So, can she stay or not?"

"I don't know…"

"If not, then she'll stay with me." Seunghyun smirks.

"Absolutely not!" I growl.

Hyung laughs. "Your expressions crack me up. I take that as a yes, right?"

"No! I forbid you to let her stay at your place! Who knows what you'll do to her!" I hiss.

Hyung whacks my head. "Babo! I mean is that a yes for her to stay at your place!" Hyung rolls his eyes.

"Oh." I mutter stupidly.

I bite my lip; my dreams of Mi Sun and I being a married couple in our own home plays in my mind. I can't help but smile at the thought. But those dreams are instantly crash when I remember Mi Sun's condition. How can I have those dreams when she won't even remember mentioning them before?

"Don't think about her memory loss. Maybe this is a way to start over with her." Seunghyun hyung says as if reading my mind.

"But it won't be the same." I mumble looking down at my feet.

"Of course it'll be the same."

"You don't understand. I've known her my whole life. _I _know her whole life, but she doesn't. I can't start over with her when I already know everything about her." I say softly.

"If you do let her stay, then show her around to the places you guys always went to before, show her old pictures, talk to her about your memories. You know, try to refresh her memory." Hyung suggests.

I think about it. That doesn't sound so bad. Maybe I can get her to remember everything again. I find myself smiling at the idea.

"Fine. I'll let her stay."


	11. What's In Their Minds

**[May 2010]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

"So, here's your room." Daesung says, opening a door.

"Wah." I say in amazement. I step into the room and look around.

Daesung stands beside me. "Sorry if it's a little small. All my bigger rooms are used for something else."

"Small? This room is huge!" I shout. Daesung chuckles as I plop down on the single bed. I cross my legs and look out the window. I sigh the same time Daesung does. I meet his eyes. I thought he was looking out the window, but, no, he was staring right at me. He gives me a brilliant smile, one that catches my breath.

I feel my cheeks heat up as I look back out to the window. "What?" I ask.

"Nothing. You're still amazed by all my stuff." He says.

"Still?" I ask, catching the word. I look back at him. Why does he say that like he knows me? His eyes widen.

"I m-mean… Never mind." He shakes his head.

I shrug and let it go. It goes quiet as none of us dare to speak. For some reason, it's a comfortable silence. It feels like I'm already comfortable around him. Suddenly, my stomach growling breaks the silence. I hug my stomach and scrunch my nose. That's so embarrassing! My cheeks heat up once more.

A laugh makes me forget about my stomach. I look up and see Daesung laughing, his eyes turning into small eye smiles. A smile creeps up on my face as I look at him.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"You look like a little girl when you hold your stomach. It's cute." He replies, smiling at me. My blush deepens from his compliment. He extends his hand out. "Come. I should make you some food."

I never leave his eyes as I take his hand. I don't know how, but his smile widens as he leads me out of the room. I feel his fingers lace with mine as we go into the kitchen. I know I should pull my hand away since I really don't know him that well, but I just can't. Holding his hand makes me feel safe, feel warm.

Daesung tells me to sit on the stool as he lets go of my hand. He starts getting some ingredients out. I watch silently as he pulls out some eggs. I jump off the stool.

"Let me cook." I say, reaching for the eggs.

He pulls them away from me. "No, I'll cook. You're the guest."

"Exactly why I should cook. You're already letting me— a stranger— stay here. I might as well do something for you." I say, grabbing for the eggs again.

Daesung freezes. I stop and look at him. "What?" I ask.

"You're not a—Never mind." He dismisses. I give him a weird look. I'm not a what? He hands me the eggs.

"Here." He smiles. But why does it look different?

I take the eggs. "Really?"

"Yeah. Just make sure it's good." He chuckles as he nudges me by his elbow. I laugh, shrugging off his weird behavior. I turn to the stove and reach for a frying pan. "You can go do whatever. I'll call you when you're done."

"No, I think I'll just wait here." He smiles as he leans against the counter beside me. He crosses his arms and watches me, his smile still in place. Why does he want to watch me cook? God, he's such a weirdo.

~O~O~

**[Daesung POV]**

I feel a smiling creeping up on my face as I watch her cook eggs. My grin gets even wider when she starts humming. I lean closer to hear what kind of tune. As the melody enters my ears, I straighten up, eyes wide. That's the song I hum to her whenever I'm with her. I slide my eyes back over to her face.

There's a contented smile playing her pink lips and a gentle look in her eyes as her eyebrows are connected. I chuckle. She always scrunches up her eyebrows like that whenever she's focused on something. She glances up at me for a second then goes back to look at her work.

"What's so funny?" She asks, her voice curious.

I shake my head. "Nothing. That song you're humming sounds familiar, that's all." I smile.

"Oh, really? Actually, I didn't know this was a song. It just popped into my mind, and I started humming." She sighs. "For some reason, it makes me feel calm, comfortable. Like it's a piece of home."

_Just look at me. Your only home was me, _was what I wanted to say. But I kept my mouth shut. Maybe I shouldn't push for her memory just yet. Maybe I should slowly ease my way through. I mean she's already humming the song. Mi Sun continues to cook and I go stand behind her. I can't help it, but my eyes roam her body up and down.

I bite my lip. Oh, how I want to wrap my arms around her from behind. I take a step forward. I take another step, and another, and another until I'm directly behind her. I bring my hands up—

"I'm done!" She sings as she turns around with a plate of eggs in her hands. Her eyes widen as she sees how close I am to her. The only thing in between us is that damn plate of eggs. "Um…"

"I'll take that." I say, grabbing the plate from her hands. I manage to smile. I turn around and make my way out of the kitchen. "Go get our drinks, will you?" I say on my way out. I hear her looking through the cabinets after a short silence. I place the plate on the table and slump in my chair.

I rub my eyes, a habit whenever I'm frustrated or confused. Aish, is this what you call hormones? If so, then they came a little late. I didn't feel this tempted back then. But maybe that's because Mi Sun and I are alone in a house…

Aish!

I bang my head onto the table repeatedly.

"Omo! What the hell? What's wrong?" A high and soft voice asks. I feel a pair of hands grab my shoulders.

"Sorry. I'm trying to keep myself awake." I lie. Mi Sun's soft hand rests on my forehead. I melt from her touch.

"You don't seem sick. Am I just boring you?" She asks, setting our drinks on the table. She takes a seat next to me.

"Ani! No, you never bore me. Come on. Let's eat. I bet your hungry." I change the subject. I put some eggs on her plate. "Eat up. I'm going to take you out later."

"Oh? Where to?" She asks, shoving a spoonful into her mouth.

I smile. "Somewhere fun."


	12. Pushing A Memory

**[May 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

Daesung smiles as he sees a familiar looking house coming up the road. He glances outside his window, seeing the neighborhood he grew up in.

"Where are we?" Mi Sun's voice enters his ears.

Daesung looks at her, but Mi Sun is looking out the side of her window. "My parent's house." Daesung replies. Mi Sun looks at him.

"Your parent's house? Why?"

He shrugs. "Don't worry, we're not going to meet my parents." He sees her sigh in relief as he focuses his attention back on the road. He doesn't want another accident happening.

"Then why are we here?"

"Just to walk around. I like my neighborhood. It's a peaceful place." He smiles, remembering all the memories he had with Mi Sun before. His smile drops as her sudden memory loss enters his now saddened mind. Will she be able to remember their most cherished childhood memories?

~O~O~

**[Daesung POV]**

I park my car a few feet away from my parents' house, just so my parents won't be able to see my car from the windows. I turn off the engine and climb out. I quickly walk to the passenger side and open the door. I extend my hand out to Mi Sun. She looks up at me with wide eyes. I give her a smile, feeling like that teenage boy again.

Red creeps up on her cheeks as she takes my hand and gets out of the car. Once out, I close the door and find her in front of me, looking at my parents' house. I come closer behind her. Her scent surrounds me. I smile wider.

"Is that your parents' house?" she asks.

"Ah, yes." I say, snapping out of my trance. I stand next to her.

"It's huge." She says in awe. Then she mumbles something.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." She smiles shyly at me.

I take a few steps ahead. "Come on. Let's walk."

She falls in step with me. We pass my parent's house when I feel her grip loosening. I tighten my hold without looking at her. I start leading her and turn left. My smile returns as I see the neighborhood playground. It was the playground Mi Sun and I used to play at when we were kids, actually we still played there whenever we wanted to go back to our childhood days. Hopefully, this will get her memory back.

~O~O~

I lean against the tree as I watch her eyes light up at the sight of the playground. She smiles as she spots the two swings. I smile as well. Mi Sun always did love the swings the most. She sits on the swing then hesitates. I frown and walk towards her from behind. I grab both of the chains holding the swing and look over her. She looks up at me, our noses almost touching.

"What's wrong?" I ask before I do something I might regret later on.

"Can you push me?" She asks after a moment of hesitation.

I smile and move my face away. I remove my hands from the chains. I was about to push her until another memory flashed in my mind. I smile wider. I grab the chains again and hoist myself up, planting my feet on the seat in between her. She jumps and looks up.

"Yah! What do you think you're doing?" She asks, surprised.

The side of my lips twitched, but I kept my smile up. She doesn't recognize it… "What? This is how I push people on swings." I say. I start pushing my body back and forth. After a few seconds, we were already swinging back and forth as high as the swing could handle.

The only sound in the whole playground is filled with our laughs and the creeks of the swing every time we move. I look down and see a bright smile on Mi Sun's face. Whenever Mi Sun and I would visit the playground, we would always do this at one point. Mi Sun loved it whenever I would swing with her. Now, I wonder if she remembers anything like this…

_Snap!_

We were up in the air when the sound echoed. Next thing I knew, our bodies were flying across the playground. I land on my chest, a hard impact. I cough a couple of times. Good thing this place is covered with sand. I look up and see that the chains of the swing broke. Maybe we shouldn't have done that…

Mi Sun! Aish! Where is she? I look around me frantically and find her a few feet away from me, in a little puddle next to the slide. I run over to her and hold her in my arms.

"Mi Sun-ah. Talk to me. Are you okay?" I breathe. Her eyes are still closed. Her lips aren't moving. I lightly slap her cheeks. "Mi Sun-ah! Yah! Can you hear me?" I shout. I bring my head down to her chest, listening for a heartbeat.

I suddenly hear a soft giggle above me. I look up at her with wide eyes. There's a huge smile across her face. She opens one of her eyes, peeking at me. "You should really hear yourself." She giggles once more. I look at her, not even blinking. She opens her eyes and looks at me. She sits up, my arms dropping to my sides.

"What a ride that was, neh?" She laughs. I don't reply, just simply staring at her. "What?" She asks, cocking her head to the side.

"Aish." I mutter as I enfold her in a tight hug. "Don't…" I sigh, calming my nerves. "Don't do that ever again."


	13. A Memory Broken

**[May 2010]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

"How about we go on the monkey bars?"

I nod, smiling when he turns his back on me. I don't know why, but this boy is making me smiling way too much. Maybe its' his own infectious smile that brings me up. I wrap my arms around myself and close my eyes, remembering the feel of his hug. Something tickles my mind. A different, a familiar image starts to take form in my mind…

"Are you cold?"

I open my eyes, the familiar looking image fading away quickly. I meet Daesung's eyes. I smile sheepishly, speechless. This is another thing. I can't seem to talk with this boy. It's not that I'm uncomfortable with him, but it's just that he really takes my breath away. It's corny, I know, but it's true.

"I have a jacket in my car. I'll go get it for you." He says, running off before I can even call his name.

I sit on the sand and lean my back against the ladder of the monkey bars. I sigh as I watch him run away. What is it about Kang Daesung that makes me feel like I'm going crazy?

~O~O~

"Maybe this was a bad idea." He says, struggling to pick up his weight.

I giggle and watch in go through the monkey bars without his feet touching the floor. I hug myself once again, inhaling his scent on his jacket. "How about we just go back?" I ask.

He whips his head to me, eyes wide. He loses his grip and falls on his back. I run towards him. "You babo." I mutter as I help him up.

"Go back? Already? Does that mean—"

"What?" I ask, interrupting him.

"Nothing." He shakes his head. "Come on. I think we should go back home. My whole body is already tired."

I look at him, but don't say anything. I follow him back to the car. Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted him, and then maybe he could've finished his question. Once we get to the car, Daesung opens the door for me again. I blush and climb in. After he gets in, we start driving off. As if on instinct, I turn my body and look out the window. I can't seem to get my eyes off the whole neighborhood. But that's probably because all the houses are huge, especially his parent's house. I wonder what Daesung's job is; he's never mentioned it yet.

Warmth suddenly wraps around my hand. I look down then look up at Daesung. Another grin shows on his face. My own lips twitch up from the sight. I sigh and look back out the window, not wanting to take my hand away.

~O~O~

We get to his house past lunchtime. He drove us around after our trip to the playground. He bought us some fast food during our drive. Every once in a while, he would chuckle to himself, as if he's thinking of something… Either that or I had some left over food on my face. I hope he's just thinking of something.

Daesung, being the gentleman he is, opens my car door and the front door of his house for me. I go inside and instantly take off my shoes. I take off his jacket and hand it back to him.

"Keep it." He smiles. Before I can respond, he goes to his room. Once I hear the door shut, I go to my designated room. I gasp, still not used to seeing a huge room. I hug the jacket as I explore the room. I take a peek in the closet. My eyes widen.

It's a huge walk-in closet. And it's already fully stocked with clothes! I walk in slowly. I touch one of the shirts then look at the tags. I gasp. $200! I take a step back and turn around, looking at different clothing. $550!

"What the—?" I stop as something catches my eyes.

I go deeper into the closet and see a fully stocked shelf of shoes. I pick up a pair of plain black heels. I shrug and try it on. It's a perfect fit. I thought it would be a little cheap since it looks plain, but it actually cost more than $500! Is Daesung really that rich to afford all these clothes?

But wait.

Why does Daesung have a bunch of girls clothing? Was he expecting me to stay here? No, Daesung seemed surprised when Seunghyun told him I was staying over for a while. So, why does he have all these and all in my size? Does he like wearing girls clothing?

I burst out laughing at my idiotic mind.

I place the shoes back and carefully walk out of the closet, as if one wrong move could tear the whole place down. I continue to look around the bathroom (which was also huge), and the rest of the room. After a while, I sit down on my bed with a sigh. I squeeze the jacket that I never let go. Then an idea popped into my head. I run outside my room, and pop my head out. It's completely quiet in the house. Daesung is still in his room. Maybe he's taking a shower, or he headed out again. Being quiet as I can, I step out of my room and start exploring the rest of the house.

**A/N: Ah, very short chapter. I'm sorry. I promise you that everything will get better~ **

**Comment? :)**


	14. Just Mere Curiosity

**[May 2010]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

I pass by the kitchen since I've already seen the whole thing. I silently walk around the living room. I lightly touch the thin yet huge TV on the wall. I softly whistle. I take a peek out the three windows in the living room. My eyes grow wide.

The backyard is practically a golf-field!

Omo! He even has a man-made pool with the slide. Right across from the pool, there's a little wooden gazebo. I reluctantly turn away from the window. I should explore the rest of the house before I go outside. I tiptoe past Daesung's room and walk past my room. I walk into the hallway with three more rooms. I open the first door on the right. It's an office room. It's fully decked with a fireplace, dozens of bookshelves with amazing books, and right in the middle of it all, there's a desk with papers stacked on top on it.

This must be where Daesung works or something. Maybe I shouldn't snoop in here just yet. What can I say? I'm curious about Daesung. I hardly know him yet he takes me in and gives me a place to stay. Even though he is kind of weird. I mean who smiles like that all the time? I close the door and go across the hall and open the door on the left.

It's another spare room. I scrunch up my nose and close the door. I go walk down farther into the hallway and face the last door at the end. I turn the doorknob. I cock my head to the side. Why won't this one open? I turn the knob again, just to be sure. I let go with a sigh. I might as well let it go. Maybe it's something too personal, that's why it's locked. I can't even ask him about it because then he'll know I went snooping around his house. Then he'll really kick me out. I won't have anywhere to go. I should just keep my mouth shut.

I go back down to the kitchen and start looking around the fridge for some milk. I squeak in glee as I find a box of cookies in the pantry. Mmm, milk and cookies, sounds good already.

~O~O~

**[Daesung POV]**

I chuckle silently as I watch Mi Sun attack the cookies and gulp down the milk. I remember her going crazy for milk and cookies whenever we enter a kitchen. She would always have milk and cookies before she goes to sleep. She instantly becomes a child when it comes to her favorite. She's still the same…

But yet so different.

I close my eyes and gulp down hard. I plaster a smile on my face and return back to my room. I saw her going around the house. I'm sure she didn't know I saw her look at everything. Well, everything except for that last room at the end of the hall. I haven't opened that room in a while. Maybe I should visit it just once…

No, I shouldn't. Not yet. I think I should wait a little longer. The vibration of my phone in my pocket makes me jump. I take out my phone and look at the caller ID. I put the phone up to my ear.

"Yoboseyo?" I answer.

"Daesung-ah! What are you doing?" Seunghyun hyung sings on the other line.

I roll my eyes. "Just got home from the park."

"With who?"

"Who else would I go to the park with?" There was a moment of silence on the other line. I roll my eyes once more. "I was with Mi Sun." I say with a sigh.

"Oh! Right. Any luck?" He asks.

I purse my lips out. "No, none at all. Us going there just broke a memory, so to say."

"What do you mean?"

"Mi Sun and I used to love swinging together. In mid-swing today, the chains holding the swing snapped. I guess it's a sign. It's like we broke a memory. The swing was a sign to say that I can't bring it back to her." I end with a dejected sigh.

"If I was with you right now, I would slap you." Hyung says.

I feel my face scrunch up. "What? Why?"

"You babo. Never think that way. Don't give up hope. I'm sure she would at least feel a bit of familiarity."

"You could be right." I say, a tinge of reluctance in my voice.

I could practically imagine hyung rolling his eyes at me. "I'm always right. Now, go off and woo your girl."

"Nice choice of words, hyung." I chuckle.

"Shut up." He snorts. "And I just remembered, we have a meeting to attend tomorrow."

"But what am I going to do with Mi Sun?" I ask.

"Don't ask me. I'm not the one who's taking care of her." He replies, a hint of a smile in his voice.

"Yah! You brought her here without even asking me!" I shout.

Hyung laughs a deep, hearty laugh. "Oh, I know! I—"

"Hyung~!" a voice sings on the other end.

"What the hell? How did you guys get in my house?" Hyung shouts.

"Where do you think? From the back." the voice replies. That sounds like YoungBae. Two more voices shout in the background of approval. That must be Jiyong and Seungri, too.

"Aish. I have to go now. I need to go check the locks in my backyard. Because for some reason, homeless idiots keep coming into my house." Seunghyun hyung tells me. I laugh as I hear the other three choruses, "Hyung!"

"Shut up! You guys need your _own_ damn houses." Hyung says, probably sticking his tongue out at the three. "Alright, Daesung. Go off and have fun with Mi Sun." Hyung tells me this time.

I cringe at the tone of his voice when he says that. "Hyung, you're so wrong."

There was another deep laugh from him before he hangs up.


	15. She Takes One Step

**[May 2010; A Week Later]**

**[Daesung POV]**

"Going out again?" I smile and nod. She tosses me a jacket. "Bring that with you. I hear it's going to get a little cold later today."

"Thanks." I reply. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here alone?"

She laughs, a soft melody to my ears. "You babo. You've been going in and out for these past few days. Don't you think I know how to take care of your house already?"

"I could care less about the house, Mi Sun. What I'm asking is about you." I say, half-joking, half-serious.

Mi Sun rolls her eyes at me and picks up my bag and papers. "Oh, I know. But you do realize that you ask that same question every time you're about to leave, don't you? Of course I'm going to be fine."

I smile and cringe a little in the inside. She's got a point. But I can't help it. I can't stand to think of her alone in an empty house. Do you have any idea how many worst-case scenarios spin through my mind the whole time I'm away? I even have stupid ones like a group of monkeys would smash through the house and eat her…

Yes, it's _very _stupid.

A doorbell rings. That must be Seunghyun hyung. Mi Sun pushes me towards the front door and hands me my bag and papers. She opens the door and gives a smile to hyung.

"Thank god you're here. Please, take him away. He has _more important _things to worry about." She says to hyung, but looks at me.

"He's never had a hard time leaving the house before. But I guess that's because he has you to worry about now." Hyung says, laughing a little as I give him a glare. Hyung takes my arm and pulls me out of my house. I yelp softly in protest. Should I even do that anymore? This is practically our routine.

"You two better hurry up before you get late. I know this meeting is a big one." Mi Sun says. We reluctantly start walking towards hyung's black BMW. Well, _I _reluctantly walk towards the car. "Fighting!" I hear Mi Sun shout.

I smile, and give her a small wave before going in the car.

"I'm glad you two are closer." Hyung says as he backs out of the driveway.

"Yeah." I say, distracted. While we drive off, I look out my window and make sure Mi Sun was able to go inside and close the front door.

_Smack!_

"Aish! Yah, hyung! What?" I exclaim as I look at him.

"Keep your eyes on the road." He smiles.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" I ask in disbelief.

"Nope." Hyung smacks his lips at the 'p'. "So, how's the progress? It's already been a week."

"I don't think we're going anywhere. I brought her to two of our favorite restaurants, the park, her old neighborhood—"

"Old neighborhood? Does that mean she saw her mother?" He interrupts.

I shake my head. "No. Actually, while she was busy, I sneaked off and checked her mom's house. You know, maybe fill her mom in about Mi Sun's condition. Maybe the sight of her mom would bring back at least her childhood memories back, but…" I bite my lip.

"But…" Hyung echoes.

"Her mother doesn't live there anymore."

~O~O~

**[Mi Sun POV]**

I place my hands on my hips and cock my head to the side as I survey the huge living room. I scrunch my nose. It's a total mess in here. I walk off into the kitchen. Ugh, it's a bigger mess in here. I go to his office. My jaw drops. It's like a tornado went through here!

If I were with Daesung right now, I would smack him.

How can he stand to live in a messy house like this? I go back to the kitchen and look in the garage. I think I saw some cleaning supplies in here. I smile as I find it on a shelf next to his car. I reach up and grab a duster. My smile was replaced with a scowl as I inspect it. This duster is as dirty as his TV! I growl in frustration. I throw the duster in the trash and find the vacuum. I was bringing it back inside when some of its' parts fall off.

"Aish!" I shout and kick the useless thing. More parts fall out; even the handle falls off. This is going into the dumpster. After a few minutes, it turns out every cleaning utensil is useless. I go back to the kitchen and look around. No food, either. I guess I'm going to have to go shopping, and I might as well do it today. Daesung has been working his butt off and he let me stay here, so I should clean this place up; also, because I can't stand seeing a room so dirty.

I go to the kitchen. There's a small rack on the wall with keys to Daesung's cars. I purse my lips and take the keys to the Porsche. Hey, I like that car, can't help myself. I giggle and jump inside. My hand hovers over the wheel when I freeze once a thought comes into my mind.

I can't drive!

I don't think I know how to drive, that is. I groan and my head falls on the wheel. How am I going to get the stuff then? How am I going to clean the house? I sit up. Maybe I can call one of Daesung's friends! I think Daesung put their numbers into my phone. Yes! He did! I was about to take the phone Daesung bought me when something flashed in my mind.

I drop my phone and it falls to my lap. It's that feeling again…I slowly close my eyes, looking at what my mind is forming. I'm in a car; I'm behind the wheel with my hands moving it. Then I look through the window, and everything is moving past me. Then it changes…It's like I'm seeing through someone's eyes now. A white car passes by. I gasp as I see the driver. That's me! That's me driving!

I abruptly open my eyes. It looks different, but it feels completely familiar…I hold the keys up. Like a new light in my mind, I put the keys in the ignition and start the car while the garage opens. It's as if I'm letting my newfound mind and body do the work, my hands and feet automatically know what they're doing.

Before I knew it, I'm already out of the garage and on the road, driving. My eyes widen as I continue what I'm doing. It like this is all on instinct, like I've done this before.

As if I'm remembering a memory, a memory I absolutely didn't know I had.


	16. Giving It Another Shot

**[May 2010; Days Later]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

"Come on, let's go out." He says, throwing me a water bottle.

"Don't you have work?" I ask, gripping the bottle.

He shakes his head as he drinks from the water. I silently watch as a drop of it misses his mouth and trails from the corner of his mouth down his chin. I shudder and look away. These past few days, despite him working so much, Daesung always manages to spend some time with me. Not that I'm complaining or not that I'm bragging, but he really doesn't have to do that. I know he's really busy with work and all. I'm going to have to talk to him about this.

"Daesung…" I call to him.

He stops drinking and smiles. "Yes?"

"I—Where are we going?" I change my words. Yes, I chickened out. Even though he should focus on his job more… I can't help, but feel selfish inside. He makes me happy, comfortable. A sigh escapes my lips. I'm so selfish…

"Let's go." He takes my hand and leads us out the door. "We should get there before everyone else does."

"Everyone else?" I wonder out loud.

He simply smiles and we get in the car. Once on the road, Daesung says, "By the way, thank you for cleaning my house every once in a while." He chuckles.

"Yeah, yeah." I wave it off, a smile on my face. "Your cleaning supplies were crap, though."

"Oh, I didn't even know I had those." Daesung mumbles sheepishly, glancing at me. "But they look new."

"That's because I bought those recently and threw the old ones away."

"How did you manage to go to the store without me then?"

I roll my eyes. "I flew to the market."

He swiftly pinches my cheek. "Don't act so cute." Heat rushes up to my cheeks, and I look away so he won't see it. "So, how did you really get to the market? Did one of my friends bring you?"

"No, I drove there myself." I say, remembering the weird incident in the car a few days ago. Actually, I'm still in shock. I don't know what came over me.

"Really?" Daesung yells, his voice high. He looks at me in disbelief.

"Yah! Eyes on the road! You could get us killed." I scold. His eyes widen and he shakes his head furiously, but turns his attention back on the road.

"You really drove?" He asks softly, as if in deep thought.

"Yes. Now, will you tell me where we're going?" I ask.

"Amazing." He murmurs softly, obviously ignoring me.

~O~O~

**[Daesung POV]**

She actually remembered.

I feel like shouting my lungs out. She actually remembered! Even if it's just about driving, I can't believe she remembered. As far as I know, she didn't know how to drive right after she woke up. I still have a chance…

I hear her squeal. I laugh and park the car, feeling light. I rush over and open her car door. She takes my extended hand and gets out. She starts jumping beside me as I lock the car doors.

"An amusement park?" She squeals.

I nod my head, smiling. "You like them, right?"

"Of course! Come on, I wanna get to the rides before other people do." She pulls on my hand and starts running, dragging me along.

Before, Mi Sun and I would always go to this amusement park every year. It was our tradition. I've already missed it twice when Mi Sun was still in her coma, and I'm not going to miss it again even though Mi Sun has memory loss.

"You want to go on this one first?" I ask in disbelief. I look up at the ride, hiding another smile. This was always the first ride we would go on to.

"Yes! It looks fun." She smiles.

I look down, at our twined hands. I bet she doesn't even realize it. I squeeze it, like I always do. "It is fun." I mumble.

"You've ridden it before?"

"Of course! I rode it with—" I stop myself.

"With who?"

"My friends." I lie. She nods her head and looks up at the ride again. _Friends, my ass, _I thought. They don't even know about this. I don't bring them here because I know we'll make chaos. It's how we goof off; putting on masks and clown around the place. But I don't want _this _place tainted with Seunghyun hyung and Seungri's stupidity. This place is only for Mi Sun and I, no one else.

"Next in line!" A voice shouts.

"That's us. Let's go!" Mi Sun squeals, pulling me along with her.

By the time we got off the ride a few minutes later, I relaxed. It was like we were those lovesick teenagers again. Only this time, maybe, just maybe, there won't be anything getting in our way.


	17. The Instinct Of Your Heart

**[May 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

Daesung and Mi Sun walked hand in hand around the booths. With one of her hands occupied, Mi Sun carries a pink stuffed pig in the other hand. Daesung won that for her after shooting the little clowns many times. If Daesung couldn't win the pig, he would be broke by now.

It's already 3 in the afternoon. They spent their whole time riding the rides, enjoying each other's company. The two were completely oblivious to the other people around them as they chat happily. Already lost in his happiness and memories, Daesung lets go of Mi Sun's hand and slings his arm around her shoulders instead. Mi Sun, who was laughing at a joke Daesung told, gasps silently as he pulls her closer to him and softly kisses her hair.

To Daesung, it was nothing. They would always do this at one point, and stay that way for the rest of the day. He just wanted to be closer to her, to smell her heart-stopping scent. Since this was their "routine", all he was waiting for was for her to wrap both of her arms around his waist.

But, Mi Sun on the other hand, couldn't do it. Frankly because she didn't know she was supposed to. Has Daesung forgotten that she's just some friend? They can't even be considered best friends. They have only known each other for just an amount of days. Mi Sun shakes her head, clearing away any thoughts that would put her down.

Right now, she'll be selfish, just like the other times. She stops thinking, and encircles both of her arms around Daesung's waist. He sighs in relief. He was beginning to think she was rejecting him.

"Dunk tank!" Daesung points.

"Bet I'll win." Mi Sun looks up at him, smirking.

"I guess we'll have to see then." Daesung says mischievously. They run off, competing to see who will win.

During the time here, Daesung really has forgotten about Mi Sun's condition. He was thrown back into his happy memories with her in this amusement park. He's using his memories and making them to the present. He can't help, but feel happy… not to mention, head over heels in love.

He hasn't felt his heart race like this in a while. He's embracing the feeling, overwhelmed by how she can make him feel. He's missed this feeling.

~O~O~

"In your pretty little face!" Mi Sun shouts as she throws Daesung a smug look. The employee that works at the Dunk Tank hands Mi Sun a big-sized puppy dog. Daesung pouts unconsciously as he watches Mi Sun hug the toy tight.

"Aish. You take things to seriously." Mi Sun mumbles as Daesung takes her hand silently and they start walking again. Daesung looks at her. Mi Sun holds the dog up, looking into its glassy brown eyes. She kisses the nose. With a sigh, she hands it over to Daesung.

"What? I'm not going to hold that for you." He says, raising an eyebrow.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "No, babo. It's for you."

Daesung's face lights up. "Really?"

Before Mi Sun could respond, Daesung snatches the dog from her grasp. His dazzling smile was back on his face and it left Mi Sun in awe. They continue to walk through the amusement park; no hands attached this time. It's already 5 pm, and the sky is already darkening. The place is even more crowded than the afternoon and the noises around them were endless. But Mi Sun and Daesung barely pay attention to it all, instead they only listen to the sounds of each other's laughter.

Without them realizing, their bodies were close once again. Daesung's arm was around Mi Sun's shoulders while both of her arms were tightly wrapped around his waist. As the time grows and the sky darkens, the lights go bright and their chatter never ends. Before they knew it, it's already 8:56 p.m. Daesung suddenly stops, making her halt and look up at him.

"What's the matter?" She asks.

He smiles and looks at his watch. "It's almost 9. They're going to pop the fireworks soon."

Her face lights up. "Fireworks?"

He nods. "I know a perfect place to watch them." He untangles himself from her and holds her hand. "Come on."

Mi Sun trails behind him, hoping that he would never let her go. Even if it were a simple hand placed upon her, she would be content. Because it gave her comfort, warmth… it gave her that familiar feeling, sending chills all over. On the other hand, Daesung didn't want a simple hand. He wanted more. He longed to hold her in his arms, pull her closer to him, to look into her brown eyes and find what was in his eyes: love.

Daesung and Mi Sun stop at a wooden bench with a small tree hovering over it. The place was a little far from the crowded areas, away from the eyes of strangers, but a perfect place for them to be alone and watch the sky do wonders.

As the clock reaches 9, a cheer from the crowds echo. Then bright, colorful lights emerge into the dark sky. Mi Sun and Daesung sit side by side on the bench, the fireworks making their eyes glow. But it was always more to Daesung. He takes a peek at her.

_Beautiful as always, _He thought.

He suddenly gulped as she lays her head on his shoulder. He slides his arm around her waist. Quickly, he picks her up and places her on his lap. With a gasp, she looks back at Daesung. He stares back, a hint of a smile on his face as his arms instinctively circles around her waist.

The pop and bang of the fireworks soon fade, as the two don't break their eye contact. The sparks of the fireworks glaze over both of their brown eyes, making it even harder to pull away. But why would they pull away? This is what he wants; all he wants is to be with her without anyone pulling them apart.

But for her, she wasn't sure for her heart and her head were telling her two different things. Her heart was beating erratically while her mind was protesting, telling her to pull away before something could bring her hopes up.

Then Daesung leans forward, slowly closing his eyes.

What is she to do?


	18. Triggering Her Mind

**[May 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

_Then Daesung leans forward, slowly closing his eyes._

_What is she to do?_

Then her heart and mind combine with the boom of the fireworks. Suddenly, something flashes in her mind… that familiar feeling was back. She closes her eyes as well, waiting to see what her mind has processed this time. The image was hazy, but it was enough to make her tremble.

It was she and Daesung on the very bench with fireworks shooting up in the background. Of course this would've been just a recollection of what just happened a few minutes ago, but she was wrong. This image was different.

In the image, Mi Sun was sitting while Daesung had laid his head on her lap. She was stroking his hair and humming the tune Mi Sun had been humming a few days now. Suddenly, it was as if the picture came to life, into a movie.

_"You know, I missed you." Daesung said, smiling._

_"We see each other everyday, you babo." Mi Sun replied, chuckling._

_"But, I miss you doing this. I miss having moments like this with you." He closed his eyes, loved the feeling of her fingers run through his hair._

_"Aish, you're so cheesy." She leans down and kisses Daesung's forehead._

_"But you love that, don't you?" He teases, looking up at her._

_She grins. "Yes, I love you."_

_Mi Sun leans down once again; this time, her lips touched his…_

In that same moment, their lips finally meet. Mi Sun softly gasps, but she doesn't pull away. The feel of his lips was like an explosion inside her, as if the feeling was building itself up all these years just to burst right here, right now.

Then she starts moving her lips, bringing her hands around his neck. Startled, Daesung starts moving his lips as well. The fireworks and their hearts were suddenly the only thing entering their ears. But the fireworks could never compare to the loud beating in their hearts. Because this was real, more real than they ever imagined.

Daesung was completely into the deep end, lost in his memories. All of it sprung back up in an instant. What a wonderful feeling he felt in such a long time…

Mi Sun was just drowning, drowning in what her mind kept showing. It was then that she realized: this wasn't just some image; it was another memory. A memory in which left her confused…

~O~O~

**[Daesung POV]**

I know I should stop, but do I really want to?

No, no I don't. A low growl rumbles deep in my throat as she kisses me a little more fiercely. Without breaking our kiss, I lay her down on the bench, her legs still on my lap. I squeeze one of her legs and she squeezes my arm in return.

Then we start battling. Our kisses soon became fierce, hungry. I never went this far before, but it feels like I've been starved for two years. And this is exactly filling me up. I groan as I feel her fingers weave through my hair.

I break away for air, but quickly crash my lips back down on hers as she pulls on the strands of my hair. She tastes so good. I almost forgot what it felt like to feel her lips, to feel her. Her teeth graze my bottom lip, almost making me lose my whole mind. Without thinking, my hand goes under her shirt…

"Thank you all for watching the show we put up. Please, enjoy the rest of your night here." A voice from the intercom around the amusement park says.

For that, we break away. Still in our position, we stare at each other. She blinks and soon reaches for my lips again, but this time it was short and sweet. She sits up, gently pushing me off her. She sits on the bench, but her legs were still on my lap. I stay quiet and watch her, my mind still processing what we just did.

Mi Sun looks right back at me, her expression calm. I give her a smile. And my heart jumps as she returns it.

"Maybe we should go now…" I say.

"I think that's a good idea." She mumbles. She swings her legs off my lap and I stand up, extending a hand to her. She takes it, but once she stands up, I let go of her hand and pull her close. I hug her, squeezing her tight as I inhale her scent.

"You make me go insane, Kang Daesung." She whispers.

I squeeze my eyes shut and bury my face in her shoulder, holding her tighter. I feel her arms around me, hugging me back. After a few more moments, we reluctantly part. I keep my arm around her shoulders as we walk back to the car in silence.

Once we're on the road, panic and worry suddenly hit me. Mi Sun is awfully being quiet. I take a glance at her. She has her head turned towards the window, her hands fidgeting in her lap. I take a deep breath in reach out to hold her hand. She freezes for a second before she relaxes.

"Are you hungry?" I ask, filling in the silence.

"No." She says, still not looking at me.

I don't reply. A sigh escapes my lips. Maybe I went too far a while ago. Mi Sun turns her head and looks at me this time. "Are you hungry?"

I shake my head. My stomach is swirling right now. I don't think I can manage to even chew food. I see a small smile appear on her face, but then she looks back out the window. After that, it was all silence once again.

I definitely don't regret what just happened a while ago, but I wish she would talk. It's starting to get me worried. What if_she's _regretting it? What if she got scared when I put my hand under her shirt? I shake my head.

Damn hormones.


	19. Morning And Night Exhaustion

**[May 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

Daesung and Mi Sun get to Daesung's house at 10:20 p.m. They both decide to call it a night. Because both of them are troubled, going here and there because of messed up minds. Without realizing, Daesung walks Mi Sun to her room. Once there, Mi Sun turns to Daesung. They stare silently at each other.

Daesung opens his mouth to say a soft good night to her, but in an instant, his words were cut off as he felt Mi Sun's lips on his. A little too soon, Mi Sun pulls away. She quickly turns around and opens her door. She steps inside and looks through the crack of the door.

"Good night, Daesung." She murmurs softly before closing the door in front of a dumbstruck Daesung. He shakes his head and lightly touches his lips. He smiles.

"Good night, Won Mi Sun." Daesung murmurs just as softly.

He turns his back and walks her to his own room, his mind already running through the events of today and this past week. He would go all the way back, back to the time when Daesung and Mi Sun were only 14 years old when they first confessed their love to each other. But he just couldn't. Not because he didn't want to, but because one particular event made him freeze.

His knees give out and he sits down on his bed, letting his head fall into his numb hands. How could he be so stupid? How could he _forget_?

Realization finally hit him hard in the gut as he remembers Mi Sun's condition. He practically took advantage of her. Now, what was Mi Sun really thinking?

~O~O~

**[Mi Sun POV]**

I toss and turn in my bed, squeeze my eyes shut, count sheep, and endlessly pound my head against the pillow. But nothing seems to get the remembrance of the feeling his lips gave me. I shudder under the thick covers. Why is he doing this to me? Is he playing around with me?

A series of flashes go through my head. I grip my hair and pull fiercely. What the hell is happening to me? I squeeze my eyes tighter and place the pillow over my head. I then start paying attention to what my mind is doing. Everything is still a blur, but that doesn't keep the conversations from processing.

_"Mi Sun-ah, I miss you." A deep, husky voice sings._

_"Come with me. Let's go our favorite amusement park."_

_"Everything will be okay in the future, Mi Sun-ah. You know that I'm always there for you."_

_"You know I love you. Remember that always."_

My eyes pop open and I sit up, making the pillow fall down my back. I wipe my hair away from my face, my forehead all sweaty. I shouldn't have listened and given my mind a chance. Now, I know for sure that my mind is playing tricks on me. Because I swear that voice sound like Daesung…

I fall back down on the bed, feeling frustrated and confused. What is my brain trying to tell me? Is it even trying to tell me something at all? Aish! With my brain giving me the opportunity, I fling my arms and legs wildly while turning around in the bed. I'm taking this time to literally go insane.

After a while, I lay still. I look up at the ceiling while breathing heavily. My eyelids suddenly start to drop. I rub my eyes and force myself awake. If I go to sleep, for sure, I'll dream. And once I dream, who knows what my mind would make up.

_"You know I love you. Remember that always."_

~O~O~

**[Next Morning]**

**[Daesung POV]**

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Aish, can that thing ever shut up? With a groan, I roll over in my bed and throw my alarm clock across the room. There was a loud crash and the beeping finally stops. I sigh in relief. Wait, did I just damage my clock? I rub at my face roughly and sit up. My head spins.

Forgetting about the clock, I fall back on the warm, cozy bed. I yawn. Maybe just a few more minutes…

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I groan loudly. I reach over and grab whatever was making the obnoxious beeping. I raise my arm and was about to throw it like what I did with my clock until a flashing light catches my droopy eyes. I sit up again. I slap my cheek. Babo! I was about to throw my own phone!

I dismiss the alarm that sets every night. Then I see I have one text message from Seunghyun hyung. I open the message and read it.

_"I think you're forgetting something. We have a VERY important meeting today. Mr. Kang is looking for you. You better just be running late."_ The message says.

My eyes grow wide. I curse under my breath and jump out of my bed, finally awake. How could I forget this meeting? This meeting is the one that seals the deal of everything I've worked for. This is what officially makes the company mine. God! How the hell could I have forgotten?

After 30 minutes, I was already showered and dressed. I grab an apple from the counter and get the rest of my things. I hurry out the door and hop in my car.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid." I scold myself as I start the car. After a few more minutes, I'm already halfway there. My phone keeps vibrating, telling me that I have a new message. Hyung really needs to stop texting me! I see the set of buildings coming into view. Maybe I can make it!

After a while, I meet up with Seunghyun hyung before the meeting starts. I breathe heavily. Hyung pats my back and gives me some water. I gulp it all down in a few seconds.

"Thanks. I needed that." I croak, wiping off the sweat on my face.

"Anytime. What happened? You're not the kind of person who oversleeps during work days." He says, looking at me up and down.

"I brought Mi Sun to an amusement park." I answer. Then I slap my forehead. I wasn't supposed to say that! Hyung isn't supposed to know about that place.

Hyung didn't seem phased by the mention. "Mi Sun must've been tired then, huh?" He smiles at one of the workers that pass by us, and turns his attention back at me.

"Mi Sun!" I yell.

Hyung slaps his hand over my mouth. I squeak in protest and surprise. "Will you keep your voice down? Aish. We are in business grounds, remember?" I blink at him. With a sigh, he removes his hand. I quickly take out my phone and start to dial Mi Sun's number.

"Oh, hello, boys. I see you came just on time." A low voice says. Seunghyun hyung, with fast reflexes, nudges me. I swiftly bring down my hands, and bow to Mr. Kang. "Well, let's get this meeting started shall we?" He asks sitting down in one of the chairs, staring at me.

"Of course, sir." Hyung says, sitting down across from Mr. Kang. "Worry about Mi Sun later. I'm sure she'll be fine alone. From what you told me, she'll probably still be sleeping." He whispers to me.

I nod and gulp, suddenly nervous under the eyes of Mr. Kang and Mr. Kim, the two most powerful people in the business grounds.

"You may begin, Kang Daesung-shi." Mr. Kim says, already taking notes.


	20. Somewhat Friendly Visits

**[May 2010]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

I let out a sigh as I plop down on the couch in the living room, a glass of milk and a plate of cookies in my hand. I place the cup on the table and put the plate on my lap. I watch TV silently, sighing every once in a while. It's 2 in the afternoon and I'm really bored.

I scrunch my nose. This is such a big house, yet there's nothing to do here. A light bulb turns on in my head as I look out the windows. I turn off the TV and grab my plate and cup. I run outside to the backyard. I excitedly run towards the gazebo, squealing in my head.

I place my food in the center of the gazebo on the floor. It is too bad Daesung didn't put a small table in here. It would have been perfect. I look around the backyard in awe. This place looks even bigger when I'm actually in it. My eyes land on the backdoor. I forgot to close it.

"Aish." I mutter as I rise up from my spot. I pout. "And I was just getting comfortable."

"Hey!"

I scream and turn around. I cover my mouth. I breathe a sigh of relief as I see who it is. "You scared me."

"I think your scream made that obvious. Sorry." He chuckles.

"It's okay. You're… Dong YoungBae, right?" I ask, smiling.

"Yep." He says, popping the 'p'. Two more guys emerge behind him. "I'm sure you know them, too." YoungBae says, pointing behind.

I nod and bow. "Hello, Jiyong, Seungri." They say a cheerful hello and wave. I forget about the door and walk back to the gazebo, the other three following. As we sit down on the floor, I offer them some cookies.

"So, how did you guys get in here?" I ask, munching on my cookie, not really feeling comfortable.

"Our lips are sealed." Seungri laughs. Jiyong whacks him on the head playfully.

"What are you here for then? Daesung is at work with Seunghyun." I say.

"Oh, we know. Seunghyun hyung sent me a text saying that Daesung is worried about you. Daesung couldn't call, so Seunghyun hyung asked us if we could drop by and keep you company." Jiyong explains.

"Thank you." I reply, laughing a little. Daesung is such an idiot. I stand up. "Do you guys want drinks?" I suddenly ask, seeing them eye my milk for a while now.

"Milk!" They chorus. Jiyong stands up. "I'll go help you." He says, walking with me inside. Once in the kitchen, Jiyong grabs three cups and I get the milk from the fridge. As I pour the milk into the cups, Jiyong leans on the counter beside me, his arms crossed.

"You can go back. I can bring you your drinks." I say, being nice.

He shakes his head. "I want to help. Besides, I want to talk to you."

"We have time to talk once we get back—"

"In private." He cuts me off.

My eyes widen, a little shocked by his sudden statement. "Um, what's up?" I ask, a little scared.

"How are you and Daesung?" He asks.

"Good. Why?" I answer, feeling a little confused.

"Has he taken you anywhere?"

I nod. "To a lot of places. His parent's neighborhood and the park there, two restaurants, this other neighborhood, and… an amusement park." I tell in, mentally flinching at the mention of the amusement park.

He smiles. "An amusement park, huh? What did you two do there?"

"What most people do in an amusement park: we rode the rides and played the games." I say, trying to be nonchalant.

He raises an eyebrow. "Sounds like you guys did something more." I bite my lip, not meeting his eyes. He gasps. "Did you two—"

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Oh! Someone's here! That must be Seunghyun and Daesung." I exclaim. I smile at Jiyong and practically run out the kitchen before he could stop me. I sigh in relief. That was close. I hope he doesn't bring that topic back up later.

I open the door. A girl a bit younger than me with long brown hair and big eyes smiles at me.

"Hello." She bows. She stands on her toes and peers over my shoulder. "Is Daesung home?"

"Daesung?" I ask, making sure I heard right. I never knew Daesung has a sister. She doesn't look like him, though…

"Yes." She says brightly. Her eyes go over my shoulder once again. "Jiyong oppa!" She greets, giggling. Jiyong emerges from behind me and stands next to me.

Jiyong grunts, but shows…Is that a bitter smile? "What are you doing here?" He grits through his teeth. Is it just me or does it seem like Jiyong doesn't like this girl at all?

The girl, oblivious to Jiyong's attitude, answers, "I'm looking for Daesung oppa."

Oppa? Maybe she is Daesung's sister. "He's at work." I answer her this time. She looks back at me, giving me an irritated look. In a flash, it was gone and another smile grazes her lips.

"I'm Kang Jiyoung. Who are you? And what's your business for being in Daesung's house?" She roughly asks, but her smile was still intact.

"This is my girlfriend, Won Mi Sun." Jiyong says, slinging an arm around my shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: So, Jiyoung finally meets Mi Sun!**

**Comments anyone? I adore them a lot~ :)**


	21. His Forgotten Restraints

**[May 2010]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

"Oh! Jiyong oppa! You never told me you had a girlfriend." Jiyoung squeals.

"You never asked." Jiyong grits through his teeth again. Still, Jiyoung is oblivious to his attitude.

Jiyoung sighs and pouts. "Well since Daesung oppa isn't here, I might as well go." She then turns to me. "I hope we can get close and have some girl time together." She winks at me, any signs of irritation from before all gone. She turns and walks back to her car.

Jiyong and I stand at the doorstep, waiting for her to leave. Once her car was out of sight, I shake Jiyong's arm off. He closes the front door while I walk off into the kitchen, perplexed and a little angry. I hear him follow me.

"Mi Sun, I—"

"What was that all about?" I cut him off, whirling around to look at him.

"Let me ex—"

"Explain? Sure, go for it. I'm all—"

He places his hand over my mouth. "Shut up, will you?" He smiles. "Hear me out. Just think about it, Jiyoung was looking for Daesung."

I take his hand away. "So? What does that have to do with you and your lie?"

He rolls his eyes. "If Jiyoung finds out that you're actually living with Daesung, she'll go insane."

"So?" I repeat. "Why would she feel that way? Isn't Jiyoung Daesung's sister?" Jiyong bites his lip. "Isn't she?" I ask, my voice a little higher.

"Jiyoung really likes Daesung. I mean, _really _likes him." He eventually says. I stare at him. So, Jiyoung isn't Daesung's sister. Hell, it's more than that. Jiyoung is in love with him. "Come on. I bet the other two are anxious why we haven't brought out their milk." Jiyong interrupts my thoughts. He grabs the cups and looks at me, waiting for me to come along.

I smile. "I bet they ate all the cookies there. I'm going to get more for them. You go ahead." Jiyong seemed to hesitate a bit before he went off to the backyard alone. I grab the whole box of cookies this time and I make my way to the backyard.

I mentally wince as I remember the scene Daesung and I had just yesterday. It doesn't feel like it was yesterday. It feels like it's been weeks. I bite my lip. I shouldn't have brought that kiss up. Now, I have that longing… I shake my head and smile at the boys.

"Took you long enough. Milk always needs its cookies." Seungri says, diving for the box in my hands. YoungBae, who was silent, quickly snatches the box from my hands and sticks his tongue out at Seungri.

YoungBae takes a handful of cookies in his hands and tosses the box over to Jiyong, who catches it cleanly. Seungri pouts the whole time.

"Give the maknae some, will you? He's going to burst soon." I laugh. The two finally throw the box over to Seungri, who happily munches on the treats.

The boys stay with me the rest of the day until Daesung came home with Seunghyun around 8 p.m. I was actually glad the boys came over. It didn't seem so boring once they came. Daesung enfolds me in a hug. I'm suddenly reminded of Jiyoung. I bite my lip and hug him back, but pull away swiftly. Daesung gives me weird look then turns to the others.

"Why don't you guys eat here?" He addresses them.

"Fine with us." Seunghyun answers.

"Oh yeah!" I exclaim. I run to the kitchen and pull out numerous dishes. I forgot I cooked in the morning. Since I was bored, I figured I should cook. I unwrap all the dishes and heat them up a little in the microwave.

"What are you doing?" Daesung comes in the kitchen. He hugs me from behind and kisses my cheek. I freeze as my whole body tingles. Damn, why did he have to do that?

"I cooked a lot of food this morning. I'm sorry about using almost everything in the fridge. I'll go out and buy some more later." I say, trying to be nonchalant.

Daesung laughs, obviously seeing through my act. "Thank you. I'll set the table up then." He then kisses my shoulder and pulls away from me. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. I didn't dare turn around as I hear Daesung taking out the plates and cups.

I busy myself with setting up the foods into the bowls. I hear him walk out. After everything was set, I lean against the counter and let out a big sigh. Has Daesung forgotten that I'm nothing, but a friend? I flinch as a memory of last night comes into my mind. We did kiss, and I must say, it was one hell of a big and long kiss. My hand instinctively goes up to touch my lips.

His lips were so soft, so familiar. With that in mind, that strange image goes back up. Should I even call it an image? I'm pretty sure it was a memory.

But when did I even experience that? Let alone experience it with Daesung?


	22. The Other's Stupid Plans

**[May 2010]**

**[Daesung POV]**

"This is good food, Mi Sun. I wish I had you living in my house." Seungri says; his voice muffled by all the food stuffed in his mouth.

Mi Sun laughs and hands him a napkin, which he sheepishly takes. "Daesung took me in first." She jokes. I smile secretly.

"How did you find the time to make all this food anyway?" Jiyong hyung asks, referring to the various dishes out on the table.

Mi Sun shrugs. "That's what happens when you have a lot of time on you in a big house like this."

"What is it you do here while I'm gone?" I suddenly ask, curious. She meets my eyes and smiles, making me feel all giddy. I break eye contact and reach for my drink, gulping it all down.

Mi Sun pours more in my cup, as she speaks, "Nothing I lounge around and let my mind wander."

"That's it?" Seunghyun hyung asks in disbelief. Mi Sun nods while hyung shakes his head. Hyung shares a look with YoungBae hyung, making the latter wink. YoungBae hyung turns to Mi Sun with a mischievous smile on his face. My hand stops, the food mid-way into my mouth. I watch YoungBae hyung suspiciously.

"Then maybe you should go out more." YoungBae hyung starts.

"I have no where to go." Mi Sun says, putting meat into her mouth.

"You could always hang out with us." Jiyong hyung says, smiling as well. Why am I getting this uneasy feeling? What are these guys playing?

"No way. Who knows what you three do while Daesung and I are gone." Seunghyun hyung interrupts. "How about you accompany Daesung and I sometime?" Hyung asks, addressing Mi Sun this time.

"Eh?" I finally speak, making the whole table silent. Wow, how stupid I just sounded. Seunghyun hyung gives me a look, making me confused even more.

"Right, Daesung? Mi Sun should come with us to work sometime, right?" Hyung asks, his deep eyes piecing into me.

"Y-yes." I stutter. "Yeah," I turn to Mi Sun. "You should come with us."

Mi Sun smiles at me. "Sure, I'll go with you guys." She continues to eat her food. The other four guys continue their meal too as I'm left perplexed as ever.

What the hell just happened?

~O~O~

"Can we crash here?" YoungBae hyung abruptly asks.

"What? No way." I say, shaking my head rapidly.

"Why not?" Seungri pouts.

I look away from Seungri, rolling my eyes as he tries to act cute. "That doesn't work on me, Seungri, you babo. Save that stuff for the ladies." I laugh. Seungri scrunches up his nose. "Why do you want to sleep here anyway?" I ask.

"Because we like your house. It's big." Jiyong hyung replies this time.

Jiyong hyung and Seungri run off to one of my closet, already taking out a few blankets. I stare blankly at the two, my mind still processing what they said. Seunghyun hyung walks by and catches a blanket Seungri threw at him. Hyung walks past me and goes straight into the spare room.

I blink and stare at the door a few seconds before YoungBae hyung walks by me and grabs a few blankets from Seungri, too. He goes in the same room where Seunghyun hyung went. Jiyong hyung salutes me and goes straight to another room with Seungri trailing along behind him.

"Yah!" I shout, realizing that the two went in Mi Sun's room. No reply. "Aish!" I growl as I pound on the door.

"Daesung? Have you gone mad?" Mi Sun's voice enters my ears. I turn around.

"Why does everybody ask me that?" I wonder out loud, my nose scrunching up from displeasure and annoyance.

Mi Sun shrugs. "Sorry." She smiles at me. She walks past me and opens her door. I was about to stop her when she freezes. She walks backwards and closes the door. She turns to me.

"Why are Jiyong and Seungri sleeping together on my bed?" Mi Sun asks, her face looking as if she just watched something horrifying.

Without thinking, I let out a laugh. "That sounds wrong." I comment.

She blushes and smacks the back of my head. "Since when do you think wrong?" She says, blush still evident on her cheeks. I rub my head, actually thinking how to answer that question. Since when did I start thinking wrong? I've been spending too much time with Seunghyun hyung.

"Is YoungBae and Seunghyun sleeping here, too?" Mi Sun asks, breaking my thoughts.

"Yeah…" I say, trailing off. A light bulb turns on in my head. Damn it! Everything clicks. Now I know why they wanted to sleep here. "Aish!" I growl in frustration. I start to make my way towards the room where Seunghyun hyung and YoungBae hyung are sleeping until I feel Mi Sun's hand hold my wrist.

"Leave them be. I probably tired YoungBae, Jiyong, and Seungri out. And Seunghyun must be tired from work that he doesn't have the strength to go home." Mi Sun says, pulling me back to face her. She cups my cheek gently. "You must be tired, too. Go to sleep."

She hesitated a bit before kissing me quickly on the lips. She starts to walk away, but this time, I grab her wrist. I pull her to me. "Where are you going?" I murmur, my voice raspy from her sudden peck.

"To sleep on the couch." She says, her voice sounding confused.

I shake my head. "You're sleeping with me." I start pulling her to my room before she could reject. I can't handle something like that from her.

Just as I close the door, she finally speaks. "B-but I can't sleep here."

I smile. "Too late. Once the door closes, you can't escape."

Her eyes widen at my sudden attitude. Frankly, I'm just as surprised as her. I walk over to her and gesture her towards the bed. "Ladies first." I say, still feeling playful. She raises an eyebrow, but hesitates.

After a moment, she slowly slides under the covers. I turn off the lights and slide in the bed as well.

"Good night." I hear her mumble.

"Good night, Won Mi Sun." I reply under my breath.

The moon's faint light illuminates through my window, allowing me to see Mi Sun's sleeping figure next to me. I turn my body to an angle where I face her back. I silently watch, listening to her even breaths. Suddenly, she turns her body to me.

She moves a little closer towards me, still an amount of space in between us. Without a thought, I slowly reach over and gently touch her cheek, my thumb softly brushing over her lips. Her eyes unexpectedly flicker open.

_Just perfect, _my mind sarcastically remarks.


	23. A Successful Plan Indeed

**[May 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

Daesung quickly snatches his hand away from Mi Sun's face, startled by her sudden awakening. Mi Sun, who didn't seem to mind his hand on her face, yawns. She'll just pretend she didn't notice.

"What's wrong? Am I drooling?" She asks, smiling slightly.

"No." Daesung murmurs. "Sorry about the guys. I don't know why they wanted to sleep here all of a sudden."

Actually, he exactly knows why they wanted to sleep here. Daesung mentally rolls his eyes at his friends' foolishness. The others wanted Mi Sun to sleep with Daesung in his room. They know Daesung's kind heart wouldn't allow Mi Sun to sleep on the couch, but they also know Daesung loves his bed and wouldn't leave it for the world.

Mi Sun chuckles under her breath. "It's alright. I understand their reasons."

_You don't know the real truth behind their stupidity, _Daesung thought. He smiles as her despite the thought in his mind. Mi Sun clears her throat as it became dry when the man in front of her flashed his angelic smile. She looks away and turns her body, making her face the ceiling.

"Do I really have to go to work with you and Seunghyun?" Mi Sun wonders out loud. Daesung stares at her profile silently, debating.

"You don't have to go if you want to…" Daesung replies, trailing off. Mi Sun sighs in relief. She didn't want to face whoever was there. She finds business people scary, especially when they're in business grounds. They act too serious for her liking.

"But I'd like it if you did go." Daesung finishes, murmuring softly.

The girl stares blankly at the ceiling, taking in what he just said. She turns her head to face Daesung, only to find him sleeping. She turns her whole body to face him this time. She hesitantly reaches out and brush stands of his hair away from his closed eyes.

"I'd love to go with you, Daesung." She blurts softly. She leans close and brushes her lips against his, soft enough to not wake him. With a sigh, she pulls away and turns, her back facing him. Soon after, she was fast asleep.

Daesung, on the other hand, never did fall asleep. He heard every word, felt every touch. The corner of his lips turn upward, forming a gentle smile.

"How does tomorrow sound?" He whispers before he finally drifts off to slumber.

~O~O~

**[Mi Sun POV]**

_A teenage couple sits in a car, holding hands as they talk. The boy with his trademark messy brown hair softly plants a kiss on the girl's hand. The girl with short brown hair smiles and blushes deeply._

_"Stop being so cheesy." The girl says, pinching the boy's cheek._

_"Loving you is cheesy?" The boy asks, raising an eyebrow._

_The girl rolls her eyes. "Lines like that are cheesy." She laughs._

_"I was raised that way." The boy replies, taking in her lovely laughter._

_"Yah, don't bring your parents into this. You made yourself like this, Kang Daesung."_

_The boy smiles at his girlfriend. "I'm like this because of you, Won Mi Sun."_

_Mi Sun swiftly kisses her boyfriend's lips and leans back on the chair with a sigh. "We should go back. Your parent's probably need you at this time of day."_

_Daesung sighs as well and starts his car. "You love me, right?" He asks as they drive down the roads, still hand in hand._

_Mi Sun rolls her eyes. "Of course I do, you babo. I tell you that all the time." Daesung doesn't say anything. As if reading his mind, Mi Sun lets out an exasperated sigh. But she smiles as genuine smile and looks at Daesung. "I love you, Kang Daesung. Remember that always."_

_Daesung lets out a laugh. "And you say I'm cheesy." He says, earning a smack on his head._

I sit up, rubbing my eyes. There goes my mind again, feeding me these "memories". I'm still not sure if I should even call them memories in the first place. I smack my head as I look at the time. It's only 7 a.m. I yawn and lay back down on the bed. I roll and lay on my stomach, burying my face into the pillows. The scent entering my nose snaps me out of my morning daze.

I instantly recognize Daesung's scent. I forgot that I fell asleep in Daesung's room. I look to my side; he's not there. I start to make my way out of the bed, but suddenly jump at the sound of Daesung's voice.

"Yah! Seungri-ah! Stop taking all of my food." I hear him whine.

I smile. The others still must be here. I walk out of Daesung's room and find YoungBae and Jiyong lounging on the sofa in the living room. They shoot me a wave and a smile. I do the same and go to the kitchen, where I hear Seungri and Daesung bickering.

"Good morning." I greet both of them, raising an eyebrow. Seungri was hugging three boxes of cereal tightly, pouting. He looks up at me. I look over at Daesung; he had his hands on his hips as he stares at Seungri with a weird expression. I study the scene before me then it clicks.

"Oh, just let the boy eat. Go on, Seungri. I'll just go out and buy more food." I say. Seungri gives me a boyish smile and runs out of the kitchen.

"Hyung! I saved you guys food!" I hear Seungri shout in the living room.

I chuckle, but someone's arms around my waist cut me off. I'm faced with a _very _muscular chest. I gulp; I didn't know Daesung worked out. He lightly kisses my nose and smiles.

"Good morning." He greets. I blush deeply and look down. "So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" I ask, noticing how he isn't pulling away.

"To go to work with me."

"Eh?"

He laughs and pinches my nose. "You're so cute. Anyway, you're coming to work with me, remember? You said you would go."

I abruptly pull away from his embrace, shocking him slightly. I lean against the counter. "But I didn't say I would go today."

Daesung freezes, as if he remembered something. He quickly shakes his head and pouts. "So, you don't want to go to with me?"

"No! I do." I blurt out. I secretly pinch myself from the outburst. "I do. Just took me by surprise, that's all."

Daesung smiles. "Arasso." He walks over to me and kisses my lips gently. I feel myself responding. His hands rest on each side of me on the counter, trapping me. My hands reach up and rest on his neck.

"I just need a few—Oh crap. Sorry!"

We pull away and turn our heads in time to see the kitchen door closing. I blush, betting I look like a tomato. That sounded like Jiyong. He's, for sure, going to bring up that topic we had yesterday.

To my surprise, Daesung snickers. "Get ready. We're gonna have to go soon."

He leaves the kitchen, leaving me dumbfounded. That's when I realize: he was asleep when I told him I would accompany him. My head falls into my hands in embarrassment.


	24. Connected Meetings

**[May 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

"Where's Seunghyun?" Mi Sun asks suddenly.

"He woke up earlier than us this morning. He went back to his place to shower and change." Daesung says, keeping his eyes on the road. Mi Sun nods and fidgets with the length of her skirt, trying to pull it down. Daesung places his hand over hers. "Calm down, will you? You're ruining the skirt."

"Doesn't it seem a little too short?" She asks, looking down at her legs and the skirt.

"It's supposed to above your knees, Mi Sun." Daesung laughs, looking at her well-tones legs. He shudders and focuses his gaze on the road.

Mi Sun purses her lips at Jiyong's choice of clothing for her. Yes, it was Jiyong who dressed her up. Mi Sun finds it kind of strange that Jiyong knows more about clothes than her. She was wearing a brown cotton skirt with lace trimmed at the bottom while her tank top was white. Her only accessory was a long brown necklace that hangs past her chest. She actually liked the necklace. It was more of a chain, an intricate of braids. In the backseat, she had a thin blue sweater to wear.

In a matter of minutes, they arrive at Daesung's work. As they park, Mi Sun stares at the men in business suits walking in and out of the building. She gulps. Maybe she should've stayed home. She suddenly jumps as her car door opens and Daesung extends his hand out. He smiles as she shakily gets out of the car.

"Alright. Let's go." Daesung tells her softly. "Relax, okay? Just smile." Daesung hands her the blue sweater as they enter the building.

Mi Sun glances down at her heels, damn Jiyong for putting her in these death traps. She takes in a deep breath and holds her head up high as she walks side by side with Daesung. They go into an elevator.

Even if it was just the two of them in the elevator, it was strangely quiet. Mi Sun glances over at the man next to her. Daesung was staring straight ahead, in business mode. She shudders. She doesn't like his serious face. Finally, the elevator stops and the doors open. As they walk out, Seunghyun greeted them.

"Oh, Seunghyun-shi." Daesung bows. The other man bows as well.

_Seunghyun-shi?_ Mi Sun wondered. _They must not call each other informally on business grounds. _Mi Sun quickly smiles and bows to Seunghyun.

"Be right back. I need to get something from my office." Daesung says, walking off.

"Be back before the meeting starts." Seunghyun tells him, not sure if Daesung heard. The older man shakes his head. "So," He address to Mi Sun. "How's the building so far? A sight, huh?"

"It's a sight all right." Mi Sun murmurs.

"Nice…outfit, by the way. Jiyong's doing, I bet?" Seunghyun asks, smiling.

She nods, rolling her eyes. She was about to say something, but another voice interrupts.

"Hello, Choi Seunghyun-shi. Are you ready for your partner presentation? Speaking of partner, where's Kang Daesung-shi?" A man in another suit stands next to Seunghyun.

Seunghyun bows. "Hello, Mr. Kang. Daesung is just getting something from his office real quick."

Mr. Kang clears his throat. "Well, we might as well go inside the meeting room and wait." The older man walks inside. Seunghyun gestures for Mi Sun to go inside. She stares at him with wide eyes, scared.

"Who is he?" She asks, whispering.

"That's Mr. Kang." Seunghyun informs her.

"Daesung's father?"

He shakes his head. "Kang Ji—" He stops.

Mi Sun nods in understanding, leaving the latter confused. "Kang Jiyoung's father?"

"How did you—?"

"Choi Seunghyun-shi? What are you still doing inside?" Mr. Kang's strong voice says from the room.

Seunghyun gently pushes her inside and looks over his shoulder for Daesung. He growls lowly as he can't find him anywhere. Seunghyun steps into the room and sits down next to Mi Sun. Mi Sun smiles politely to Mr. Kang as she sees him staring at her for a while.

"And who are you?" Mr. Kang asks, his voice steady and low.

Seunghyun was about to explain her presence in here, but Mi Sun blurts out the one thing that comes in her mind.

"I'm one of Daesung's friends." She says. When she sees the look on the man's face, she adds, "I'm thinking of going into business. And Daesung offered to show me how the real work is done."

Mr. Kang nods. "I see." He says. He looks at Mi Sun up and down. "Lovely necklace. Where did you get it?"

Seunghyun gapes at his senior. Mi Sun stutters, "Daesung gave it to me."

"Really now?" Mr. Kang murmurs, not saying anything else.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while! School got in the way and it'll probably be like this for the rest of the weeks. But, I promise I'll do my best to update a little more frequently.**

**Anyway, what do you think? Comment? :)**


	25. The Sight Of Heartbreak

**[May 2010]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

I sit quietly in the corner as I watch Daesung and Seunghyun's presentation to a bunch of other businessmen. Yes, I'm actually sitting in a corner. I felt very uncomfortable sitting between them. Like I said, they creep me out.

But as I watch Daesung and Seunghyun—Well, mostly Daesung—I actually admire how both of them can be so serious. It's a complete different side to what I see and got to know when they're out of work. It's surprising.

I suddenly meet someone's eyes: Mr. Kang. I gulp as I realize he's been staring at me for a while. I flash a small smile and bow slightly. He ignores me and turns his head back to the two up front. I also focus my gaze at the two, trying to comprehend what they're saying.

After an hour and a half, the meeting finishes. I stand up the same time everyone else does. I continue to watch in the corner as everybody bows and shake hands. After a while, Seunghyun, Daesung, and I were the last ones to come out.

"Is that it? Do we get to go home now?" I ask, feeling whiney.

The two guys laugh. "Far from it, Mi Sun. We still have a whole day ahead of us." Daesung smiles at me.

I groan. I shouldn't have come with them. It's too boring. A loud squeal enters my ears then I see a girl throw her body at Daesung, hugging him. Seunghyun gasps and stands by me silently. I watch, as Daesung's eyes get huge. He shakily pats the girl's back. The girl untangles herself from him.

"Daesung oppa~" The girl coos. "Where have you been? I haven't seen you a whole month!"

"I-I was busy w-with something." Daesung stutters.

The girl turns toward the man next to me. "Hello, Seunghyun oppa!" The girl cheerfully says. Seunghyun grumbles a hello in response. Seunghyun doesn't seem to like this girl—Oh! I gasp as I actually look at the girl.

I bow and manage a smile. "Hello, Jiyoung-shi." I greet.

Jiyoung rolls her eyes. "Oh, let's not get formal. Just call me Jiyoung, unnie. It's nice to meet you again." She smiles.

I nod, still smiling. I partly forgot about her. Oh God, I forgot how much she's in love with Daesung… And I kissed him this morning. Let alone slept with him in his bed. If she finds out, I'm looking for so much trouble. Daesung and Seunghyun look between Jiyoung and I, appalled. I don't meet Daesung's eyes, feeling guilty all of a sudden.

"So, unnie, how are you and Jiyong oppa?" Jiyoung asks.

"Excuse me?" I flinch at Daesung's voice.

"Oh, Jiyong oppa and Mi Sun unnie are—"

"Mi Sun-shi?" We all turn our heads at the other voice while I let out a sigh of relief at the interruption. Mr. Kang was standing just a few feet away from us. "May I talk to you for a few minutes?" He asks.

"Ah, sir—" Daesung starts. I see his hand reach out for my shoulder, but he stops as Mr. Kang cuts him off.

"Don't worry, Daesung. I'm not going to do anything to your _friend._" He says, putting emphasis on the last word. He looks at me. "Shall we?"

I nod and walk into Mr. Kang's office. He sits down at his desk and I awkwardly sit in front of him.

"So," He starts. "I see you've already met my daughter."

"Oh, yes. She's very beautiful and kind." I compliment.

He grunts. "And I guess you figured out that she's going all out for Daesung."

"All out as in?"

"She's in love with him." He bluntly states. He sighs. "Okay, so let's cut all the crap and get on with the real point." I stare at him, surprised and scared. "Who gave you that necklace again?" He suddenly asks.

"Um," I bite my lip. "Daesung did."

"Hmm. That's funny. I remember my daughter wearing something like that before. It looks exactly the same." I gulp. Is he telling me that I'm wearing Jiyoung's clothes? "Did Daesung really give that to you?"

I hesitate and think over my answer. This is Jiyoung's father I'm talking to. His daughter, Jiyoung, is in love with Daesung. And she isn't afraid of showing her affection towards him. Mr. Kang is probably looking out for his daughter…

"No, he didn't. My boyfriend, one of Daesung's friends, gave this to me. My boyfriend was out of country at the time and he sent it to Daesung's house. Daesung passed the gift over to me this morning." I explain, making it up as I go.

"I see. Who is this boyfriend?" He asks.

"Kwon Jiyong." I blurt out.

~O~O~

**[Author POV]**

Mr. Kang nods his head. "I met him before." He stays quiet, deep in thought. "Well, you may go now. I just wanted to make sure some things."

Mi Sun stands up and bows before stumbling out the door. Seunghyun was sitting down in one of the chair, texting someone busily. She bites her lip and taps his shoulder. He quickly glances at her and looks back down at his phone.

"Where's Daesung?" She asks him.

Seunghyun points to one of the offices without looking up. "In his office."

"Thanks." She says before making her way towards the office. She hears Seunghyun shout.

"Wait! Ji—" But it was too late. Because once she opened that door, she's met with heartbreak. She stares wide-eyed at the two, Jiyoung leaning down kissing Daesung. Silently, she steps backwards, closing the door quietly on her way out.

"Mi Sun…" Seunghyun lays his hand on her shoulder; he saw it, too.

"Can you call someone to take me home?" She mumbles, already feeling numb. She turns around and face Seunghyun, shaking his hand off. Seunghyun looks into her eyes, seeing them already rim red.

"I'll drive you myself." Seunghyun says, already pulling the frozen Mi Sun out the building. Mi Sun sniffs, the scene popping up in her mind again. It wasn't just how she saw it or how she found out about it that gave her the heartbreak…

It was Daesung, who she saw kissing back.


	26. Their Obstructing Paths

**[May 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

"Jiyoung…" Daesung mumbles against Jiyoung's lips, gently pushing the girl off of him. He can't take it. He just can't kiss her anymore. It doesn't feel the same.

"What's wrong, oppa?" The girl asks, caressing her boyfriend's cheek.

"I…" He sighs. He meets Jiyoung's eyes briefly and closes his own. "I-I have another meeting in 5 minutes." He tells her.

"Oh." Jiyoung murmurs. She climbs off of Daesung. He stands up from his chair, feeling like he got hit in the gut. Jiyoung grabs his tie and pulls him toward her, kissing him once more. She really can't get enough of him. She mentally smiles, guessing that this must be the feeling of being in love. "Alright, oppa. Good luck." She smiles, fixing his tie back in place.

Daesung lets out a nervous chuckle and strides out of his office, as if he's in need of air. He looks around for Seunghyun, but he can't find him anywhere. He goes to Mr. Kang's office.

"Have you seen Seunghyun-shi?" Daesung asks.

"Oh, he left with your friend's girlfriend." Mr. Kang informs, never leaving his eyes from the paperwork.

"Friend's girlfriend?" Daesung wonders out loud, confused.

"Yeah. Kwon Jiyong's girlfriend, Mi Sun, right? Jiyong is your friend, right? I remember meeting—" Mr. Kang looks up, only to find that he's been talking to his daughter instead of his (soon-to-be) son-in-law. "Oh, Jiyoung-ah, where did Daesung go?"

"Appa, you're so silly. Didn't you notice him leave?" Jiyoung says, hugging her father. "So, you know Mi Sun unnie is dating Jiyong oppa?"

"You already knew?" Her father asks.

Jiyoung nods, not understanding why everyone seems so jumpy lately.

~O~O~

"I'm sorry for making you skip your work." Mi Sun apologizes to Seunghyun.

"Don't worry about it." He smiles softly. "I think they can handle without me for a day." Seunghyun turns and heads to a different location.

"Um, where are we going?" Mi Sun asks, looking at the different houses passing by.

"My place." Seunghyun answers, parking the car in his driveway. The two climb out of Seunghyun's car and go inside his house.

"Why are we here? I thought you were going to take me back to Daesung's house?" She asks, mentally flinching at his name.

"I think we need to talk some things through. First, I need to call the other three babos." Seunghyun says, taking out his phone. He smiles as he hears her giggle at his comment. _At least she isn't completely depressed…yet, _Seunghyun thought.

After 30 minutes, Jiyong, YoungBae, and Seungri enter Seunghyun's house. "How the hell do you guys get in here?" Seunghyun mutters darkly. The three smile boyishly. He shakes his head as they give Mi Sun a hug.

"What's wrong?" Jiyong exclaims. Jiyong was leaning towards Mi Sun, who had tears streaking down her cheeks. Seungri starts wiping her tears away with his sleeve. When Mi Sun doesn't reply, the three look at Seunghyun.

"Mi Sun, go to one of my spare rooms and take a nap. You've had a tiring day." Seunghyun tells the sobbing girl. Once Mi Sun was out of sight, he says, "We need to talk about some things." Seunghyun says, his voice full of authority.

~O~O~

"Is that what really happened?" YoungBae asks in disbelief at Jiyong's story about Mi Sun's first encounter with Jiyoung.

"Neh. You know Jiyoung would freak if she found out about Mi Sun living with Daesung." Jiyong replies. "I didn't even think, I just went and said something."

"Obviously." YoungBae rolls his eyes.

"So, what now, hyung?" Seungri asks, directing it to Seunghyun.

After 15 minutes of explaining what happened at work then 10 minutes hearing the back-story of Jiyong being the so-called boyfriend, they sorted everything out.

"So, we have a heartbroken Mi Sun who doesn't remember her past at all, a clueless Jiyoung, a messed up/caught-in-the-middle Jiyong, a possible dangerous business man and," YoungBae checks his beeping phone. "And now, we have a frantic Daesung who can't find Seunghyun hyung or Mi Sun."

"Excellent." Seungri sarcastically remarks, leaning back against the sofa. "What do we do now?"

"Call Daesung and tell him to come to my place." Seunghyun instructs YoungBae. The latter nods and makes the call. "Seungri, go check on Mi Sun. If she's awake, talk to her." Seunghyun tells the maknae. Then Seunghyun looks at Jiyong, who's been quiet. "You and I need to talk some more." He tells Jiyong.

Jiyong nods. "Sorry, hyung."

Seunghyun sighs. "I know you are, but you're gonna have to do a lot on your part if you want everything better."

"I know. I—"

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

YoungBae goes and answers the door. Next thing they knew, Daesung was already lunging for Jiyong.


	27. Their Shared Heartbreak

**[May 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

Daesung tackles Jiyong down, rage flowing through his veins. Daesung couldn't believe his hyung, of all people, had the nerve of taking Mi Sun when he fully knows Daesung loves her. He throws a punch across Jiyong's face. Daesung shakes off the hands holding him back and grabs Jiyong's collar roughly.

"I can't believe you, hyung!" Daesung bellows. Daesung pushes Jiyong down hard on the ground. Daesung throws another punch. "Why would you do this to me?" Daesung yells, glaring at Jiyong.

Jiyong doesn't say anything and simply stares at him with sad eyes. Jiyong didn't mind getting beat up by Daesung. What Jiyong is mostly focused about is Daesung's face. The boy's face was completely different from what everyone's seen him. Never once has anybody seen Daesung so furious.

Tears start to flow down Daesung's face, as he doesn't get an answer from his hyung. He takes inhales a sharp breath and gets ready for another hit before someone's large hand stops him. YoungBae's arms wrap around his torso and pulls Daesung off of Jiyong.

Daesung doesn't fight back; he's realized what he's done. Daesung stares as Seunghyun helps Jiyong up. Daesung takes in deep heavy breaths, already feeling tears go down his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Seunghyun angrily shouts at Daesung once Jiyong was seated on the couch.

"I-I d-didn't—" Daesung stutters.

"You didn't realize what you were doing?" Seunghyun finishes for him. He lets out an aggravated sigh. "Listen. I want you to calm down and listen to us. There's a lot of explaining between all of us." Seunghyun says. His voice was rough, as if he were growling out the words.

"YoungBae, grab Seungri and bring him over here. While you," He points at Daesung. "Sit your ass down and listen."

Daesung complies, feeling his heart skip beats. He goes on his knees and bows. "I'm sorry, Jiyong hyung. I-I r-really didn't realize what I-I was doing."

Jiyong sighs; he doesn't like seeing Daesung like this. He places his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Get up. It's fine. I understand your reasons." Jiyong breathes. Daesung slowly gets up and sits next to Jiyong. The latter slings his arm around Daesung, giving him an assuring squeeze.

Seunghyun watches the two silently, feeling guilty and frustrated at the same time. He was glad that the two can make up fast, but that's probably all of them know what Daesung is going through. Seunghyun remembered when Daesung let out his whole past to them, from Daesung and Mi Sun's childhood days to Seunghyun meeting Daesung through that accident.

Seunghyun suddenly misses the smile that would show on Daesung face. He, himself, didn't like the look on his face. Daesung had a trainload of emotions running through him. And all Daesung wants to do now is lay down and close his eyes, resting his overactive body.

Seungri and YoungBae come back to the room. YoungBae stares at Jiyong's arm around Daesung. He was silently relieved that everything was calm…for now, of course. Seungri quietly sits beside Seunghyun. Seungri heard all the shouting and the fighting from Mi Sun's room.

Silence.

Seunghyun clears his throat. "Daesung, Jiyong has to explain some things and you need to explain some things yourself."

~O~O~

Daesung lets his head fall into his heavy hands, really wanting to sleep now. He let himself get carried away, let his memories capture him and make a fool out of himself. This shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have punched his hyung just because of his jealousy, his possessiveness.

"Jiyong hyung," Daesung croaks. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

He feels someone pat his back. "It's alright. My fault for involving myself in the first place."

"But thank you." Daesung whispers, looking at Jiyong.

"Don't worry about it. Besides, I don't like Jiyoung." Jiyong smiles.

"We all don't." Seungri speaks up, chuckling a little.

"Why?" Daesung wonders. He's been waiting to ask that question.

"She's too… cheerful." YoungBae trails off, searching for the right word. "She's too fake."

"It's as if she's hiding a little secret." Jiyong shudders, smirking.

"Where is Mi Sun?" Daesung suddenly asks, remembering what Seunghyun told him. He feels his shoulders drop once again as he imagines Mi Sun walking on him kissing another girl.

Seunghyun glances at the door Mi Sun was sleeping in. Daesung catches the movement and starts to make his way towards the room. He wants to see her, explain everything. With so much going on, Daesung has the urge to tell her everything. But everything, he also means what started it all.

With fast movements, Seunghyun blocks his way. "I don't think that's a good idea." Seunghyun says.

"Why not? I think she deserves hearing all our explanations." Daesung says, trying to veer around his tall hyung.

"Ithink that you should go home and rest first." Seunghyun replies calmly.

Daesung gives his hyung a look. "I think she'll want to go home."

"Well, _I _think that you should let her sleep here tonight." Seunghyun remarks. As he sees the look on Daesung's face, he whispers, "Give her some space. She's been through as much as you."

Daesung stops and stands still. He stares at Seunghyun, reading his eyes. With a glum sigh, Daesung steps back. His hyung is right. Maybe he should step back for a while. He needs to think things through anyway. Without a goodbye, Daesung walks out the front door.

_Just for you, Mi Sun, I'll step back. No matter how much I don't want to, I think I need to. Just for you, Mi Sun, I'll try as much as I can to take away the pain. I hope you know that I love you, _Daesung silently says.

He drives back to his work with a saddened heart.


	28. Her Attitude Change

**[June 2010; The Next Day]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

_"Let's get married, Mi Sun." The boy says, smiling._

_"We're too young. Besides, you have so much to live for, Daesung. You know I can't take that away from you." Mi Sun rolls her eyes._

_"But if it's you, Mi Sun, I'm willing to throw everything away." He softly says, touching her face._

_Mi Sun takes his hand away with a sigh. "But I can't let you do that."_

_"What if I proposed to you right now?" Daesung blurts out._

_"I would refuse." Mi Sun gently whispers. "I won't take your future away from you."_

_The scene suddenly changes and Mi Sun walks in a dark room. The door suddenly closes with a slam. But Mi Sun doesn't notice. She looks around the room. Then she catches on to something. A figure of a man was standing across the room from her. She sees the gleam of his smile._

_Realization hits her and she starts walking toward him, a smile also on her face. But then another body intercepts and pushes Mi Sun aside. The body of a girl hugs Daesung. Horror washes over Mi Sun as she watches their lips touch._

_"This… is where you step back," Mi Sun's mind whispers to her._

"No more." I wake up with a cold sweat. I hug the bed sheets tightly, sobbing. "Please, no more. I can't take these anymore."

I fall back on the bed, staring mindlessly at the ceiling. I think about my dream. Two memories in one dream that scare the hell out of me. I'm going insane, completely going insane. I close my eyes; what was that last thing I heard?

"This is where I step back." I chant. I snap my eyes back open, frightened.

Maybe this the time to step back and _forget_…

~O~O~

"Good morning!" I greet Seunghyun in the kitchen. I smile. "How'd you sleep?" I ask him; trying to erase the look he's giving me. _Remember: try to forget and try smiling, _I tell myself.

"Soundly, I guess." Seunghyun answers, sounding confused.

"That's good. Thanks for letting me stay over last night." I say.

"Don't worry about it. It looked like you needed it." He replies, sipping his coffee. "Breakfast is on the table." He tells me.

I chuckle and walk to the dining room, surprised to see YoungBae, Jiyong, and Seungri there. "Oh, good morning, guys. Why are you here so early?" I ask them as I sit down.

At the corner of my eyes, I see them share a look with one another; probably confused by my attitude. "We slept here." Seungri answers me.

"Oh, I didn't know that." I comment, pouring myself a glass of milk. "So, how—"

"Okay, save the crap, Mi Sun. What's gotten into you?" Seunghyun interrupts me, emerging from the kitchen.

"What do you mean?" I ask, pretending to be confused.

"We heard you crying, Mi Sun." Seungri softly replies. Four pairs of eyes look at me. With a sigh, my façade instantly crumbles.

"Fine. I was crying, but so what? It was a worthless thing to do." I tell them, meaning it.

"What do you mean?" Jiyong asks.

I shrug, feeling nonchalant. "It is obvious Daesung is dating Jiyoung. I was just too stupid to realize it."

"So what? Daesung seems to like you a lot." YoungBae speaks up, looking a little frustrated.

"Maybe so, but he's still dating Jiyoung. Plus, Jiyoung is _in love _with him. I don't want to hurt her; I don't want to hurt anybody." I say whatever's on my mind.

"And you're willing to hurt yourself?" Seunghyun asks, looking at me with pitiful eyes.

I look away. "Of course."

~O~O~

**[Daesung POV]**

I wake up to a quiet, empty house.

Not even trying to pick up my feet, I drag myself around the house. I don't eat; just pour myself a glass of milk. I lean against the counter, swishing the milk around the cup. One side of my lips turns upwards as I think of Mi Sun glugging down milk with cookies.

"Is that all you're going to eat?" A familiar voice enters the kitchen.

I snap my head up, my eyes widening at the sight of Mi Sun. I stand straight, going over to her. She raises a hand up, stopping me from taking her into my arms. She looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't even think about it, Daesung. Go greet your friends while I make you breakfast." She says, walking around my frozen figure.

I hear the pans and plates clanging behind me. What… What is going on? I slowly walk out of the kitchen and see the others in my living room. I stand in front of Seunghyun hyung, who was sitting down on the couch watching TV with the others. He raises his head and looks up at me.

"Can I help you?" He says, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"What—?" I stop. I open my mouth, and close it back up. I don't even know what to ask.

"What?" Seunghyun hyung asks. "What's gotten into you? You look like you drank some spoiled milk." He chuckles. I gape at him, trying to sort the weird out. He pushes me down in between him and YoungBae. "Can't you see I'm trying to watch?"

I don't say anything, scrunching up my nose. What a weird atmosphere this is. I stand up and go back into the kitchen, making my presence unknown to a cooking Mi Sun.

"Your food is ready." She says, washing her hands. I open my mouth; I swear she didn't even look in my direction once. How did she know? I stride over to the plate of food she prepared. Mi Sun turns to me, a smile on her face. I flinch.

"I better see you eating from now on. Don't even try to skip." She says. She lightly pats my arm and walks out of the kitchen, leaving me dumbfounded and scared.

But everyone's nonchalant attitude didn't faze me enough to not see the look in Mi Sun's eyes. When she smiled… there was nothing in her eyes. Nothing.

* * *

**A/N: I decided to double post today. Since there's school tomorrow, I'm probably going to be busy for the rest of the weekdays. I'll update again on Friday.**

**Comments? Any thoughts? I'd like to hear them :)**


	29. She Begins To Separate

**[June 2010; The Afternoon]**

**[Daesung POV]**

Seunghyun hyung and I have a day off today. I'm relieved in a way. I don't have to face Mr. Kang. I slump on the couch, resting my head on Seunghyun hyung's shoulder. I close my eyes.

The guys and Mi Sun are still here. I still find it weird how they're all so calm when yesterday was complete hell. I open my eyes and take a peek at Mi Sun, who chose to sit by Jiyong hyung. I know Jiyong hyung doesn't see Mi Sun in that way, but I can't help but to feel jealous all over again.

It's a good thing I'm tired or else I'll be tackled down from attacking hyung again. Mi Sun's eyes flicker to me. She gives me a small smile as our eyes meet. I blink and she was already looking away. With a sigh, I close my eyes again.

"I can't believe a whole month has passed." I hear Mi Sun say.

"Time flies when you're having fun." YoungBae hyung says, chuckling.

"Sure. _Fun._" Mi Sun sarcastically replies. I open my eyes in time to see her rolling her own. I snigger silently.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it." Mi Sun announces as she makes her way toward the door. It's quiet between all of us as we try to listen who's at the door. I hear Mi Sun gasp. Seungri tries to lean over to see who's at the door, his eyebrows furrowed. There was a small chatter in the front door. Then I hear two pairs of steps walking towards the living room. I hear a familiar high-pitched giggle.

"Jiyoung?" I shoot up from the couch.

"Oppa~!" Jiyoung emerges behind Mi Sun, running toward me with her arms open. She runs into me, making me stumble back a bit. Jiyoung buries her head in my shoulder as she hugs me tight. I don't move; I don't even hug her back.

Instead, I keep my eyes locked with Mi Sun, who was lingering in the back. She gives me another small smile, making me wince internally. Her eyes… They were so empty. It was making her smile a waste of time. Her eyes gave so much away, yet so little.

Jiyoung pulls away from me to say hello to the others. As expected, they all grumble a hello on response. Jiyoung shrugs and walks over to Mi Sun. "Unnie, why are you all the way back here? Come sit with us." Jiyoung smiles. I flinch as Jiyoung holds Mi Sun's hand, about to pull her over with the rest of us.

Mi Sun gently pulls back and shakes her head. "Actually, I have some where to go." Mi Sun tells her.

"Oh? Okay." Jiyoung glances at me then looks at Jiyong hyung. "Are you going with her?"

"Why would I—Yes, I am." Jiyong hyung changes his words.

I snap my head towards him, gaping. Jiyong hyung looks at me, he shrugs slightly and sends me an apologetic gaze. He walks past me and stands by Mi Sun's side. They share a look and head for the door. "Nice seeing you again, Jiyoung. Sorry that we have to leave so early." Mi Sun says over her shoulder.

"Oh! Don't worry, unnie." Jiyoung giggles, walking towards me. "Have fun!"

I sit back down on the couch and Jiyoung sits very close to me. I then notice that Seunghyun and YoungBae hyung moved away and was sitting with Seungri in the other couch. Seungri snorts as he meets my eyes.

"Are you guys doing anything today?" Jiyoung asks right when Seunghyun hyung gets a text.

I shrug. "We didn't plan anything."

"Actually," Seunghyun hyung voices out, putting his phone back in his pocket. "Daesung didn't have any plans. But the three of us do." Hyung says, already standing up.

"What?" I screech.

"Sorry." Hyung says, flashing a teasing smile. YoungBae hyung and Seungri follow Seunghyun hyung out the door, leaving me alone with Jiyoung.

"Ah~" Jiyoung lets out a breath. She leans on me. "It's been a while since we've been alone." She says, smiling.

Instead of returning her smile, like I'm supposed to, I shudder mentally. I have the sudden urge to get away from Jiyoung. I don't think I want to be alone with her anymore. It's too scary.

"Daesung oppa?" She calls me back from spacing out. She cups my face. She turns her head and levels her face with mine. "What's wrong?" She asks, her warm breath hitting my face.

"Nothing." I clear my throat. "Just tired."

"Well, at least there's nothing extremely wrong with you." She shrugs. Why doesn't she go all crazy when I tell her I'm just tired like Mi Sun does? She brushes her lips against mine. "Let's go to bed, oppa." She whispers.

~O~O~

**[Mi Sun POV]**

"Nice excuse you did back there." Jiyong laughs, walking beside me. "You saved me from that girl." Jiyong shudders playfully.

I punch his arm lightly. "You're the one who saved your own ass… Actually, it was Jiyoung herself, if you think about it."

"You've got a point." He murmurs. "Where should we go then, 'girlfriend'?" He asks, putting quotation marks around girlfriend.

"Yah! Don't walk so fast!" A voice shouts.

Jiyong and I turn around to see Seungri, Seunghyun, and YoungBae running to us. They pant heavily. "We left just a few minutes after you. How did you manage to get all the way into the city?" Seungri pants.

I laugh, noticing how they perked up when I did. "You guys just walk to slow."

Seunghyun shakes his head. "We _ran._"

I laugh once more. "You just don't have the right stamina like Jiyong and I do." Truth is: Jiyong and I took a cab.


	30. His Inner Struggle

**[June 2010; The Evening]**

**[Author POV]**

"Oppa…" Jiyoung murmurs, burying her face in his neck. Daesung shudders at the feeling. Jiyoung smirks, misunderstanding his movement. She locks her hand around Daesung's wrist and places his hand on her hip.

A few minutes after the others left, Jiyoung managed to get Daesung to bed, to lie down at least. But Daesung is doing whatever he can to keep her away without being obvious. Though, he could easily tell the girl was getting annoyed little by little by his constant refusals.

"Hmm?" Daesung croaks out; the only thing he can say for his throat went dry.

"You know, it really has been a while since we've been alone." Jiyoung mumbles into his neck. "And we've been together for… How long?" She looks up at him, blinking her eyes numerous times.

Daesung gulps, as he already knows the answer. "Two years." He answers her, barely a whisper.

"And counting." Jiyoung adds, giggling.

He doesn't reply; scared that she'll take whatever he might say and misinterpret it. Still, Jiyoung continues to talk, oblivious to the boy's mental struggle.

"I was thinking…" Jiyoung starts. She meets Daesung's eyes. Without leaving his eyes, she leans and kisses Daesung. He can't help it, but he responds back. Alarms ring loudly in Daesung's head as Jiyoung trails her hand down from Daesung's chest to his stomach, resting it just on his belt.

His eyes bulge as he instantly breaks away. Scared, he distances himself from a little. Jiyoung doesn't notice and continues to come closer. She evens her face with his, this time letting her hand rest on his stomach. She crushes her lips down on Daesung's trembling lips.

Daesung starts feeling his head pound, his chest tying up in knots. He doesn't know what to do. He can't refuse her completely… She's supposed to be his girlfriend in the first place. He said it himself, they're been dating for two years already. Plus, she's the daughter of the most dangerous, most powerful man in the business world.

But he can't let her continue what she has in mind. It chills him right to the bone. He doesn't want to this. He doesn't like the feeling she's giving him when she's touching him in that way.

With him distracted in his thoughts, Jiyoung slips her hand from the hem and into his shirt. Her hand makes contact with his cold abs. As her hand slowly starts to move up, Daesung finally notices what she's doing. He once again breaks their kiss and jumps out of the bed.

He throws away his fears just for this moment. He can't take it anymore. He can't take the horrible feeling grumbling in his stomach. He stares at Jiyoung, who looks back at innocently. Most people would find her innocent, but just one look at her appearance right now tells Daesung otherwise.

She was kneeling on his bed, her legs spread apart just a little. Her hair was disarrayed a bit from Daesung's sudden jump. She was looking at Daesung, curiosity and plain innocence in her eyes. But Daesung knew better that annoyance and irritation were hiding behind the mask.

"What do you think you're doing?" Daesung asks, breathing in and out heavily.

"Oppa, what's wrong?" Jiyoung asks, her voice still husky. Daesung shudders at the sound. She crawls toward him, lifting her hand up to rest at his chest. Daesung grabs her wrist before she could touch him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He repeats, still bewildered.

"Daesung oppa, our relationship was doing good, so I thought we might as well take it the next step." Jiyoung murmurs, not understanding her boyfriend.

"Next step?"

Jiyoung nods. "You know, since we're going to be married soon. Might as well do it now." She says, moving closer to him. With his hand still locked around her wrist, she moves her arm behind her, making his arm go along with hers. She pried her hand free and left Daesung's arm around her.

"Besides," She inches closer to his face. "I can't wait anymore."

Daesung's hands clench, squeezing hard. His chest starts getting tighter and tighter by the second. He pulls away from her, stumbling backwards along the way. "I think you should go." He whispers, still not able to speak up correctly.

Jiyoung widens her eyes. "But, oppa—"

"Please," He croaks. "Just go. I… I'll see you tomorrow. I really am tired." He closes his eyes, concentrating on his breathing instead of the girl in front of him. It hit him hard. The words she said made in realize that he's been sucked in his memories once again.

With his eyes still closed, he hears Jiyoung get off the bed and walk up to him. She gazes at his face for a while before gently kissing his cheek. Daesung then hears light footsteps leave his room. He slowly opens his eyes and leans against the cold wall. He hears the front door slam shut. With that, he slides down to the ground, feeling confused more than ever.

He knows he's hurt Jiyoung, but he can't help it. He seriously doesn't want her to touch him in that way. When her hand touched his bare skin, it felt like getting splashed with ice water in the middle of winter. When she spoke of that word, it felt like getting slapped by his mother's hand.

The word "marriage" lingers in his mind. Right when the word left her lips, it was like his memories faded and he was brought back to reality. Daesung didn't notice how he let himself fall back to the past. Being with Mi Sun, he just couldn't help it. Everything that surrounded Mi Sun before instantly came back to him with a snap.

And his whole life surrounded Mi Sun.

_Whole life? Think again. Where did you go when Mi Sun was in a coma? _His mind whispers to him. He knew the exact answer to that, but he was afraid of admitting it.

He lets his head fall into his hands. "I'm sorry, Jiyoung." He mutters. "I don't think I can continue."

Continue for what? Daesung doesn't know, but that's the only excuse that can come out of his stiff lips.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Ah, it's the weekend again. Finally! Prepare for updates!**

**Comment anyone? :)**


	31. Her Unnoticed Worries

**[June 2010; Week Later]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

It's been a week since I've seen Daesung. Though he's been going to work a lot lately, I can't help but think that he'd avoiding me. I'm the kind of person who notices the little things, and I always have the feeling that I know Daesung more than I think.

He's leaving for work a lot earlier. He usually doesn't go to work until 7 or sometimes 8 a.m., and I always help him get ready. But now, he's always leaving an hour early or so. Hell, how am I supposed to know if he leaves while I'm sleeping? For all I know, he could be jumping out of his window to get out faster.

He comes back home late, too. Sometimes I stay up as late as I can and wait for him to get back. Eventually, I fall asleep, which causes me to wake up later than usual the next day. There was even a time when Jiyong, Seungri, and YoungBae went to visit and they thought I killed myself once I wouldn't wake up.

That's another thing. The three guys come over a lot lately; I mostly spend my free time with them. They seem a little annoyed with Daesung lately. Whenever I mention his name, they share a look and wrinkle their noses from time to time. I still wonder why.

"Here's your order." Jiyong comes in the living room, handing me my combo milk and cookies. I smile as a thank you and take the food. He plops down next to me on the sofa and takes a cookie.

"You really did a good job filling up the fridge, Mi Sun." YoungBae comments; coming from the kitchen with Seungri trailing behind him.

I chuckle, already used to them popping out of nowhere. "That's one of the jobs I do here."

Seungri raises an eyebrow. "You actually care about this crap?"

I shrug. "I clean, I cook, I supply the food, and I clean the cars sometimes…" I trail off, thinking. "Which reminds me, I need to wash the cars soon." I add, making a mental note.

They all share a look and shake their heads. "You serious?" Jiyong asks, disbelief in his tone.

"What?" I ask.

"That should be all Daesung's stuff to do." YoungBae replies. Then I hear him mutter, "Lazy ass."

"Yah, yah, yah. No need to be bitter. You know Daesung's been working hard these days. Besides, I'm doing this as a thank you for taking me in." I defend.

Jiyong shares an eye roll with the other two. "You're still thinking about that? Mi Sun, Daesung would most likely take you in even if nobody suggested it."

"And," Seungri adds. "What do you mean he's been working hard? He's been working at his usual pace everyday."

"But, he leaves early and comes back late." I tell them. They all snap their heads toward me, surprise on their faces. "What?" I repeat.

They all shake their heads once again. Seungri turns on the TV, while YoungBae and Jiyong share a look. Soon after, they return their attention to the TV, completely ignoring me.

I shrug it off and follow their gazes toward the TV. In 30 minutes of silence, my eyes start getting heavy. I yawn.

"You tired?" Jiyong asks.

I shrug, trying to fight off the sudden sleepiness. YoungBae and Seungri burst out laughing as they change the channel to a variety show. Jiyong glances at the TV and the sides of his lips twitch up. I yawn again. Maybe I am a bit tired. This is what I get for waiting for him every night and forcing myself to wake up early.

Slowly, I give in to slumber.

~O~O~

**[Author POV]**

Her unconscious head falls to the side and lands on Jiyong's shoulder. He jumps at the sudden contact, but he smiles softly as he sees the sleeping Mi Sun. YoungBae and Seungri see her fall asleep, but they see Jiyong's smile, too.

"Hyung, you're not falling for her, are you?" Seungri asks. YoungBae raises an eyebrow, but remains silent.

Jiyong's smile fades as he shakes his head. "You know I'm not." But, truthfully, Jiyong's been asking the same question himself. He knows that he's not falling for her, but something _is _there. Actually, besides Seunghyun and Daesung, Jiyong's the closest to her. Jiyong shakes his head mentally, making the weird thoughts go away.

"She looks uncomfortable." YoungBae comments, glancing at Mi Sun's awkward stance. Almost in an instant, Jiyong brings arm around her shoulder, making her rest on his chest. But now, he feels uncomfortable.

"Aish, I thought you had more girl experience than me?" YoungBae rolls his eyes as he stands up from the floor and fixes the two's position. YoungBae gently pulls Mi Sun's head down to Jiyong's lap, pushing off Jiyong's arm playfully. YoungBae then sits at the other end and brings Mi Sun's legs on top of his lap.

All of them breathes a sigh of relief at the comfortable silence and continue to laugh at the variety show. Mi Sun, on the other hand, was feeling comfortable. It was as if clouds are carrying her. She instantly starts to dream, something she's feared for a while now.

_A mischievous boy playfully pinches his girlfriend's side, earning a light smack from her. The girl giggles. "Stop playing around. I'm trying to sleep." She says._

_The boy chuckles softly. He pinches her again, trying to dodge her hand as she goes in for another hit. She still managed. "Aish, I told you I'm tired." She whines. Just as she was about to close her eyes, he pinches her again._

_"Yah, Kang Daesung!" She finally explodes. The boy bursts out laughing; he loves seeing his girlfriend get irritated. "Aish!" She darkly mutters, slapping his arm numerous times. He calms down and grabs both of his girlfriend's wrists._

_"I just wanted to tell you I love you." He tells her, flashing his angelic smile._

_She curses under breath and kisses his lips. "Don't do that kind of stuff. You know it makes me go insane." She mumbles against his lips._

_He pulls away and kisses her nose. "I know." He replies, a playful spark in his eyes. "Now, lay down. I got what I wanted." He teases, and successfully dodges her flying hand this time. The girl lies down on Daesung's lap and drifts off. Meanwhile, her boyfriend gazes at her lovingly._

_"Sweet dreams, Won Mi Sun. Dream of sweet memories."_

Unconsciously, Mi Sun's lips form into a smile. She's taking in the feeling this dream is giving her, just like she does with the other memories she doesn't realize…


	32. Their Interrogation

**[June 2010; The Evening]**

**[Daesung POV]**

Here I am…

Staring at heartbreak.

"Oh, Daesung. You're here." Jiyong hyung announces, making the other two look at me. I tear my gaze away from the girl on his lap and look at him.

I clear my throat as I feel it go dry. "Neh. What are you guys still doing here so late?" I ask, my voice sounding huskier than usual.

"We figured Mi Sun wanted some company today." YoungBae hyung answers, staring at me with an uninterested expression.

"But it's already 1 in the morning. Why did you stay so late?" I ask, looking at my watch.

"We should be asking you the same question." Jiyong says.

"What do you mean?" I ask, feigning innocence.

"What the hell is your excuse for coming home so late?" Jiyong asks harshly. I choke up. I stare at all of them before landing my eyes on Mi Sun, already giving them my honest answer.

After what happened with Jiyoung last week, I slowly became scared. Scared of what I'm in, I avoided Mi Sun. I don't think I had the nerve of looking into Mi Sun's eyes after what happened with Jiyoung. Even if I am 21 years old, I still feel dirty after Jiyoung touching me like that. And Jiyoung's a year younger than me!

Whatever Jiyoung had in mind that day never entered my mind once. Now that Jiyoung mentioned that terrifying word, it's never left my mind. Marriage. I still shudder at the thought. That word lingers in my mind enough to make me frightened, frightened of what would happen in the future.

My parent's plans for me suddenly sprung back up. I was supposed to finish school early and get right into the business. Then my father dropped the news, and I left to go abroad with Jiyoung. I'm supposed to get married this year with Jiyoung, whom I dated for two years…

My eyes start to water once again as the thought of me leaving Mi Sun in a coma with another girl; I left her with no hope of waking up.

"Why are you avoiding her, hyung?" Seungri asks, breaking my thoughts. I blink rapidly, clearing away the forming tears.

Without leaving my eyes from the sleeping figure, I answer, "A lot happened. I'm tired. I'll go to sleep now." I turn around and start to make my way towards my room.

"Bullshit." I stop and turn around. All of us gape at YoungBae hyung at his sudden curse. YoungBae hyung continues to stare at me. He shakes his head. "You're not escaping again, Daesung. Mi Sun's been worried about you all week. Come here and sit down." He says, growling the last two words.

Suddenly scared at hyung's attitude, I quickly stride over and sit next to Seungri. My eyes land on Mi Sun. My eyes trail from her feet lounging on YoungBae hyung's lap to her head resting on Jiyong hyung's.

"She tells us that you leave early and come home late." Seungri says.

I don't look at any of them; I keep my eyes on Mi Sun. I don't say anything either. Mi Sun's face looked disturbed yet peaceful at the same time. The corners of her lips gently pull upwards, making my heart skip beats.

"Is it true?" Seungri's voice speaks up again.

Enchanted by Mi Sun's smile, I answer without thinking. "Yes."

"Why are you doing it?"

"Because my wretched mind makes me go in circles." I blurt out, finally looking at them. Then, my calm appearance breaks, and I shakily tell them what happened with Jiyoung.

~O~O~

"Are you kidding me?" Seungri bursts, standing up from the couch. I cover the maknae's mouth as I see Mi Sun stir. Seungri licks my palm and I push him back down in disgust. I scrunch up my nose and wipe my hand on my pants.

"What are you? 5 years old?" I ask sarcastically. Seungri crosses his arms and sticks his tongue out at me.

"Definitely 3 years old." Jiyong hyung mutters.

Seungri snorts and turns back to me. "Is that what really happened?"

I nod, quickly remembering her cold hands on my stomach. I shudder. "Why can't you just dump the girl?" YoungBae asks, being the one who actually thinks things through.

"Have you not put it through your heads that she's the daughter of the most dangerous man in the business?" I ask, shaking my head.

"So what?" Jiyong hyung bursts out. He grabs a hold of Mi Sun before she rolls off his lap. I flinch, still wondering why he (and YoungBae hyung) hasn't moved away from her. "Daesung, maybe you're not putting this through your head." He says calmly this time. "Are you going to choose your freaking job or this girl who's obviously been worried about you?"

I look back down at Mi Sun. She still had that smile on her face. "I…" I trail off, torn. But why am I? I shouldn't been even feeling that kind of stuff. If it were Mi Sun, I'd pick her in a heartbeat. But why am I hesitating?  
I feel their gazes burning right through me. Jiyong hyung's eyes turn into slits, accusing. "Kang. Daesung." He says my name, carefully. Suddenly, his eyes turn back to normal, but his face remains grim. "If it's like that then don't even try refreshing her—"

"Sweet memories."

Those words…

Those words struck like lightning in my heart, pulling me back to my memories. Feeling my eyes moisten, my gaze lands of Mi Sun, who was now wide awake. Her eyes stared straight through the ceiling, as if she was pulled back into memories like I am right now.


	33. Collision Between Two

**[June 2010]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

_"Sweet dreams, Won Mi Sun. Dream of sweet memories."_

I feel my hand unconsciously reach up and touch my forehead, running my fingers through my hair. Those words… Why do they tug on my mind so much? This is another memory? No, I feels so dream-like, like it's telling me that I should only dream of memories. But why should I? Those so-called memories would bring me to another confusion. Do I really want that?

Yes, actually, I do. I would go through that just to feel that familiar feeling again, to see what it would be like if Daesung and I were together. A silent sigh escapes my lips as I mentally scoff at my foolishness. As if Daesung would want to be with me. He already had Jiyoung; she seems perfect for him anyway. I should do what I'm supposed to do: back off.

Speaking of… My eyes widen. What time is it? I kick my legs, thinking I'm still in bed. Is it morning already? Hopefully, I didn't oversleep. Maybe he hasn't left—

"Ah crap." Someone mutters darkly.

I sit up and gasp. "YoungBae! I'm so sorry! Did I—Did I kick you _there_?" I ask, blushing creeping on my cheeks. I rub his back as he's folded over. "I'm so sorry. I didn't notice I was still on the couch. I didn't know you were still here. I—"

He raises his hand to cut me off. I look over him worriedly until I hear loud laugher come from behind me. Jiyong was clutching his stomach behind me on the sofa, his face extremely red from laughter. On the other hand, Seungri already hit the floor, pounding the ground. I feel the sides of my lips twitch upwards. Seungri looks like a gaping panda right now while Jiyong looks like a big shiny apple.

I shake my head and was about to look back at YoungBae until I meet a pair of eyes. I freeze. Those eyes looked right back at me, searching my own. The noises die and my whole being focuses on him. He takes a step towards me. He opens his mouth. With no control, my body suddenly anticipates.

"Aish! Are you asking to be kicked there?" YoungBae's annoyed voice breaks my trance. I break eye contact with Daesung as YoungBae jumps on top of Seungri, Jiyong already being strangled in his arms. Surprisingly enough, they were still laughing.

"Ah, hyung! Have a sense of humor will you?" Seungri snorts.

"I'll show you a sense of humor." YoungBae mutters evilly. He starts elbowing Seungri on his butt, a smirk on his lips as Seungri starts whining. With his other hand, YoungBae ruffles his hand through Jiyong's hair, making it stick up.

"Yah! YoungBae-ah!" Jiyong squeaks, struggling against the strong man.

A giggle escapes my mouth as I continue to watch. Seungri accidentally kicks the coffee table, making my forgotten glass of milk spill across the table. I gasp and quickly run over. I pick up the glass and eye the milk slowly spreading. I sprint towards the kitchen, leaving the three guys fighting.

I place the glass in the sink. I'll clean it later. I grab a rag and wet it under the sink a little. As I turn around, I ram into someone. A pair of muscular arms catches me by my waist before I fall down. I look up, a little shaken. "Dae—"

Before I can say his name, he envelops me into a hug. I feel him bury his face in my hair. "I missed you." Daesung whispers. Something flashes in my mind, hitting me like a train. I close my eyes, just wanting to see a glimpse of what my mind is showing me now.

_"I missed you. I haven't seen you in a whole week." A teenage boy says, hugging his girlfriend tightly. He inhales her scent._

_His girlfriend hugs him back just as tightly. "A week seems long, doesn't it?"_

_"Too long. How are you doing?" He asks her._

_"I'm fine." She mumbles into his chest._

_They continue to talk, never leaving each other's arms. This is how they are. If they haven't seen each other in a while, they would make a date. Something simple. They would do something like this, stay in the other's arms while they converse on what they did while they were apart. They want to know about every single thing. After a while, it was silent between them._

_"I love you." The boy says softly into the girl's hair._

_"I love you more." His girlfriend replies, feeling her eyes tear up from the sincerity in their words._

I abruptly open my eyes, not wanting to go any further. I don't want to see anymore, don't want to feel that longing forming in my stomach. I pull away from Daesung, not meeting his eyes. A sigh escapes my lips. I force out a smile.

"Come on. We should tear those babos apart before they break something." I say. I give Daesung another smile before I pass him. He grabs my wrist. I turn my head to side the same time as he does. He stares at me. My smile falters. Why are you looking at me like that, Daesung?

He turns his whole body towards me and takes my face in his hands. Just like mine, his hands shake as his fingers caress my cheeks. He leans closer until I can feel his warm breaths hitting my lips. Despite all this, his strong gaze never falters.

He brushes his lips against mine, sending me tingles all over. One of his shaky hands trails down my neck and down my arm. He stops at my wrist then snakes his whole arm around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"Tell me." He whisper, his voice huskier than usual.

"What?" I ask, breathless.

"Tell me you remember."

Before I can open my mouth, his lips finally land on mine. Just like that, my heart and my mind collided once again. Just like that, that memory replays in my mind once again. This time, it continues on. It doesn't stop, just like how I wish this moment wouldn't stop either. I drop the rag I've been holding tightly on and move my hands up Daesung's chest and lock my arms around his neck, feeling him shudder.

"Let's just let the other three do whatever. Just…" Daesung mumbles, never leaving my lips for more than 1 minute.

"What?" I breathe, feeling his lips on mine again.

"Just sleep with me tonight."

* * *

**A/N: So, I'm not really supposed to update today, since it's a school day and all. But since it's Valentines Day, I think I'll make an exception. **

**Comment? It'd be nice to know your thoughts on this! :)**


	34. For Just This Moment

**[June 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

Without leaving her lips, Daesung picks Mi Sun up, bridal style. He smiles against her lips. She pulls away and holds on his neck tightly, afraid she'll fall. Quietly, Daesung slips out of the kitchen and strides to his room, leaving the other three wrestling on the floor. Just as Daesung's door closes shut, the others stop fighting. They all smirk and have a round of high fives.

"Damn easy." Jiyong comments, smiling.

YoungBae, breathing heavily, plops back down on the couch. He rubs his arm. "You really didn't have to actually bite me, Seungri."

"And you didn't have to pull my hair out either, Seungri." Jiyong adds, groaning. Seungri shrugs and acts innocent.

"I'm not called victory for nothing." Seungri boyishly smiles.

~O~O~

Meanwhile, Daesung and Mi Sun were already on his bed. No, they're not doing what you think they're doing. Daesung still can't stand that. Even if he is with Mi Sun, he doesn't want to do that now, not when she still hasn't remembered. He's already taken advantage of her just by kissing her.

"Aren't you tired?" Mi Sun breathes out, finally breaking apart for air.

"Not one bit." Daesung murmurs, claiming her lips again.

This time, Mi Sun kisses back weakly. She pulls away and he softly whimpers. As he leans down for another kiss, Mi Sun gently pushing him back. Just like Daesung did, Mi Sun shakily holds his face in her hands. She looks into his eyes, looking at what he's feeling. It's mixture of something strong and never ending, as if she's seen that ever since she was a child. A stolen happiness, a moment of heaven… A sight of love in his eyes also?

Her stomach flutters and her eyes water. The look reflected her own feelings, feelings that she shouldn't have. Her mind brings up Kang Jiyoung, Daesung's girlfriend. Mi Sun's stomach instantly knots up instead. She closes her eyes, not wanting to look into his overflowing gaze. Guilt is wrecking her heart. She may not know Jiyoung well, but she knows Daesung enough to not bring him any sort of pain. Her feelings for him have developed and she's scared that she'll lose herself in it. These so-called memories are already flooding her and she doesn't want them to happen with a man who was in a relationship. That made her sick, sick to her core.

She won't mess with a relationship like that, no matter how much she's fallen. She feels him touch her face, feeling the wetness in between his fingers and her cheeks. Once she opens her eyes, she's met with a worried face. She didn't realize she was crying, didn't realize how much pain this is causing her.

She gently smiles at Daesung, making his heart pound faster. Lost in his longing for her, he didn't realize what he's been doing. But, truthfully, he didn't regret it one bit. He's missed the feel of her lips. He opens his mouth, ready to announce what he's been missing to say.

"I—"

"Shh." Mi Sun interrupts. She sensed his sudden mood; saw the change in his eyes. Scared, she didn't want to hear it, not now. "It's late. I want you to sleep." She whispers.

With a defeated sigh, Daesung closes his eyes, cutting off the tears from forming. Here he goes again, being carried away with his past memories.

"Good night, Daesung." He hears her softly say.

"Good night, Won Mi Sun." Daesung replies, tiredly defeated. _Sweet dreams. Dream of sweet memories _was the last thing he thought before he drifted off to sleep with his lost lover buzzing in his arms.

_Just for tonight, this will be my last moment for I will completely hold back from now on. I don't think I can hurt you, Daesung, _She thought, rubbing her thumb gently across his cheek.

She couldn't sleep that night, never once did she close her eyes. She didn't want to miss this moment unconscious. At 5 a.m., she silently parts from his arms. With one last look over her shoulder, she leaves his room, thinking if she should just leave his house whole.

~O~O~

**[June 2010; The Next Day]**

**[Daesung POV]**

"Mmm…" I mumble, keeping my eyes closed. Even with a confused mind, last night was pure bliss. The feel of her lips were amazing. I blindly brush my hand on the bed next to me, wanting to hold her. With nothing but cold air I snap my eyes open. I sit from the bed and look around. It's completely silent.

I eye my bathroom door. Maybe she's taking a shower…? But it's quiet in there, too. I scramble out of bed, falling off in the process. I untangle myself from the blankets and run out of my room, suddenly having the need to see her face.

I know today is my day off. And I was hoping to spend it with her. I walk in the kitchen, finding nothing. She isn't in the living room either. With hands already shaking, I go to the room. Empty.

"Mi Sun-ah!" I shout once I leave her room, hoping to hear a reply.

Silence.

Not even bothering to change, I slip on my shoes and run out the door, keys in hand. I leave the car idly running as my brain catches up to me. Where am I even going to go? Who knows where Mi Sun would run off? How come I didn't notice her leave my side?

Okay, I know the answer to the last question for sure… Aish, I really do need to stop hanging around with the guys. I hung out with them enough for me to dream perverted dreams about…

I bang my head at the wheel, numerous times. Trying to shake away those dreams, I drive off, deciding to drive around the neighborhood first. Anxious, I stop driving when I only drove around the first few times. Just as I was about to bang my abused head some more, I suddenly remembered that I could call her…

Feeling completely stupid, I grab my phone and dial her number. I impatiently tap on the wheel as it continues to ring, trying to calm my nerves down along the way.

"Yoboseyo?" A familiar, soft voice answers.

I sigh in relief. "Mi Sun-ah, where are you? Why did you—?"

"Mi Sun unnie! Whom are you talking to?" Another familiar voice interrupts on the other line.

"Your Daesung oppa, Jiyoung." I hear Mi Sun say.I flinch at her words.

"Really? Let me talk to him!" Jiyoung squeals. Before I can refuse, Jiyoung's voice coos through the phone. "Daesung oppa~"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: It's the weekend again! Guess what that means? More updates!**

**Comments? It makes me smile :)**


	35. A Troubled Triangle

**[June 2010]**

**[Daesung POV]**

"Where are you, oppa?" Jiyoung asks through the phone.

"At home." I say a little white lie.

Jiyoung giggles. "Come over later, will you? Around 3 p.m. I want to see you again. Besides, I have good news to tell you!"

"Okay." I blurt. I close my eyes in frustration. "Is 'your Mi Sun unnie' there?" I ask, mocking what Mi Sun said earlier without realizing it.

"Oh, she's right here. Hold on." Jiyoung says.

"Yoboseyo?" Mi Sun's voice enters my ears.

"Mi Sun-ah. Where are you? And why are you with Jiyoung?" I ask in a rush, suddenly wanting answers.

She sighs. "I can't talk right now… I,"

"Unnie! Look at this!"

She sighs once more. "Look, Jiyoung is calling me."

"But, I—" I start.

"Goodbye, Daesung." She cuts me off, ending the phone call there.

~O~O~

**[June 2010; The Afternoon]**

I drum my fingers all over the place, impatiently waiting. At 2 p.m., I was already waiting outside Jiyoung's house. The curiosity and anxiousness was killing me after that phone call. I mean why the hell are they together? In fact, how did they get together? I'm just going to have to talk to Mi Sun once we get back home. Better yet…

_Beep! Beep!_

I jump in my seat and turn of the alarm on my phone, exactly 3 o'clock. Yes, I did set a timer for 3 p.m. It shows how anxious I am, and it also shows how stupid, too. I climb out of my car and head straight for the door, knocking with a steady beat. Jiyoung's mother opens the door, greeting me with a motherly smile. I bow and flash her a smile.

"Daesung-ah, what are you doing here?" She asks.

"Jiyoung told me to come over. She said something about good news…?" I say, rubbing the back of my neck.

Her eyes light up when I said the last two words. "Oh! Come in; come in. You're always welcome here, Daesung." She says, pulling me inside the house. She walks me to the living room, her habit whenever I come over. "Jiyoung isn't here right now, though."

"Eh?" I accidentally blurt out.

She nods. "She went out with some girl. I think her name was Mi Hye…Hye Mi? Sun Mi? Gosh, what was her name?"

"Mi Sun." I croak out.

She snaps her fingers. "That's it! You know her? What a sweet child."

"Yes, actually, I do. I'm her friend." I say, another white lie.

"That's nice. Well, you can wait in here for now. I'm sure Jiyoung and Mi Sun will come back soon anyway." Jiyoung's mother says, already going back into her bedroom. At the same time, Jiyoung's father comes out. I quickly stand up and bow deeply.

"Hello, Daesung." He greets me back. He places his hand on my shoulder. "How are you son?"

"Good, sir. And you?" I reply.

"Very good." He trails off. "But something's been bothering me lately."

"What is it, sir?" I ask, worried about the company.

He simply shakes his head as he looks at me, letting out a slight chuckle. "Don't worry, boy. It's not about business…" His grip on my shoulder tightens, making me mentally flinch. "It's about my daughter."

I gulp. "What about her, sir? Is she doing okay?"

"Oh, she's doing fine. And I hope she stays that way in the future. Daesung, my boy, what exactly is your relationship between Won Mi Sun?"

"S-she's my friend." I lie once again.

He raises an eyebrow, obviously not believing me. But, strangely enough, he doesn't go further about it. "I see. Her and Jiyoung sure are getting close fast." I simply nod. His eyes suddenly turn into slits. "Daesung…"

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you sure there isn't anything more in your friendly relationship with Mi Sun?"

"I'm sure, sir. Mi Sun and I have been friends for a while. Besides, I already have your beautiful daughter by my side. I'm just glad my friend and my girlfriend are able to get along so well." I smoothly lie, surprising how I can make things up on the spot. He seems to buy it. He nods and takes his hand away from my shoulder. He smiles.

"Well, then, Mi Sun should be the maid of honor for your wedding. Jiyoung doesn't have a lot of girl friends, you know. So maybe if you ask…"

His voice trails off as my ears ring loudly. That damn word was brought back up once again. I feel like tearing my ears out as my stomach is already turning in knots. I've completely forgotten about the wedding again.

Then I take in what he was saying in whole. Ask Mi Sun to be the maid of honor in my wedding? My wedding with Jiyoung? I don't think I'll have the strength to do that. Hell, I don't think I have the strength to even get married…

Once again, guilt and irresolute grew in my chest. This time, it's reaching my heart.


	36. New Formed Friendship

**[June 2010]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

"Unnie, I had so much fun with you!" Jiyoung exclaims, smiling at me.

I return her smile, feeling the same. I actually did have fun with Jiyoung. She really is a down to earth and upbeat person. Even though her activeness does tire me, it amuses me, too. She's like a little sister I never had.

"How about I hide our bag in my room until the real thing, neh?" Jiyoung asks, shaking the bags in her hands. I grip my own bags, feeling a little shy.

"Okay, but you know… You really didn't have to buy my stuff, too." I say, looking down at the bags that contain expensive stuff. I mean all my stuff in total cost 2,000 dollars!

She shrugs it off with a smile. "Stop worrying about it, unnie. I'm not rich for nothing." She giggles. "Besides, I've never gone shopping with anyone but my mother before. It's a nice feeling." She sighs.

I glance at her, taking in her looks. She really is a beautiful girl. I envy her, really. Not just because she has the man my heart beats for, but because behind that pretty face… She has a really kind heart. Guilt wracks my own heart whenever she talks about her relationship with Daesung.

It turns out that they've been dating for two years already. There was a point where I wondered where I was during those two years… But what bothers me is that I can't remember. My mind always comes up blank, dark.

"Oh! Daesung oppa is already here! Wow, he's on time." She says, pointing to the car in front of her house. We park the car and Jiyoung excitedly runs into the house, forgetting me in the process.

I chuckle at her hyper atmosphere and follow her inside. Jiyoung's mom welcomes me. "Hello, sweetie. Did you have fun?" She asks, picking up the bags Jiyoung carelessly drops on her way in.

"Yes, I did. Jiyoung's a great person to talk to." I walk towards her, extending my hands. "Let me take those."

"Oh, thank you, sweetie. I'm sorry, but I'm not as strong as I used to be anymore." She laughs. "Must be a sign to start exercising."

I smile. "But your body already looks great. I'm actually jealous." I joke, kind of serious in a way. Her body is amazing. It's all curvy and toned… I am kind of jealous.

"Oh, don't try to kiss up." She nudges me playfully. I smile; for some reason, I wish I had her as a mother. That's another thing. Whenever I try to rack my brain about my own mother, I also come up blank. It's really weird…

Jiyoung's mother goes her separate ways and goes to the kitchen. I walk into the living room, struggling with all the bags in my hands and arms. Then my arms suddenly go limp as I see another heartbreak. The bags all of a sudden feel like I'm weighing cinder blocks on my arms.

Right in the middle of the living room, there was Jiyoung being held by Daesung. I came in right in time to see their lips touch. Blinking my eyes rapidly, I look away, not wanting to interrupt their moment. But I can't move, as if my body wants me to take in that Daesung would never be mine.

I continue to stand there silently, feeling like a fool. I hear their lips part, making me wince.

"Mi Sun-ah!" I hear his voice, raspy.

I finally gather the will to look at them. Jiyoung still had her arms around Daesung, smiling like a child who received a puppy for Christmas. I roll my eyes. "It's about time you two stopped sucking faces." I comment, feeling a little satisfied I said it even if it wasn't in a way I wanted it to intend.

Jiyoung giggles. "Oh, unnie, you actually make me blush." I crack a smile.

"Let me help you with those." Daesung mumbles, already at my side. I feel the heavy weight come off my arms. I breathe a sigh of relief. Daesung places them on the couch. Curious written all over his face, he reaches his hand out to peek in the bags. Both Jiyoung and I stop him at the same time.

"What?" He asks, surprised.

"It's a secret." Jiyoung giggles, winking at me. I could only smile back. Daesung looks between us, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Jiyoung," I call to her. She looks at me with a smile on her face. "Don't you have something to tell your Daesung oppa?" I feel Daesung's gaze hit me as I say the last three words. I keep my eyes on Jiyoung, clenching my hands into fists.

"Oh, you're right, unnie!" She turns to Daesung. "You should sit down for this, oppa. It's huge news!"

Daesung complies and I start to go to the kitchen, letting them be alone.

"Where are you going, Mi Sun-ah?" I hear Daesung ask. I stop in my tracks, my back facing them. I look over my shoulder, a smile on my face.

"I'm going to go help Mrs. Kang with dinner. You two should have some alone time." I say, not really looking at Daesung.

"But—" He starts.

"No buts." I cut him off. "Your girlfriend wants to tell you something important and you should listen to her." I say, feeling a needle pin hit my heart once I say those words.

"Thank you, unnie." Jiyoung says, rolling her eyes.

I run off to the kitchen after I hear Jiyoung call his attention once more. I bow once I see Mrs. Kang washing her hands. She smiles in return. "Hello, Mi Sun. What brings you here?" She asks.

"I just thought that maybe I can help you with dinner." I reply.

"Oh! How very kind of you. Here," She hands me a bunch of vegetables. "Cut those for me, will you sweetie?" I nod my head and focus my attention on cutting the vegetables. "So, do you know what the important news is?" She asks me after a long silence. I shake my head, taken aback at her sudden question.

"Do you want to know?" She nudges me again, lifting her eyebrows. She giggles playfully.

I laugh. "I shouldn't be meddling in others' business."

"Oh come on. I'm part of it, and I'm willing to tell you." She laughs. "Come on. You know you want to~" She sings.

I bite my lip.


	37. Their Minds Fly

**[June 2010; The Evening]**

**[Author POV]**

Dinner wasn't so quiet thanks to Jiyoung who made lively talk amongst everybody. Daesung and Jiyoung were sitting next to each other while Mi Sun sat by herself on the other side of the table. Mr. and Mrs. Kang were sitting on each end of the huge dining table, silently watching the young adults converse.

On the other hand, Daesung's mind was whirling. Whirling because of what Jiyoung told him, the "good news" as she said. Daesung didn't consider it as good news. Looking between Jiyoung and Mi Sun, he's feeling more torn than ever.

Meanwhile, Mi Sun was politely laughing and talking to Jiyoung. She's glad that it isn't as awkward as she expected it to be. She's still not really comfortable around Mr. Kang, so she can't really speak up that much.

"Unnie," Jiyoung starts, sharing a smile with her parents. Everyone focuses on the two girls. "As you know, appa and Daesung oppa are working in the same company." Mi Sun nods slowly, confused on where she's going. "Well, since I don't really like hanging out with the other suits there, I was hoping you could come."

"Come where?" Mi Sun asks hesitantly, suddenly conscious of all the eyes on her.

"The company is throwing some grand party for reasons." Jiyoung giggles out the last two words.

"For what reasons?" Mi Sun asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, well, the company is going to be under Daesung's name now, making him one of the top business men in the grounds. Aside from my dad of course." Jiyoung shares a wink with her father.

"Wow," Mi Sun murmurs. She meets Daesung's piercing eyes briefly. "Congratulations, Daesung."

"Thanks." Was all Daesung could mutter.

"Is that the reason for… the, um, bags?" Mi Sun asks Jiyoung.

Jiyoung nods enthusiastically, laughing along with Mi Sun. "It'll be a shocker, don't you think, unnie?"

Mi Sun smiles; raising curiosity from Daesung. "Definitely."

~O~O~

By 10 p.m., Daesung finally managed to persuade Jiyoung that he could take Mi Sun home. During the car ride, he kept glancing at a silent Mi Sun. Mi Sun was lost in her thoughts, fighting herself. She really doesn't want to go to that party, but Jiyoung keeps insisting for her to come, saying that Jiyoung has a surprise for her.

Mi Sun was slowly starting to hate surprises. What could be the surprise this time? Going shopping with Jiyoung today was already a surprise enough. Them meeting each other were purely coincidental.

**[Flashback]**

Mi Sun decided to go for a walk after having a long, hard battle from last night. After Mi Sun slipped out of Daesung's room, she was debating if she should leave his house permanently. Not being able to take the silence, she ran out of the house, needing fresh air.

Around 7 a.m., she was walking down a familiar looking road. Then suddenly a car stops in front of her. Mi Sun jumps and takes a few steps back, but stops when the person in the car rolls down the window.

"Unnie!"

"Jiyoung?" Mi Sun asks, shocked.

"Unnie, what are you doing here? Walking by yourself in the morning…" Jiyoung asks, looking worried.

"Just thought I needed some fresh air." Mi Sun mumbles, suddenly remembering her troubles all over again.

"I have an idea!" Jiyoung squeals from the car. Mi Sun looks back at her, raising her eyebrows. "I'm on my way to the mall. I know it's early, but I have to beat the rush. Anyway, why don't you accompany me to the mall?"

"Um," Mi sun bites her lip. "I don't know…"

"Aish, come on, unnie. Let's have some fun. Girl time." Jiyoung smiles, giving her a puppy dog look. Mi Sun nods after a while and goes in Jiyoung's car. Jiyoung squeals in her seat, clapping happily. "We're going to have so much fun!"

**[End Flashback]**

"Mi Sun-ah." Someone says, shaking her from her reverie. Mi Sun blinks her eyes and climbs out the car, surprising Daesung. With a confused look, Daesung goes out of his car and follows Mi Sun inside.

Complete silence.

That's all there is in his house. Still in a daze, Mi Sun makes her way to her room. Daesung still follows her. He grabs her wrist just when she's about to open her door. Fully conscious now, Mi Sun slowly turns around to Daesung, slipping her hand away from his grip.

Daesung frowns from her actions. He takes a step toward her, and she takes a step back. He reaches for her hand, and she moves away again. His heart breaking, he abruptly pulls her into a hug. Mi Sun freezes. Suppressing her overflowing feelings for him, she gently pushes him off.

"Can't I hold you? Even just for a little while?" He blurts out.

"I'm sorry, Daesung." Mi Sun says, backing away. Still facing him, she opens her door from behind and takes a step inside.

"Wait." Daesung says, stopping her door from closing. He opens it wider to see her. "Will you at least tell me why I didn't wake up to see you by my side?"

Mi Sun looks at him with saddened eyes, making Daesung's heart skip a beat. "I don't think it's right to wake up with me next to you. Think about how Jiyoung would react if she found out… Good night, Daesung."

With that, she closes the door in front of a blank Daesung. In just one blink, tears start flowing down as her words finally hit him.

"Sweet dreams, Won Mi Sun. Dream of sweet memories." He whispers to no one. "Our memories only. I want you back soon."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I never got to update yesterday! Our internet was out T-T Anyway, it's back on and it's the weekend again! Since I missed Friday, I hope this chapter will make up for it. I will update later today. Watch out for it~**

**Anyway, comment? I enjoy them :)**


	38. He Doesn't Give Up

**[June 2010; The Next Weekend]**

**[Daesung POV]**

This past week has been complete hell.

Now, instead of leaving early and arriving late, I've been leaving late and arriving early from work. Mi Sun hasn't been really been paying attention to me. I've been kind of worried, too. She's been sleeping early at nights. She falls asleep before I could even call her for dinner. Now, all I can do is tuck her into bed.

And she wakes up late in the mornings. At first, I wondered if she was ill or something. But then, no matter what I do, she would just subconsciously wave me off. As much as that hurts, I still leave her alone. Does that mean she isn't waiting for me anymore?

So, here I am, my hand hovering over her doorknob. It's already 8 a.m. I silently and slowly go inside, only to find her unconscious on her bed. I sigh. I walk over to the side of the bed and gaze at her sleeping face. I push away some strands of her hair. I start to shake her.

"Mmm…" She mumbles, waving my hand away.

"Come on. You gotta get up." I mutter. She continues to push my hands away. I start shaking her harder. I see her eyes start to flutter. "Mi Sun-ah, get up. Wake up."

"Why should I?" She groans, turning her back to me.

"I should see you conscious at least once. I miss seeing you." I mumble, stop shaking her. I feel her tense up. Slowly, I grab her shoulders and turn her back to me. Her eyes were wide open now. Without thinking, I smile. "Good morning." I sing.

The sides of her lips twitch up. "Good morning." She whispers.

I lean down and press my lips on her forehead. I hear her softly gasp. Just as I part, she sits up, making me stumble back a bit. I smile, suppressing the pain. "It's nice to see your eyes again." I say.

Mi Sun simply nods and casts her eyes down to her lap, playing with her fingers. I watch her for a while. What is she thinking about? I sit on the edge of her bed and grab her chin. I pull her face up to look at me.

"I just said it's nice to see your eyes. But how can I enjoy them when you won't look at me?" I ask, my voice breaking at the end. I clear my throat just as her eyes widen.

"I'm sorry." She says. She abruptly climbs out of bed, leaving me in shock. I watch her leave the room. With a sigh, I follow her. My heart hurts. I go in the kitchen just in time to see her start cooking. Even if I'm hurting, I won't give up. I hug her from behind, feeling the warmth take over me.

"What are you cooking today?" I ask, resting my chin on her shoulder.

"Um," She mumbles. "I'm not sure yet."

I chuckle and kiss her shoulder gently. She drops whatever was in her hand loudly. I chuckle once more. "How about we just eat out today?"

"No, I don't want you to spend any money." She shakes her head. I frown, my heart squeezing. This is not a good way to spend my day. As if she wants to make it worse, she pulls my arms off her and turns around to look at me. I give her a look.

"Someone rang the doorbell." She says before walking out to answer the door. I lean against the counter, angrily pulling my hair. What's going on in her mind? Why won't she let me hold her? Doesn't she feel the same way I do?

"Daesung oppa! Good morning!" A cheerful voice enters the kitchen.

~O~O~

Jiyoung suddenly hugs me tight. I hear someone else go in the kitchen.

"If you're going to make out again, at least take it to the living room." Mi Sun says behind us. I quickly pull away from Jiyoung. But Jiyoung kisses my lips briefly, making Mi Sun look away.

"Oppa~ Do you know what today is?" Jiyoung giggles, breaking apart from me. I give her a confused look. She rolls her eyes. "Oppa, did you forget already? Aish, I have to remind you of our—Oops, I mean your big day?"

My eyes widen; I freeze. I completely forgot! No! No, no, no! It can't be today! I'm not ready for it! I'm not ready for all of it… I look at Mi Sun, who had her arm linked with Jiyoung. She looks back at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" She mouths. I gulp and shake my head, far from okay. She gives me a confused look. She takes one hesitant step toward me.

"Oppa, I'm going to borrow unnie for the rest of the day." Jiyoung informs me, jumping up and down while clinging onto Mi Sun's arm.

"Why?" I ask.

"Remember? She's attending, too!"

"But—"

"Aish, no more questions, oppa. We'll be going now~" Jiyoung sings, dragging Mi Sun along with her.

"But…" I trail off, following them to the door.

"Wear your suit, oppa!" Jiyoung reminds me while going into her car. Mi Sun looks at me one more time. I stare back. Her lips twitch up before she gives me a full smile. It feels like the wind was blown right out of me. She waves and goes in the car. I stay rooted on my spot before the car wasn't in sight anymore.

I turn around and head back inside. I let out a heavy breath. Man did that smile leave me breathless. Why is it she finally smiles back at me just when she's about to leave? I pout; it's not fair.

As I go back to my room, my eyes instantly land on my bedside table. I gulp. Am I really ready for this? So many doubts are running through my mind. For the past few years, I've been trying my hardest… But now that reality hits me. I'm actually very scared. Many things are going to happen today. But, I hope they won't affect my already complicated life.

With slumped shoulders, I take a shower and get everything ready.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: What do you think? **

**Comments are loved :)**


	39. Their Shared Heartbeat

**[June 2010; The Evening]**

**[Author POV]**

"Unnie, you look beautiful." Jiyoung says in awe, feeling satisfied with her choice of style. Mi Sun smiles at Jiyoung, feeling shy. Mi Sun did feel beautiful, but she couldn't help but to compare with Jiyoung.

Jiyoung was wearing a short formal dress. The bottom part was black while the top was white with a big ribbon in front of it. She was wearing black peep-toes heels with a matching handbag to compliment it. Her hair was flowing down her back, straight.

She couldn't help, but to envy her. She looks beautiful in anything. Mi Sun looks at herself in Jiyoung's full body mirror. Jiyoung picked this dress out for her as well. It was basically all ruffles. It looked so plain, yet so elegant. Mi Sun adores the color as well, a light purple. Her long hair was curled and swept to the side.

Jiyoung extended her arm; her round, big eyes sparkling. "Come on, unnie. I bet we'll stun everyone tonight." She giggles as Mi Sun links her arm with hers.

They're meeting Daesung at the party. Apparently, Jiyoung wants to "wow" Daesung, her words exactly. She said she wanted to look really great tonight. Mi Sun didn't ask her why since she assumed that because she wants to represent being her father's daughter well.

Jiyoung and Mi Sun talked in the car until we arrived at the building. Yes, she finds it weird to be celebrating a high-class party at their own company building. But she went with the flow anyway.

Jiyoung unconsciously grips Mi Sun's arm tightly. "What's the matter?" Mi Sun asks. "Are you nervous?" Jiyoung nods. Mi Sun flashes her an assuring smile. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine."

"You don't know the real thing yet." Jiyoung mumbles.

"What was that?" Mi Sun asks.

"Oh, nothing." Jiyoung smiles. "Look! I see Daesung oppa already! Let's go!"

Mi Sun hesitates as first, taking in Daesung's look. She's already seen him in a suit before, but he just seems to glow tonight. Mi Sun sees him smile, making her knees go weak. With the support of Jiyoung, they walk straight towards Daesung, who was talking to Mr. Kang.

"Appa! Oppa!" Jiyoung exclaims, smiling.

Daesung turns his head, only expecting Jiyoung to be there. But his eyes widened at the sight of an angel. He gapes at her up and down, from her flawless legs to her shy brown eyes. He looks at her face whole. A light blush remains on her cheeks while a sweet smile grazes her lips, making her eyes smile on its own.

Jiyoung suddenly hugs Daesung, making him snap back to earth. "Are you ready, oppa?" Jiyoung whispers in Daesung's ear. He mentally shudders as her breath hitting his ear. He nods slightly, nervously.

Jiyoung pulls away from him. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do great!"

On the other hand, Mi Sun stands awkwardly to the side. She catches Mr. Kang's eyes and she quickly bows. He smiles a little in return then he turns his attention to another man.

Then Mi Sun was back to being alone. Jiyoung and Daesung are already out of sight, so all she could do now was stand by in the corner. Someone clears his throat next to her. She jumps and rests her hand on her chest.

"You scared me, Daesung." She breathes out. He hands her a glass of champagne, taking a sip out of his own.

He chuckles, finding her really cute right now. "Why are you here? Why aren't you mingling?"

She rubs her neck. "I'm not the type to mingle, especially with the suits."

"The suits?" Daesung raises an eyebrow.

"That's what I call businessmen." Mi Sun chuckles lightly. After a moment of awkward silence, Mi Sun clears her throat. "Why are you still here? Shouldn't _you _be mingling with other people?"

Daesung laughs. "I think I'd rather spend my night with you."

Mi Sun looks away from his gaze, sighing. He's doing it again. He's always making her want to give in, to give in to her feelings for him. Daesung, on the other hand, sighs as well. _She seems stiff tonight, _He thought. _I'll do my best to make her relax tonight before I have to face the most nervous moment of my life._

~O~O~

"Daesung oppa!" Jiyoung shouts, skipping towards Daesung and Mi Sun on the sidelines. She grabs his arm. "It's time." She whispers.

A pang of fear went through him in that instant. Yes, he was nervous as hell. But he didn't have a choice but to do it. He wasn't sure what he wanted right now, and he still doesn't know. He's been debating over himself the whole night. Now that the final event is coming, he's coming up blank.

Jiyoung leads him the way to the stage. Jiyoung's parents and his parents already up on it. Jiyoung links her arm with his as they walk up the stage in a calmly manner. He gulps as all the lights were directed on him.

"Everyone," Mr. Kang begins. "As you all know, tonight is a big night. Tonight, this is where a new beginning happens. I'd like to announce that this man right here, Kang Daesung, is now the heir to this company. He has been working hard and he's met the standards of becoming owner. In fact, he's surpassed the standards! Please welcome your new CEO, Kang Daesung-shi."

A series of clapping was echoing throughout the whole building. Daesung shakes hands with Mr. Kang and bows. He stands front and center and smiles at all the cameras. To an outsider, they would think Daesung was completely confident. Nervous wouldn't even be thought. And that's exactly what Mi Sun was thinking.

She watches him in awe, admiring the aura flowing out of him. She's proud. Even if she hasn't seen Daesung work for so long, she still feels proud. She knows he's been working so hard for this moment. She watches him take the microphone. He clears his throat, feeling his heart pound wildly against his chest.

"I have one more announcement to make." Daesung says, his voice husky. He pulls Jiyoung out and places her right in the center of the stage. Mi Sun watches the two curiously, silently. Her eyes widen as she sees him get down on one knee, pulling something out of his pocket. Her heart seems to slow down.

She watches them with now pained eyes. _Please, _She pleads silently. _Please, don't do what I think you're going to do…_

"Kang Jiyoung," Daesung starts. "We've been together for two years now and they were nothing, but happiness. Just like you said last time, it is two years and counting." Daesung says, weakly smiling at a beaming Jiyoung. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Of course!" Jiyoung exclaims, taking the ring and kissing Daesung full on the lips, earning applause from the crowds. But there was one person… one person who just couldn't move at all. She stares blankly at the kissing couple up on stage as her heartbeat hammers against her chest, making her whole body shake insanely.

With numb fingers, she drops the glass of champagne. She flinches as the sound of glass shattering echoes in her ear, believing that it what the sound of her heart shattering instead.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Gah, so angsty, don't you think? I'd like to know what you are thinking, so care to comment? Anyway, it's Sunday night. I have to survive another week of school . I promise, I will be back on Friday once again! **

**Oh, and if you're wondering what Jiyoung and Mi Sun's dresses look like, here's the link:**

**Jiyoung:** http:/i47(dot)tinypic(dot)com/259adrd(dot)jpg

**Mi Sun:** http:/www(dot)cutiecode(dot)com/images/clothing/tokyo/dresses/tokyo10069/1(dot)jpg


	40. She Won't Escape From Him

**[June 2010]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

So, this is it.

This must be where I fall through the cracks, sending me down to hell. With my heart still battering inside my chest, I take a few steps back blindly. My eyes doesn't want to leave the heartbreaking scene in front of me, it's as if it wants me to break. But I don't. I don't want to break, not here, not now. I stumble back some more, bumping into some people in the process.

I feel numb, hollow. Watching their lips touch… makes me lose my strength little by little. My eyes start to moisten and my bottom lip trembles. They break away from their kiss, and I see _his _eyes scanning the crowds. I almost let out a bitter laugh. Was he looking for my reaction?

Tears uncontrollably flow down my cheeks now, and I don't bother to wipe them away. Each tear is like pieces of my heart being washed away, leaving my body, leaving me.

Jiyoung, who still wouldn't stop smiling, kisses him again, leaving me in agony. Why is it that I can't feel my heart anymore? Why can't I feel it beating? Feel it stopping? Feel it skipping? Maybe it is gone, far away from where I can grasp it.

I grab my chest anyway, wanting to feel something. But… I _can't. _No matter how much I try to grip my skin, I can't feel any pain. I really have become numb. Is this what it feels like to be paralyzed?

I'd rather take the pain than feel nothing. Because feeling nothing would mean I'll all out. I would be another _lifeless puppet_ in the hands of heaven and hell. There's probably nothing that can fill me back up now. With one last sting for my eyes as I look at the happy couple, I blindly walk out. Tears constantly fill my eyes, making my vision blurry. But do I care? No. I don't because as long as I get away from that place, I'll be all right. As long as I get away from the man my heart yearns for, I'll be all right.

As long as I get away from the man who I left my whole being with, then maybe I'll be all right…

~O~O~

**[Daesung POV]**

I can't find her.

No matter how much I search the crowds, I can't find her. She's absolutely nowhere in the crowds. I _need _to see her, but I can't even go off and find her for Jiyoung won't leave my side. Also, these people won't stop congratulating me. I mean won't they see me at work next week? I was slowly getting frustrated, frustrated that I chose to propose, frustrated that I did it in front of her… frustrated that I can't see her anywhere.

So, I have to stay here, anxiously tapping my foot. Jiyoung and I go through most of the night mingling with other people again, congratulating me every once in a while. Everything was slowly starting to get on my nerves.

"Ah, here is my lovely son-in-law." Jiyoung's mother pops up in front of me, smiling. She hugs me tightly. I smile and hug her back. I really can't push Mrs. Kang away. She's too kind hearted.

"I'll have to get used to that." I say, chuckling weakly. I slowly start to get confused, as she still hasn't let me go yet. She pats my back soothingly.

"Daesung," She whispers in my ears.

"Y-yes?" I stutter.

"I saw Mi Sun walk out right after you proposed… She was in tears." She whispers hastily. My eyes widen at the information, my heart already beating wildly once again. Before I could ask a question, she pulls away from me. She sets her hands on both of my shoulders. She gives me a worried look, but in an instant, she grins.

"Well, I'm sure you have other businesses to attend to. Run along." She says. I stare at her. "Go find her." She mouths before turning towards Jiyoung, distracting her. "Jiyoung, darling! You must be so happy!" I hear her exclaim, hugging Jiyoung.

With one last look, I run out, already heading towards my car. "Mi Sun-ah, where are you? Do you even know the area enough to run away?" I wonder out loud. Of course, nothing replies.

"I can't lose you again. I lost you once and I left you because of it." I continue to talk, hoping it would keep me calm. But, in the end, I fail to do so. My eyes water continuously, and I keep wiping them off. "Mi Sun-ah, I don't want to lose you again."

I step on the gas and drive around, heading for my house. Hopefully, she'll be there.

~O~O~

I'm feeling so frustrated and anxious at the same time. It's been hours and I still can't find her anywhere. Tears are already streaking my sweaty face, and I don't bother wiping them away. All I care about is finding her right now.

I've checked my house, Seunghyun hyung's house, and I've called the other three. She's nowhere to be found. I drove to my old neighborhood, _her _old neighborhood, and I even drove around the city. I can't find her anywhere and I don't think my heart can take the stinging anymore.

"Mi Sun-ah, please." I plead out loud again after doing it so many times.

I let one hand off the wheel and clutch my chest. My heart won't stop throbbing. It won't stop breaking apart. I turn, thinking that this might be my last place to go. I've gone through the whole city, but this place… this place I haven't even seen for two and a half years, the place where she and I used to go to. _Our sanctuary, our place, our home…_

With determination in my eyes, I step on the gas once more.

"I need you, Mi Sun. You can't leave me anymore."


	41. Testing Her Memory

**[June 2010]**

**[Mi Sun POV]**

It's completely dark outside and I'm still walking.

I haven't stopped crying, and I probably look like I've gone through hell. Maybe I have and I just didn't mind it. My mind stopped working… and so has my heart. I don't—No, I _can't _feel anything. I can't feel my fingers, my feet, my head… my whole body. I can't even feel my heart beating. I'm numb.

A sob escapes my mouth. I don't know where I'm going, but I'm going wherever my feet are taking me. Lights blind my vision. I keep my head down and continue walking, praying it isn't the man who broke me apart. Thankfully, the car continued to drive past me.

I don't know how long it's been since I've left that place, but I still can't make myself to care. I look forward and find that my feet have taken me to some forest area. There's a strip of road in between two large woods.

I stumble back as something hits my mind. I close my eyes.

_"Finally," A husky voice says behind me. I turn around, and I feel myself smile. Daesung was just a few feet away from me, leaning against his car. We were at that strip of road and trees surrounded us. "It's about time you came."_

_I giggle. Why am I giggling? Is… Is this one of those memories? Am I actually participating in one? It's as if I'm seeing through my own eyes, but someone else is controlling my actions, my words. Daesung walks over and instantly wraps me in his arms. He flashes me his contagious smile._

_"It's nice to see you again." He murmurs, leaning down to kiss my forehead. I close my eyes, warmth spreading through my body._

_"It's nice to see you, too. It's been a while since we've been here." I mumble. His lips touch mine, and I squeeze my eyes tighter. Overflowing, the only word in my mind as our lips moves in sync. There were too many feelings going back and forth between us._

_But, in the end, we had to part._

I slowly open my eyes as the image fades away, back to where I can't ever experience it again. Big, fat tears roll down my cheeks this time and I shake furiously. This…memory had a bigger impact than the others. It made me feel everything. It made me long for him more.

I walk, staying around this place this time. But now, I don't feel so numb. I feel my legs staggering with every step, my knees wobbling, my hands shaking, and… I feel my heart beating very slowly.

I look around this simple place. Why does something so simple causes me to have the biggest impact? Sobs endlessly escape my mouth, making me feel worthless. I walk faster as a bright light shines my red, teary eyes. Knowing that it won't be him, I continue walking. Why am I hoping? Would he even go off and look for me?

But then, my legs stop in place the same time a car stops in front of me. My hands continue to shake faster as I stare widely at the driver's window. _No, _I thought. _This can't be him._

~O~O~

**[Author POV]**

Right then and there, both of their hearts stop. Daesung quickly gets out of his car and stands a few feet away from her. It was just like how they would always meet in their old sanctuary. She would always arrive just a few feet away from him, a bright smile on her plump lips. But this time, her face didn't have that beautiful smile.

Instead she has tears continuously falling from her eyes, it made his heart drop at the sight. He doesn't like seeing her cry, he never did. He walks toward her, his arms itching to wrap around her. But he doesn't do that. He looks straight into her red eyes, feeling his own sting.

He couldn't believe he finds her here. Of all the places, she decides to go here. It amazes him, and he couldn't help but feel a little happy that she came back here. But the question is: Does she even remember this place?

For the first time after hours of agony, Mi Sun opens her mouth to speak. But almost instantly, their lips meet. Acting as if he hasn't eaten in years, he attacks her lips hungrily, roughly. Mi Sun stands still, her mind not processing. She feels his hands hold her waist, feeling the pressure he's doing.

Electricity shoots up her spine and touches her mind. That's when she starts moving her lips. She gives in. She gives in to her deep feelings for him. He's here now, and she'll take advantage of it all. She locks her arms around his neck as he continues to pressure down his hands on her waist. He moves his hands down lower to rest at her hips.

Despite the fierce lip lock, their tears proceed to fall, blending to make bigger ones. As they never break away, their tears fall to their mouth; tasting the salty, bitter sweetness of their poured out abused hearts.

So many images tickle Mi Sun's mind, all flashing through quickly one by one. She looks at them all. A teenage boy hugging his girlfriend from behind, a teenage girl playing with her boyfriend's messy hair, the same couple holding hands down the street, the couple on a date on the beach, the couple watching the fireworks bloom from the sky… All memories flood her mind. All memories show only her and Daesung. This… This is where she's left perplexed. _Are these all real? _She thought.

On the other hand, Daesung was drowning in his emotions. He doesn't mind them at all. He actually welcomes them with open arms. He hasn't felt this way since they last kissed, but no, it was still different. It's as if this kiss right now was more real, more familiar. _Does this mean she remembers? _He thought.

But he pushes away any thought that would bring his excitement down. Right now, he only wants her.

**A/N: There might not be a lot of information(?) in this chapter, but it's not really a filler chapter. Although, I will update once again later today! Please anticipate it! :)**


	42. Their Minds At Work

**[June 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

After testing their hearts from kissing, they finally break away, gasping for air now. Even if there is happiness in his heart, Daesung still can't seem to smile for he still finds emptiness. He looks into her eyes, searching for any remembrance.

There was nothing except mixed emotions.

Mi Sun couldn't believe what she just did, couldn't believe all the images invading her mind. Those images couldn't be her and Daesung together. Even if she can't remember her teenage years, she knows that she's never met Daesung back then. But is she really sure? Her heart and body is telling her otherwise.

She closes her eyes as he pulls her head to his chest and hugs her. He closes his eyes as well and rests his head on top of hers. He gulps; he doesn't want to ruin this moment with her, but he has to speak.

"Mi Sun-ah." He croaks out. She flinches at his voice, hearing the pain etched into it. "Tell me."

"What?" She squeaks out, feeling déjà vu.

"Tell me you remember me." He whispers into her hair.

She pulls her head away from his chest and looks at his face. They wince at the same time as they see tears remaining on their faces. "What are you talking about?" She asks.

His heat skips a beat at her tone. "Do you still not remember me?" He asks.

"You're Kang Daesung." She says, confused with his question. "Should I remember something?"

His chest ties in knots. This wasn't the response he wants. Sadness hits him hard in the heart. He shakes his head and reaches up to grab both of her shoulders. "Mi Sun, look at me. Just look at me. Can you not remember me?"

Mi Sun looks at him, blankly. _What is he saying? _She thought.

Anger and frustration rises in Daesung. Unconsciously, he grips her shoulders tighter, making her flinch. He shakes her. "Why can't you remember me?" He bursts out. Mi Sun cowers, scared at the sudden change. She doesn't like this; she doesn't like this side of him. "Was I that little in your life that you can't remember me now?" He asks, his voicing cracking at the end.

He stares at her, sobbing endlessly. Her chest tightens, his words cutting her deep. She wants to make him better, but how can she? How can she comfort him when she doesn't have a clue? She feels useless, worthless all over again.

She reaches her hand up to cup his face. "Daesung…" She whispers.

"Don't you remember anything?" He sobs just after she says his name. "Don't you remember all the things that we did here? The laughs, the smiles, the jokes, the hugs, the kisses… Can't you remember them?"

Mi Sun was left in shock, images of her and Daesung in this place flashing in her mind again. _It can't be…_ She thought. The memories taking over her mind, her hand drops from Daesung's face carelessly. Daesung looks at her, only to see her staring at their surroundings with a blank face.

She unconsciously walks out of Daesung's firm hold and slowly twirls, looking at every single detail of the place. Familiarity fills her up.

_"Where did you find this place?" _Mi sun's voice echoes in her mind, like a ghost whispering to her.

_"I happened to come across it one day…" _Daesung's voice also bounces in her mind. Then in a whisper, he says, _"I found it after I fell in love with you."_

Reality comes back and runs into her mind. She suddenly wanted to faint.

~O~O~

**[Mi Sun POV]**

What does all this mean?

What really are these things buzzing around my head? Why do they keep bothering me now? Why now of all days? My head starts to pound violently like my heart. I roughly grip my hair, pulling it.

"Mi Sun-ah…" I hear his voice enter my ears.

Is that one real? Is that really Daesung who's talking right now? I feel someone hold me. "Mi Sun-ah, what's wrong?"

That broke me.

I shake away his arms, avoiding his pain filled eyes. "What's wrong?" I screech, making him flinch. "You're asking me what's wrong? How should I know? I keep seeing things! I keep seeing you and me together, living happily! But how is that possible, huh?"

I turn my back, looking deep into the woods. I tone down my voice. "Tell me, am I going crazy? Or is this just you trying to play jokes on me?" I wince, feeling sensitive when he touches my shoulder.

"W-what—Mi Sun-ah, look at me." He murmurs, trying to turn me around to face him. I shake him off, scared to see his eyes, scared to see the eyes that made me feel every single emotion possible. "Mi Sun, I need you to look at me."

"Why?" I speak. He stops pulling me.

"W-what do you mean _why_?" He asks.

"Give me a reason why I should look at you. Give me an explanation as to why my mind constantly keep bothering me with images of you and I."

"Mi Sun…"

I whirl around and finally look at him, fresh tears back in my eyes. "Is that all you can say?" I yell, losing it once again. A sob escapes my throat and I finally speak calmly. "Does that mean you don't have the answers? I need answers, Daesung. I need to know what's happening to me. I-I just… I have to leave." I say with a saddened sigh.

I turn my back on him once again and start walking. But I feel him grip my wrist tightly. "You can't leave me." He croaks out.

I shake my head, not looking back at him. "Go back to your fiancé, Daesung. I bet she's looking for you."

I feel his hand stiffen as I say the word "fiancé". I use the opportunity to pull my hand away and this time, I start running. Running away from what this place has made me feel.

But then my mind asks me, "_Running away again? Do you not realize what happened last time?"_


	43. Battling Heaven And Hell

**[June 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

Daesung runs after her.

He doesn't want to lose her again, not when she's just about to get her memory back. He couldn't believe his ears from her outburst. Even if she was shouting at him, he couldn't help but feel hope rising up in him. So, now, his need for her got stronger. He can't lose her at a time like this.

"Mi Sun-ah!" He shouts, as he runs faster. But she doesn't hear him; she's too lost in her mind. Another inner struggle she has to face. She wants everything to stop, to end. She can't take it anymore.

Her mind has exhausted her, eventually making her come to a stop. She instantly turns around and raises her right hand, making Daesung stop in his tracks as well. Despite him being a fast runner, his heavy heart slowed him down. So then, Daesung was far from her. He wanted to come closer, for her to come closer. But the look on her face stops him from even thinking.

His whole body shakes from her gaze. He doesn't like what he's seeing; it scares him to death. _Please, _He begs silently. _Please, at least take the pain away from your beautiful face._

_What is it that heaven wants from me? Does heaven want the only happiness that's left drowning in my never-ending sadness? _Mi Sun thought as she continues to gaze at Daesung from afar. _What is it that hell wants from me? Does hell want to cause me more pain in my already abused heart?_

Daesung slowly gets scared little by little. He wants her to stop. He wants her to stop acting this way. He takes a step and Mi Sun's eyes look at that instead. She brings her steady, distant gaze back to Daesung.

_I'm looking at you now, so why aren't you saying anything? Are you finally giving me up? _Mi Sun thought, but in that moment, two strange figures catch her eyes. She stares past Daesung, and the figures quickly start to get bigger… closer.

A gasp comes out her mouth as her eyes widen. Cars. Two cars going over the speeding limit are heading straight for the two people on the road. Daesung stares at her wonderingly. Mi Sun raises her hand and frantically points behind Daesung.

_What is she up to now? _He thought, not hearing the roaring engines behind him.

~O~O~

Mi Sun's vision quickly goes blurry just when she spots the two cars racing down the road.

_"Daesung, where are we going?" Mi Sun asks, clutching on the armrests tightly because of the fast speed the boy was going._

_"Far away from here." Daesung mutters. "My parents are forbidding me to see you anymore."_

_"What?" Mi Sun screeches. She shakes her head. "R-running away? Daesung, are you thinking this through?"_

_"Hell no, I'm not. Right now, I want to get away from this hellhole. First, it's your mother then my parents. I swear heaven and hell are playing with our lives." He says darkly._

_"Daesung, slow down. Calm down. Let's think this through."_

_"There's nothing to think about." The boy says. He glances at Mi Sun. "Don't you want to be with me?"_

_"Of course, I do." Mi Sun replies. She inhales a shaky breath. "It's just that… you have your whole life planned ahead of you. I don't want to ruin it. You know, your parents care for you. That's why they're forbidding you. I'm nothing but a big mess." She then adds quietly, "I understand what they think of me."_

_"You're my life. That's all there is to it." He reaches over and grabs her hand. He presses down harder on the gas. Daesung turns his head and smiles at his childhood love. Mi Sun smiles back weakly, loving how he can still smile at times where they both were in trouble._

_"But, Daesung, I—Daesung! Watch out!"_

Mi Sun lets out a scream as she watches the car collide with the truck, feeling that familiar pain all over again. Daesung starts walking toward her quickly, frightened from her scream. She blinks her eyes rapidly, wanting to see Daesung in front of her.

"KANG DAESUNG!" She screeches.

Daesung stops in his tracks, not because of the sudden engine roaring in his ears, but from the sound of her voice. He looks at her. Mi Sun's already running toward him, tears falling once again.

But he couldn't help but to smile at her. Finally, he smiles, but for what? It's all because of her voice. He heard it. He hears the familiarity in her voice, the recognition, and the warmth… She remembers him. Finally.

A sudden loud _bang _echoes throughout the woods, making Daesung to finally turn around. His eyes widen as one of the racing cars run right into his parked car. The two cars burst in fire instantly. Mi Sun pushes herself to run faster, feeling like she's been running for months.

A blinding light invades Daesung's vision, making him cover his eyes. He finally makes out the figure running towards him. He smiles.

_I'll take the pain away from you, Mi Sun-ah. For just hearing that recognition etched into my name, I'll be taking this pain for you. It's the least I can do for all that you've suffered, _He thought.

The driver in the car tries to honk his horn, praying that the man would get out of the way. But that man just won't. The driver sees a woman running towards the man, yelling at the top of her lungs. The driver swerves the car, his tires screeching in protest.

"Kang Daesung, look at me! Look at me!" Mi Sun shouts toward him. But Daesung doesn't seem to hear her; he's being stubborn and wants to sacrifice his life for her. It's just like how she did for him before.

"Daesung! Please! You have to move!" Mi Sun yells, her uncontrollable sobs mixing in with her hoarse screaming.

But in the end, the car still hits someone. That bruised and bloody body flies and hits the ground with a cold thud.

"NO!"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Going back to school again tomorrow; weekends seem to go by too quickly T^T**

**Anyway, comments? Any thoughts? I love the support you guys are giving :)**


	44. His Pleading Heart

**[June 2010; 3 In The Morning]**

**[Author POV]**

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

The slow beeping of the monitor was the only thing that filled up the small hospital room. Four people were listening to the agonizing beeping and watching the scene in front of them. But only two people were on the bed.

One of them was sobbing loudly, enough to make strangers feel sadness. On the other hand, the other person, all bandaged up, was unconscious. The four people in the back of the room slowly start coming forward, comforting their sobbing friend. Seunghyun clenches his teeth to keep the tears from falling.

"I'm sorry." He says, his deep voice lower than usual.

Only sobs were the reply, the sound breaking hearts.

Seungri hugs Jiyong, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes. Jiyong keeps his eye contact with YoungBae as he hugs the maknae back; Jiyong can't stand to see the sight in front of him. In fact, nobody does. Nobody wanted for this to happen; it was too much to bear.

"Why not me?"

The four of them snap their tired eyes toward their friend, who was kneeling on the floor next to the bed. For the first time in 4 hours, their friend finally speaks. They flinch at the words and the hoarseness of his voice, it sounded so dead.

"What do you mean, Daesung?" Seunghyun speaks up, trying to get his friend to speak up some more.

"Why didn't it happen to me? Of all the people… It has to be her." Daesung replies, his saddened eyes never leaving the unconscious body on the bed. "Again, she took her life for me."

Seunghyun doesn't say anything this time, not even knowing what to say next. The sight hurts him deeply. He doesn't like to see his friend like this. Something like this makes him go back to the time when he and Daesung first met, through an accident, the accident that turned Daesung's world upside down. Still, he felt very guilty for what he caused.

The four of them step back, going to the other end of the room, mourning. Daesung continues to sob for he doesn't know what else to do. He's already talked to the doctors. And they say there's nothing else he can do, but pray that she opens her eyes sooner. So, that's exactly what Daesung did.

He continues to kneel on the cold, hard floor by her bed, grasping her hand tightly as tears fall into her palm. Mi Sun managed to push Daesung away before the car even became a reaching distance. It pained him. A wave of pain went over him as he watched her body fly and land on the road, like a puppet.

He immediately brought her to the hospital, feeling like a dog being scared of thunder and lightning. He couldn't help, but shake furiously as he watched nurses and doctors take her in to the emergency room.

By the time they put her in a room, the other four came. Once they opened that door, they already found Daesung in the position he's in now. He's never left his spot, and he doesn't have the plan to do so. This time, he's never going to leave her side. He promised him and Mi Sun that.

He won't leave her like he did last time. Before, that was a mistake he wishes to never make ever again. Closing his puffy eyes tightly, he buries his face into her cold palm.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Mi Sun-ah." Daesung mumbles over and over again, can't find the will to stop talking now. The four in the back watch helplessly as two of their friends experience the kind of agony nobody should even experience.

Suddenly, someone burst into the room, breaking the deafening silence. Kang Jiyoung frantically runs in, already at the other side of Mi Sun. "Is she okay? What happened? Omo, how could this happen? When did she even leave the party? Is she dea—"

"Get out."

"W-what?" Jiyoung asks, staring wide-eyed at her fiancé. Daesung's face was terrible, so many tears streaked his face and his lips still continues to tremble. But that didn't stop him for cutting her off. He doesn't want to hear that word. Hell, he doesn't want _anyone _to have a thought like that about his Mi Sun.

"I said get out." He says, his voice barely a whisper. He looks at everyone. "I want everyone out."

"B-but, oppa, I—"

"Please, Jiyoung, not right now. I want to be alone with her." Daesung interrupts, bringing Mi Sun's limp hand to his lips. Jiyoung watches him, shocked. She feels someone's big hands grip her arm.

"Come on. Let's leave them alone." She hears Seunghyun mutter to her. Never leaving her eyes from the heartbreaking sight, she complies, closing the door.

Just when the door clicks, Daesung quickly falls back to his depressed state. More sobs escape his lips, but it feels like grinding a knife up and down his throat. His eyes, already past the puffiness and redness, have turned into purple rings underneath. Every tear that escapes his eyes is like a needle piercing through his skin. The more he squeezes her hand; it takes double the strength away from him. It hurts him too much. His pain was unbearable. It was too much to handle.

He's already past weak. He's just as limp as a dead body, a puppet. From just a light push, he'll fall over, having more knots tighten in his guts. From just one touch, he flinches as if you've shot him.

"Mi Sun-ah," Daesung starts, feeling the emptiness all over his body. "Don't leave me anymore, please. I can't bear this. You open your eyes. _Please._ Just like before, you sacrificed yourself for me. God forbid a next time, but let me suffer for you. I should feel whatever you're feeling right now. After all, we experience everything together…"

A sob sounding like scream escapes his numb mouth. A bitter smile creeps on his lips, loathing the sound.

"Let's just hope you remember once you open your eyes. I don't think I can take another torture."

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, guess what? Spring Break! Finally~ Expect daily updates during this upcoming week because I'm ready for it!**

**Comments? What's going through your mind right now? :)**


	45. Not Letting Go

**[June 2010; 1 In The Afternoon]**

**[Daesung POV]**

My sobs have stopped, but the pain still hasn't subsided. But I guess that what I'm expecting. Instead of kneeling on the floor, I'm on the bed, lying next to Mi Sun's unmoving body with my arm around her shoulders.

I shift my position and lay her head on my chest; feeling stands of her hair running through my numb fingers.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

The door opens and Jiyoung sticks her head in. Her eyes instantly find me, but then it trails down to my body tangled in with Mi Sun's. "Can I come in?" She whispers, meeting my eyes again.

I nod, still can't find my voice. I tighten my hold on Mi Sun as if Jiyoung was going to pull us apart. Jiyoung walks over and stands beside the bed, where I was laying down. I eye her hand as she raises it up and lightly touches my arm that was lounging on my stomach. I flinch strongly, and she pulls away with a sigh.

I look at her with apologetic eyes. It's not that I'm really scared that she'll tear up apart at this moment, but right now I don't want anyone touching me besides Mi Sun. Despite me feeling numb in the inside, I'm highly sensitive right now.

"Daesung oppa…" She starts, her voice still quiet. "The other four are asking if it's okay to head off first." I nod, and she gives me confused look. I clear my throat, feeling that knife stab my throat again.

"Y-yeah." My voice cracks out. I wince at the sound; I never noticed how long I've been quiet. "They can go first."

"What about me?" She asks.

_What about you? _A part of my mind remarks. I shake the thoughts away and answer, "You can go home, too."

Jiyoung shakes her head. "But, oppa, what about you? Take me home, please. You need to rest, too." She glances at Mi Sun.

I frantically shake my head, feeling that panic rising in me. No one is going to pull us apart. Not now. "I'm sorry, but…" I look down at Mi Sun's bruised face. "I don't think I can leave her." I whisper. I bow my head, my face buried in Mi Sun's hair.

I don't hear anyone reply back to me. That's when I realize that I'm not the only one hurting. I quickly snap my head back up. But no one was in the room beside Mi Sun and I. I hear the door close quietly.

"I'm sorry, Jiyoung. But… I don't think I can stay by your side."

~O~O~

**[Mi Sun POV]**

_"I'm sorry, Jiyoung. But…I don't think I can stay by your side."_

Torn. Absolutely torn. I don't know what to do, what to think. Hearing this conversation, I'm positive it's Daesung and Jiyoung. But of all the conversations, why did I have to listen to this one? Does heaven and hell want me to give Daesung up so Jiyoung can be happy? Do they want me to give him up just when I finally remembered him?

I sigh. I'm back in that darkness. As much as it's harsher and scarier than last time, I don't feel afraid. Right now, I don't know what to do. I can't find myself to resurface. As much as I want to, the feeling of chains holding me down to the bottom is suffocating my heart.

Does it want me to lose my memory again? I don't want that to happen. Now that I realized that Daesung isn't just the strange yet kind man that's taken me in, but he was more than that. He was what my whole life surrounded around, what my heart pounded for. I get sucked back into my mind for it's reeling back into the past, the past I forgotten.

_"Mi Sun, come to dinner at my house? My parents want to finally meet you." Daesung voice says, his face fading in, giving me that familiar smile; then the scene changes._

_"I love you~ and I don't care if I'm being so cheesy." Daesung sings, laughing in the process. Once again, the scene changes._

_"Try smiling, will you? I'm sure your mom will get better. Don't cry." Daesung whispers, flashing a small smile, soothing me._

But those words hit me hard. My mother. All the pain that was caused from her is suddenly making its way back.

_"What's wrong, Mi Sun-ah?" Daesung asks frantically. "Why are you crying so much?" Then here I am again: looking through my eyes, but can't do anything about what I'm doing._

_"Daesung…" I sob out. "I don't want to go back. I don't want to go back." I chant. Daesung pulls me into a hug quickly, rubbing my back soothingly._

_"Tell me what happened." He whispers into my hair, sitting us down on the ground at our sanctuary._

_With sobs mixed in my words, I slur, "My f-father s-shot my grandma."_

_"What?" Daesung exclaims. He tightens his hold on me. "Why?"_

_"Appa has a very high temper, you know that. H-he was really angry while a-arguing with grandma… S-she crossed the line and he snapped. H-he… He shot her, Daesung! My own father shot my own grandma!" I yell, crying hard into Daesung's chest. "I don't want to go back, Daesung, but what about my mother? What if she gets hurt, too?"_

_"Shh." He mumbles. "Your mother is a strong person like you. I'm sure she'll be fine. But as for you, I don't want you going back until your father is far away. I can't risk losing you."_

_"You're really selfish." I blurt out, a small smile on my trembling lips._

_"You know I can't lose you."_

The scene fades away and a huge wave of pain hit me like a train. I remember how I stayed at Daesung's house for days, scared that I might run into my father. The look on his face when he pointed the gun towards grandma scared me, the look of the devil. I remember Daesung's parents calling the police for me, making an anonymous call just for my safety.

I remember how week later Daesung and a few policemen lead me back home. I found my mother there, staring blankly at the wall, sitting still on the couch. I first thought she was just in shock, but when my company left… She's was the complete opposite of was I thought. I remember her slapping me endlessly, making me stumble to the ground.

I remember her yelling at me, asking why the hell I called the police on my father. I remember the pain after she left me on the floor that night; right after she called me names, cursed at me, beaten me.

And, yes, I remember the next day where I finally realize what my mother had become.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: All my prayers go out to Japan, Hawaii, and other places that are experiencing a tragedy. May all the people stay safe and healthy**


	46. Behind The Moment

**[June 2010; Two Days Later]**

**[Daesung POV]**

That obnoxious beeping sound from the monitor speeds up. Alarmed, I look down at Mi Sun on the bed. I see her chest going up and down rapidly. I grasp her hand tightly and watch her with frantic eyes. I hear nurses and a doctor come in the room, surrounding us.

"What's going on?" I ask towards nobody.

"I don't know." The doctor answers me. "Something…"

"What?" I ask. But this time, nobody replies because all of them are rapidly searching Mi Sun to see what's wrong with her. I see her body jerk and I flinch. With my other hand, I cup her already sweating face.

"Daesung," The doctor calls me. He looks back at me. Realization hits me; this is the same doctor that helped with Mi Sun two years ago, when she was in her coma. "I think you should step back—"

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that." I interrupt him. He shakes his head. A sudden tight grip wraps around my hand. With bulging eyes, I look down at Mi Sun.

And I finally see her brown eyes look back at me.

~O~O~

**[Author POV]**

The doctor and the nurses gape at the girl who was throwing a fit earlier. Now, Won Mi Sun is awake. But does she remember?

The doctor, Dr. Yang Hyun Suk, looks between Mi Sun and Daesung. The couple was staring silently at each other's eyes. Dr. Yang remembers these two people. He remembered seeing Daesung all the time with a flower in his hand, taking care of Mi Sun. He actually thought they were married from the way he took care of her. But he was left puzzled when he didn't see Daesung around after a few months of Mi Sun's accident. He watches Mi Sun's shaky hand reach up to caress Daesung's face, wiping away the escaped tears.

Dr. Yang nudges the nurses, who were silently gushing at the sweet moment between the couple. Dr. Yang pushes the nurses out and closes the door behind him just as he takes one last glance at the two. He'll just talk to them later.

Meanwhile, Daesung was left in awe. She's awake, and once again, he's the first person she sees. Just for that, he's a little happy deep down. But he doesn't show it. Instead, he basks in the warm surging through him when her hand makes contact with his cheek.

Mi Sun grips his hand tighter; scared that this is just another illusion her mind is playing on her. It's real. It's really him with her. She thought he left with Jiyoung. She pulls her hand away from his and cups his face with both of her hands. She pulls his face closer, until she could feel his breath on her quivering lips. Her eyes pierce right into his, trying to push all her emotions and thoughts to her eyes.

Daesung, on the other hand, was too deep into his emotions. But then he notices something in her eyes; the sparkle he's always had when he was with her. His heart jumps erratically as realization slaps him. Once seeing the realization in his eyes, Mi Sun's face breaks into a huge smile, making Daesung lose his breath.

"I remember you." She whispers just as she pulls him down for his lips to meet hers. In an instant, they respond to each other. Daesung squeezes his eyes shut and looms his face closer to her, making his lips press down on hers harder. Daesung moves his body closer as well, propping both of his hands on each side of her.

Feeling all of his movements, Mi Sun locks her hands behind his neck, pulling him even closer. Their lips make little smacking sounds as Daesung continuously pecks her lips. Mi Sun, needing air, turns her head to the side. Daesung watches her take in deep breathes. Mi Sun looks back at him, feeling the air knocked out of her again. There, Daesung was smiling his angelic smile. Mi Sun smiles back; the emptiness in both of their stomachs filling up with happiness.

"Thank you so much for giving me so many sweet memories." Mi Sun says, rubbing the tip of her nose with his. Then she whispers, "_Sweet dreams, Won Mi Sun. Dream of sweet memories."_

Tenderness filled Daesung. He leans down and gently kisses her lips this time, giving her all the emotions he's feeling. And Mi Sun gladly accepts them, feeling the same. "Something I say to you every night." He murmurs, resting his forehead on hers.

"Babo." She blurts out, just as another memory hits her.

Daesung laughs quietly. "Something _you _say to me all the time."

~O~O~

She silently closes the door just as she sees their lips make contact. She leans her back against the wall and takes in deep breaths. She closes her eyes and the image of Mi Sun and Daesung come back up. She bitter sweetly smiles. She should get this over with.

Without look back, she walks out of the hospital and goes in her car, driving home. She has some things to sort out. After a while, she goes straight in her house. She drops her keys to the floor and slips off her shoes while walking inside. She passes her room and goes to the other occupied room. She knocks many times, feeling anxiousness rising up in her.

"Come in." A soft voice squeaks through the door.

She bites her lip, wondering if she should just walk away right now. She knows it's not her problem, but she's doing this for her sake. With determination, she goes in the room, closing the door behind her. She looks at the girl on her bed.

"What's up?"

"Jiyoung, my dear daughter, I think we need to talk." She says, sitting down gently next to Jiyoung.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hopefully, nobody is confused with the last few paragraphs. I tried to make it as mysterious(?) as possible... Until the last sentence of course . Haha.**


	47. Following The Advise

**[June 2010; That Afternoon]**

**[Daesung POV]**

"I'm assume that she remembered some things before, but forgot about them once something else enters her mind."

I stare at Dr. Yang, still not comprehending. Mi Sun is cleaning herself up a little bit in the bathroom while I talk to Dr. Yang outside.

Dr. Yang sighs, probably seeing the clueless look on my face. "For example, if you did something to trigger her memory…" He blinks at me. "Like kissing her."

I feel myself blush madly. "What about it?"

"If things like that trigger her memory, then she'll probably remember it. But, for example, what if something—like your friends—interrupted? She'll forget about the memory and focus on what's happening now. It's like a distraction."

I nod, finally understanding. "But there were some times where she says things that she's said before. What's that about?"

Dr. Yang runs his hand through his hair, thinking. He then smiles gently at me. "Then maybe her memories of you are strong."

I smile at that, feeling joy. "Thank you so much for helping."

He laughs quietly. "Maybe you should tell Mi Sun that. She's the one whose been fighting for the both of you." I laugh along with him until we quiet down. I glance at the bathroom door, hearing Mi Sun humming our song. I smile contentedly. I then feel Dr. Yang's hand on my shoulder and I look back at him.

"Daesung, you seem like a very unique and kind boy. I'm sure you love Mi Sun very much…?" Dr. Yang trails off, making it sound like a question.

"Of course I love her. With my whole life." I swear.

Dr. Yang looks at me sternly. "Then I suggest you put the other girl's heart at rest. I don't think you want to be in another game between heaven and hell."

With that, he turns around and starts walking away. "Mi Sun's free to go." I hear him shout on his way to another patient's room.

"Did he say I could leave?" Mi Sun asks, bursting out the door.

I smile tightly and nod. She gives me her heart-stopping smile and kisses my lips gently. I close my eyes and commit the feel to memory—another for the collection. As we break away, I weave my fingers through hers and we walk out of the hospital. My car, parked all the way in the front, was already running its engine. I didn't want Mi Sun to freeze to death.

Once on the road, she says, "What happened to my mother?"

Caught by surprise, I swerve the car a little. I raise my other arm and hold it out in front of Mi Sun, just in case she was going to fold over. She slaps my arm away with a soft chuckle.

"Paranoid, aren't we?" She remarks.

I pinch her side playfully. "Stop being cute. It's distracting me." I smile widely as I hear her giggle.

Silence.

"What happened to my mother?" She repeats, her voice low.

I sigh as I take a glance at her. She looks back at me with a questioning gaze. As I turn my focus back on the road, I say, "Remember when I took you to that old neighborhood during your, um, memory loss?"

"Yes." She answers quietly. "I can't believe I couldn't remember my own childhood place."

"While you were distracted with other things, I snuck away and went to your house. I wanted to see if your mother was still there. I thought that, maybe, she could refresh your memory if I couldn't." I tell her. I reposition my grip on the steering wheel as I feel her burning gaze. "She wasn't there anymore."

I hear her let out a sigh as she leans back on her seat. I feel her grip my other hand. "That's predictable."

I don't reply, but bite my lip instead. The rest of the car ride was silent until we got to my house. Mi Sun slams the car door and runs inside, giggling once again. A smile slowly creeps my lips as I follow her inside.

"It's nice that you have your own house now!" She exclaims, plopping onto the couch. "Remember when we talked about having our own house?"

I nod as I walk over to her, smiling. I lean down and softly kiss her lips. Ah, it's been a while since I felt her lips recognize mine. I pull away and look at her up and down. "Yah! Eyes from the neck and up." She punches my arm.

I smile playfully. "That's okay, too." I laugh as I start trailing kisses from her jaw to her collarbone. I hear her gasp and place her hands on my neck. I smile, grazing my teeth again her skin. She shudders at my motion. How I miss doing this, how I miss feeling her.

_"I suggest you put the other girl's heart at rest."_

I pull away as Dr. Yang's words ring in my head. "What's wrong?" Mi Sun asks, looking up at me. She rises up from the couch and holds my face in one of her hands.

"Jiyoung." I mumble.

Mi Sun's hand slips off my cheek and lands back to her side. We stare right into each other's eyes, not needing words to communicate. After a while, she looks away, turning her head to face the window.

"Go." She whispers.

"Mi Sun-ah, I—"

"It's fine. Just go. I'm sure she needs you more than me right now." She murmurs. She looks back at me, a gentle smile grazing her lips. She hands me my jacket and keys. Ushering me to the door, she says once more, "Go on."

I give her one last glance and start walking towards my car. My hand hovers above the door handle and I stare at the reflection of Mi Sun in the window. As if on instinct, I quickly turn back around and gather her warm body in my arms. I gently kiss her lips one more time before pulling away and heading for my car.

As I drive off, I look in the rearview mirror, Mi Sun standing still just at the doorway, watching me. With many sighs escaping my lips, I step on the gas and speed off.

The faster I get this over with, the faster my heart and mind will finally be at peace.


	48. Bittersweet Sacrifice

**[June 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

Mrs. Kang grasps her hands tightly as she watches her daughter from afar. She didn't want to tell her, but her daughter should know. She doesn't regret telling Jiyoung, but she's a little surprised that her daughter seemed to handle it well.

"Dear…" Mr. Kang whispers from their bedroom. Mrs. Kang looks back at her husband. Mr. Kang gestures for his wife to come to their room. With a sigh, Mrs. Kang runs over to her husband's open arms.

On the other hand, Jiyoung stares silently out the window, watching the clouds slowly pass by.

_Why can't everything move smoothly like those clouds? _She thought silently. Jiyoung moves her fingers across the window, feeling the coldness. She feels the exact same thing right now. Cold.

She wanted to hate her mother, for telling her this. But she knows she can't. She's 20 years old; she should be old enough to handle this without any childish fits. But her heartbreak makes her feel like she's a teenager again, making her feel like she's 16 years old.

"Was I really ready for this?" She mutters quietly to herself. "I thought I was already prepared."

An urgent knock from the front door disturbs her train of thought. Jiyoung blankly stares at the door, hoping it isn't the person her heart hopes for it to be.

"Jiyoung! Open this door, please!" She hears that smooth voice shout.

A sob escapes her frowning lips. She doesn't want to see him, but she knows that she has to face this sooner or later. And Jiyoung's heart just can't seem to handle a later.

"I guess I wasn't ready after all." She whispers before slowly rising up the couch and answering the door.

~O~O~

Jiyoung wasn't stupid and clueless as everyone thought of her to be.

She knew everything that was around her. She knew about the tension and anxiousness whenever Mi Sun was mentioned around Daesung. She saw all the sadness mixed with guilt swimming around Daesung's eyes. She already knew about Mi Sun living with Daesung before, and apparently, she had a feeling Jiyong wasn't really dating Mi Sun.

Being the daughter of a powerful businessman has its perks. With just calling the right person and having the right amount of cash, you can get anyone to do a background check on a particular person. Yes, Jiyoung did research about Daesung. She was curious as to why Daesung would leave so much with a flower in his hand, even though she knew he tried so hard to hide it.

There wasn't really much information as to what happened to Daesung and Mi Sun, so this left Jiyoung puzzled. But then, after Daesung rejected Jiyoung weeks ago, everything was slowly starting to click.

She knew what Daesung and Mi Sun's real relationship was.

"I'm really sorry, Jiyoung. But—"

"Don't." She interrupts him. She turns her head and looks out the window, feeling her eyes tear up. She clears her throat and looks back at the man who she fell in love with. "Don't apologize and don't make another lame excuse."

"But, Jiyoung—"

"Daesung," She starts. She places both of her hands on his and looks at him straight in the eyes, feeling her heart shatter as she feels him slightly flinch at the contact. "No more excuses, Kang Daesung. You love Mi Sun unnie, don't you? Tell me the truth, complete honesty."

Daesung searches her eyes, guilty at seeing her sadness floating around. With a gulp, he nods his head slightly. He watches as Jiyoung closes her eyes and takes in a deep breath. Daesung opens his mouth to say something, but she opens her eyes once more. Jiyoung, taking up all her leftover strength, cracks a small smile.

"Then you stay with Mi Sun unnie." She simply says.

"But…" Daesung mutters out, speechless.

"Oppa, I love you so much." She states. But continues as she sees the panic rising in his eyes. "But, Mi Sun unnie loves you, too. She's loved you way before me. And you love her back. I already know everything, oppa. Please know that I understand everything."

"Y-you knew?" He croaks out.

She nods. "Oppa, it was obvious from the way you never looked at me when unnie was near. We both know your eyes were clearly on her. I saw the way your fingers and arms would twitch, how the look on your face gave away that you wanted to hold her even though you were with me."

"Jiyoung, I'm really sorry… But I can't let Mi Sun go." He bows his head.

A bittersweet smile shows on her face. "I know that, oppa."

Tears were already staining her clear face, but that didn't stop her from telling Daesung everything from her heart. Yes, a part of her doesn't want to let go, but the other side—the mature, kind side—of her tells her that it's time to let go. She takes her hands away from Daesung's.

With trembling fingers, she slips off the engagement ring on her slender finger. With one hand, she takes Daesung's hand, doing her best to ignore his wince. She flips his hand over, palm side up. With one last look at the beautiful ring, she drops it into his palm.

As she closes his palm, she says, "I want you to give that to unnie. Please tell her that I'm okay with everything. And that I thank her for being my friend." Jiyoung stands up, wiping away her tearstained face. She looks down at a quiet Daesung and flashes another tight smile.

"Mi Sun unnie must be waiting for you. I know how much you want to spend time with her right now. Go. I'll just tell both of our parents' that the wedding is off."

In that instant, Jiyoung's heart broke.

She sob escapes her throat as her own words hit her hard. She bites her bottom lip and looks away as Daesung rises up from the couch. With a gulp, Daesung pulls her into a hug. Jiyoung stiffens at his suddenness, but soon relaxes as she lets out a sigh. She closes her eyes and buries her head in his chest, wrapping her weak arms around him.

For just this moment, Jiyoung would like to have it. She's letting him go, but that doesn't mean she's fallen out of love with him. She knows it'll take time for her heart to heal. But she gently smiles as she thinks about Mi Sun. She knows Mi Sun's been through worse than anyone else. Jiyoung knows that Mi Sun deserves a caring and faithful man like Daesung.

True to her words, Jiyoung lets go of Daesung and tells him goodbye.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Letting the person you love go sucks, doesn't it? :') But since it's for a good cause, you must be happy one way or another...**

**Yeah, so this chapter was all about Jiyoung with a little bit of Daesung. Don't worry, I don't like having people heartbroken in the end *hint hint* ;)**

**Comments are welcome! I treasure them~ **


	49. Just Like Before

**[June 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

Four men attack Mi Sun with bear hugs out of nowhere.

"We heard you got released from the hospital." Seunghyun says, squeezing Mi Sun. Mi Sun softly chuckles and pats the tall man's back.

"Thankfully." She simply says.

After another round of hugs, they lounge around the living room. "Where did Daesung go? If you have your memory back, he should be here, not us." YoungBae asks.

With an inaudible sigh, Mi Sun avoids their gazes. "He went to see Jiyoung."

"Excuse me?" Jiyong screeches. "That's it. We're going to that girl's house right now, and drag his—"

"It's not what you think." Mi Sun cuts him off, meeting their eyes. Under her breath, she adds, "At least I hope it isn't."

Seungri shakes his head. "What do you mean?"

"I… I don't know." Mi Sun sighs. "He just said her name and left. I let him go."

"Are you insane?" Seunghyun bursts.

Mi Sun shakes her head. "Don't be so judging. Hear him out first, will you?"

"Hear whom out?" Daesung asks, emerging from the front door.

~O~O~

**[June 2010; Hours Later]**

"Alright, get out." Daesung says playfully.

"Ah, come on, hyung. We were just joking." Seungri says, hugging Daesung's legs.

Daesung rolls his eyes. "I know, but since you all said that…" He smiles seductively at Mi Sun. Mi Sun laughs out loud, already knowing where he's going. "I'm thinking of actually doing everything you said with Mi Sun right now."

YoungBae cringes. "You make it sound so dirty."

"Where did you learn from?" Jiyong asks, cringing along with YoungBae.

Mi Sun lets out another laugh as she sees Seunghyun blush madly. Aside from Daesung and Seunghyun, the others look at her weirdly. Mi Sun shakes her head and goes into the kitchen, patting Seunghyun's arm teasingly along the way. Mi Sun pours herself a glass of water as she leans against the counter, her mind rewinding everything that happened with Daesung during her memory loss.

She sips the water, keeping the glass on her lips. She couldn't believe that she missed all the signs, all the feelings she had whenever they did something. Daesung truly did everything to get her memory back.

"Mi Sun-ah~" She hears a soft, husky voice enter the kitchen.

Mi Sun sets the glass of water down on the counter as Daesung pulls her into a warm hug, feeling the familiarity. She buries her head in his chest as she counts his breathing. She closes her eyes in content.

Daesung closes his own as well, his love for her finally showing after years of hiding it. He places a gentle kiss on her forehead as Mi Sun lifts her head up to look at him. He smiles, making her inhale deeply. His head starts to lean down closer to hers.

"Yah, we're still here you know~" Seunghyun sings behind them with the other three. Just as Mi Sun was about to pull away, Daesung holds her tighter, keeping her in his arms.

Daesung laughs and faces his friends. "I thought I told you to leave?"

Jiyong rolls his eyes. "You told Seungri that. Not the rest of us."

"Hyung!" Seungri whines. "How could you sell me off like that?"

"Aish shut up, you two. Anyway, we're going to be crashing here." Seunghyun informs Daesung.

"Who gave you permission?" Daesung exclaims, raising an eyebrow.

The four boys then set their gazes at the girl in his arms, giving her a pleading look. Mi Sun laughs and rolls her eyes. She then looks at Daesung. "Why not? Just let them stay for tonight." She smiles as she hears cheering behind them. Within a blink of an eye, the four guys were gone, already heading up the stairs.

Daesung nuzzles his head in her neck, smiling. "Does that mean you're staying my room tonight?"

Mi Sun giggles and pushes him away teasingly. "Don't be so assuming. Who said they're sleeping in my room?"

"Who said that you still have your own room here?" Daesung remarks, smirking.

Mi Sun pauses, taking in the gleam in his eyes. She squints suspiciously. "You—" In that instant, his lips met hers. Just like last time, Daesung picks her up without their lips leaving. He walks towards his room and they fall back on his bed.

"I missed you." He whispers, trailing small kisses from her neck. Mi Sun doesn't reply and closes her eyes instead, taking in the warmth from him.

"What happened to Jiyoung?" Mi Sun whispers, making Daesung come to a halt. He pulls away and looks down at her. With a sigh, he falls back to her side, looking up at the ceiling. Mi Sun turns her head and watches his face.

"She seemed pretty calm about it. Though, I can't shake the look in her eyes." He mutters. But then he adds, "But, in a way, I'm glad."

Mi Sun sits up, looking at him confused. Daesung sits up as well and he gently takes her hands. "I'm glad that Jiyoung was okay with us; that she understood. This way, nothing is going to take us apart."

"We still have your parents…" Mi Sun whispers worriedly. She feels his hands stiffen. _How could I forget? _Daesung thought silently.

He sighs, but flashes her his sweetest smile. "Don't worry about them. We have gone through them for many years."

Mi Sun couldn't help but to smile back, loving to have this feeling of comfort again. "I guess we're going to have to face them soon. I'm sure Jiyoung's parents heard your conversation."

Daesung softly pulls her to his lap and wraps his arms around her waist. As Mi Sun lays her head on his shoulder, Daesung kisses her hair tenderly. They both smile as they remember doing this whenever their parents got mad; they sought comfort in each other. Because, just being like this, it brings contentment in their hearts.

"Together," Daesung murmurs softly. "I think we can get through them. Now, go to sleep. Both of our minds need rest for what's going to happen with my parents." As he slowly falls back against the bed—Mi Sun landing on his chest on top of him—he watches as the moon illuminates her closing eyes.

"I love you." He hears her mumble.

Daesung softly smiles and kisses her hair once again. "I love you, too. Sweet dreams, Won Mi Sun. Dream of sweet memories."

_This time, let's both dream of only our memories, _they silently thought in their minds before drifting off to slumber, finally in each other's arms.

Just like before.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Wah, this doesn't seem right! This is the last chapter! I will be posting the Epilogue tomorrow! -sigh- **

**Tell me your thoughts! I'd like to hear them~**


	50. Their Hearts And Minds At Peace

**[Epilogue]**

**[November 2010]**

**[Author POV]**

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_ _Ding Dong!_

Daesung and Mi Sun share a smile, already guessing whom it is. Daesung untangles himself from Mi Sun and goes to answer the door. As Mi Sun follows him, Daesung opens the door to four annoyed men. Daesung and Mi Sun let out a laugh at their faces. All four of the men growl and one of them grabs Daesung's collar and they drag him inside to the living room.

Mi Sun chuckles and closes the front door before she follows them to the living room. She plops down on the couch and watches the scene before her, smiling.

"Okay," Seunghyun, who was still holding Daesung by the collar, starts. "How did you find out about the passage?"

Daesung laughs, obviously not scared. "Next time, you guys shouldn't leave it wide open."

"But who would—Lee Seungri!" Jiyong shouts, grabbing Seungri in a headlock. "I told you to close it every time we enter! Now, we can't sneak in anymore!"

"Ah! Hyung! I forgot!" Seungri exclaims, trying to struggle out of Jiyong's hold.

"Forgot." Jiyong scoffs, tackling Seungri down to the floor.

The rest roll their eyes at the two on the floor. YoungBae turns to Daesung just as Seunghyun lets him go. "So, how'd you fix it?" YoungBae asks.

Mi Sun rolls her eyes once more. "I fixed it. Apparently, Daesung isn't the handyman type. Tell me, how did you guys manage to break down a brick wall?"

Seunghyun shares a smile with YoungBae. "Sledgehammer." They answer at the same time.

Mi Sun laughs when everyone calms down enough. They all sit on the chairs except Daesung sat beside Mi Sun. "It's nice not to have hobos enter my house randomly anymore." Daesung comments, smiling innocently. YoungBae and Jiyong throw a pillow at Daesung.

Seunghyun groans. "I still have to find out where the hidden passage in my house is."

Aside from Seunghyun, the guys share another look and they shrug. "There is no hidden passage for your house, hyung." Jiyong says, smiling.

"Then how do you guys get in my house? I lock everything!" Seunghyun exclaims.

"Exactly." Seungri comments.

"That's why we all have keys." Daesung says, pulling out a pair of keys. As Seunghyun gapes at the object in Daesung's hand, the others pull out their own keys for his house. Mi Sun takes her copy out as well sheepishly.

"What the hell!" Seunghyun shouts, making everyone laugh.

After a while, everyone calmed down. They did what a group of friends would do: talk, eat, laugh, and joke around. But then the four men smile as all their eyes lock on Mi Sun and Daesung's hand.

"What?" Mi Sun says, noticing the silence.

"It's just nice to know you guys can finally be together." YoungBae smiles.

"It's a beautiful ring. I'm glad I helped you pick out the rings, Daesung." Jiyong says, admiring his fashion sense.

"It's still kind of hard." Seungri speaks up. They all look at him and Seungri smiles. "I'm still kind of grasping that you two are married now; even if it has been months since you've married."

"It's great that they are." Seunghyun answers. He turns to the couple. "I never had the chance to ask, but how'd the parents take it?"

Mi Sun smiles brightly. "They welcomed me back with open arms."

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Mi Sun takes her phone out and answer the call.

"Yoboseyo?" She says.

"Unnie!"

"Jiyoung-ah." Mi Sun smiles happily. "How are you?"

Yes, it's Kang Jiyoung. Daesung and Mi Sun still keep in touch with her. In fact, they helped introduce her to someone at their wedding. And, yes, Jiyoung agreed to be Mi Sun's maid of honor. After throwing the bouquet and the garter, Kikwang and Jiyoung met. Actually, through what Mi Sun saw, they hit it off pretty well.

"Oh, unnie, I have to go now. Kikwang is bringing me to a cruise with his family." Jiyoung giggles, excited.

Mi Sun smiles softly. "All right. Behave now, okay, Jiyoung?"

"Don't worry so much, unnie. Bye!"

Jiyoung hangs up before Mi Sun could say a word. Daesung kisses Mi Sun's temple. She smiles and turns her head to kiss his lips. Daesung smiles against her neck as he continues to lightly kiss her collarbone.

"Yah! Do that when we're gone!" Four guys in the room shout beside them.

"Aish! Get out then!" Daesung yells back playfully, his lips never leaving Mi Sun. Instead of the other guys leaving like the couple expected to, they get hit with another pillow.

"Fine. Be that way." Mi Sun mutters, throwing the pillow twice as hard towards Jiyong and Seungri. They all laugh out loud as Jiyong squeals.

"I love you so much." Daesung slyly whispers in Mi Sun's ear.

Mi Sun smiles as she leans toward Daesung. She lightly kisses his jaw before whispering, "I love you, too." The other guys smile secretly, deciding not to ruin their moment this time. Daesung looks into the eyes of his lover, his friend, and his _wife._ He sees his love being reflected, knowing that she feels the same.

_Everyone's heart finally seems to be at peace, _Daesung and Mi Sun thought happily as their lips touch once more, sealing their love.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, would you look at that? I'm in tears T-T I can't believe I finished this story already! 50 chapters and they all seemed to go by to fast for me. I've gone a long way. For the first few chapters, I didn't get any subscribers or comments. But my happiness didn't falter~**

**I do this for all my stories, so would everyone who read this please comment? I'd like to know your thoughts about the Epilogue or the story as a whole?**

**Oh, and thank you my dear readers! You guys made me happy with your comments, they were my motivation :)**

**P.S. Guess what? I'm already in the process of making another story for another member of Big Bang... ^.~**


End file.
